


Quivering Hearts

by thebrightestbling



Category: 2PM (Band), Infinite (Band), MBLAQ, SHINee, f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrightestbling/pseuds/thebrightestbling
Summary: Staying at the castle with his big brother, Kibum had never thought meeting the prince would completely change his life. Dealing with self-discovery, a mysterious stalker and feelings for his best friend, he soon realizes that wine isn't the only thing that can poison you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, it's my abandoned fic lol I don't know how this happened but keeping my distance probably was a good idea because now I feel like I can make it. This fic is in progress for almost two years now and I finally wanna share it. Chapters 1-9 are already written, I just have to edit some of them before uploading, so it might take a while. 
> 
> For now, enjoy the backstory. I split it into two parts because it got really long. I want to thank my beta (you know who you are) for everything she has done for me. Without you, I really couldnt have done this <3
> 
> This fanfiction is not historically correct. Please note that everything is made up by myself.

                                      

 

The carriage rolled along the bumpy path, making its way through the forest. The moon was shining brightly, spending the needed source of light to follow the narrow path that couldn't have been visible in the darkness. At this time of day, nobody should have been outside, much less traveling through dangerous areas. And yet, the most cruel thing had already happened.

“Ming, where are we going?”

“To the castle.”

The young boy looked up at his older brother. They were both covered in complete darkness, reflecting their current state of mind.

“I don’t want to go to the castle.”

“We don’t have a choice, Kibum.”

“Why not?”

The neighing from outside startled them. Judging from the heavy cursing of their driver, he was having a hard time calming down the horses. They were probably afraid. Kibum wasn't surprised at all.

“Because we don’t have a home anymore.”

Minho knew that his choice of words had been harsh. He wasn’t any less affected but he had to be strong for both of them. Also, he refused to turn his back on the heartbreaking truth.

“They will provide us a home and work,” he continued after being quiet for a while. Carefully, Minho reached behind his brother, pulling him into a soft embrace. In a matter of seconds, he could hear Kibum sobbing and shaking in his arms.

“Everything will be alright, Kibum.”

_Everything has to be alright._

 

That evening, the brothers were brought to the castle and directly into the kitchen to start working. The atmosphere was heated – literally – with the cooks trying to finish the dishes in time and the maids running around cleaning messes, carrying plates and washing the dirty ones in between. There was no time to lose for the king, his sons and every other royal person important enough to wait for their luxurious dinner. Minho and his l brother were forced to help straight away, peeling some urgently needed potatoes.

“I hate it here,” Kibum blurted out after just a few minutes and gave the potato in his hand an angry look.

His brother just nudged him, trying to turn his attention back to peeling the potato. A weak smile was gracing his features. He knew Kibum hated the situation – they both did – but they had to be strong or at least try to be. It had been an exhausting, terrifying day and neither of them wanted to be here but it was all they had now. They had lost their parents and were considered orphans now.

The tragedy had taken place after returning from buying vegetables for dinner. Upon arriving, they had found their home in flames. Blinding, angry flames which had easily swallowed their parents’ lives and everything surrounding them; the home they had been safe in for so many years. Not a single belonging had been saved that evening, nothing they could hold on to or remember their loved ones.

Then there had been tears and a young boy crouched down on the dirty ground, whimpering and sobbing and screaming in agony. His older brother had just stayed silent the whole time, hugging and comforting him and holding back his own flow of tears, which had been inevitable in the end.

“I don’t want to work for the king,” Kibum said and continued his work.

“We don’t have a choice, Kibum.”

Kibum froze and pressed his lips together into a thin line. He hated those words. Minho had been repeating them all the way down here. He refused to believe that there wasn't any other option. He refused to believe the horrible truth of their parents being gone forever.

Because he didn’t want to make the situation more tiring than it already was, Kibum gave in for now and tried to concentrate on his work. Tears were glistening in his eyes and when he looked up at his brother, Minho wasn’t doing any better.

Hopefully, they didn’t have to do this every day from now on.

 

“Ming.”

The knife slowly slid along the potato, freeing it from its unwanted cover. They were standing in the kitchen again, peeling potatoes, this time not bothered at all by the rushing people around them. After just a few days, they had gotten used to it and just tried to concentrate on their simple duty.

“How do you become a king?”

“Kibum, you can’t just become a king. You have to be a prince first.”

“Ming.”

“Hm?”

“How do you become a prince?”

Minho stifled a laugh at his brothers’ question and looked up from his almost naked vegetable.

“You have to be born as a prince, Kibum,” he explained, a weak smile visible on his face. Sometimes he envied his brothers’ innocence. Kibum still had a lot to learn about this cruel world.

“Oh.” Kibum continued to look down at the basket of unpeeled potatoes after finishing another one. He seemed disappointed. When he tried to reach for a new one, something else grabbed his attention. It was a blond boy, probably his age, peeking inside the room from outside. He looked rushed, his eyes darting around quickly. His actions seemed like he wanted to stay undiscovered.

"Who is that?”

Only now his Minho turned around and realized something or rather someone was out of the ordinary. As Kibum expected, Minho also couldn’t recognize the strange boy who was dressed in noble, expensive clothes. His hair was pure white, giving Minho the needed hint of his belonging.

"I think that’s the prince."

"Really?! The prince?" Kibum's eyes got bigger. He was watching the boy stealing a piece of bread before hiding behind a barrel full of vegetables.

“Hey!”

“Kibum! Kibum, come back!”, Minho shouted as Kibum decided to run towards the strange boy. The latter quickly realized he had been spotted and tried to flee, Kibum right behind him. Minho had put down his knife and tried to catch up, but he had been too slow and couldn't spot any of them at all. He was forced to go back and keep working, hoping that his brother wouldn't do anything that could harm their stay. The consequences could result in losing another home, which was the reason he forced himself to concentrate on his work, so nobody would realize his brother had left.

Each second without his brother was torture and the only thing that calmed him down was the fact that many guards were positioned around the castle, making sure to keep everyone safe.

“Hey, stop! Wait!” Kibum had a hard time keeping up; the prince sprinting like a young deer through the obscure labyrinth that was called a castle. Of course he would possess a good amount of knowledge about this place, he was the prince after all.

Kibum on the other hand was stumbling after him, dodging the people in his way who couldn’t get away quickly enough. His breath got shorter by the minute but he forced himself forward. His curiosity had gotten the best of him, even though Kibum knew he wasn't supposed to talk to someone like him.

Kibum didn't even know how they ended up outside the castle, but thats where he found himself after slowing down, since the prince had also stopped running. They were both catching their breath.

Kibum’s gaze wandered around, taking in the beautiful scene in front of him. There was a small lake surrounded by trees, and Kibum couldn't stop admiring the beautiful scenery. He then closed his eyes to enjoy the cold, calming breeze and when he opened them again, the prince was sitting cross-legged on the ground, twirling something between his fingers. Kibum couldn’t really see what it was but slowly, the prince turned around with a cheeky grin, his eyes were big and round and so full of joy.

“You’re still here?” He jumped up onto his feet and walked up to him. “I never thought you would keep up with me.” And then he gave a soft smile, his eyes growing smaller but the obvious delight never leaving this face.

“I’m Jonghyun”, He announced. Kibum was still busy catching his breath and inspecting the prince’s unusual features but gave a small nod. He had never seen someone with such unusual features, not to mention the strange pair of uneven nostrils.

“And you are?”

“Kibum.”

Brown, curious eyes were scanning him all over. “Here.”

Confused, Kibum glanced down at his palm and the small stone suddenly lying in it. His eyebrow was slightly raised and he frowned at the cold object in his hand. When he lifted his head to look at the prince in complete confusion, another cheeky grin was already awaiting him.

“You have to throw it along the surface. It's fun,” the prince explained and turned around to sit down in front of the lake. It took Kibum quite a while to figure out what Jonghyun had just said to him. He had never heard of such a game but he couldn't deny that it made him curious. It was probably the reason Kibum stepped forward to join him.

They sat in silence until the first stone had been thrown skillfully along the surface. It looked like it danced over the water as if it didn’t hold any weight before disappearing under water. Kibum was startled when Jonghyun started squealing and he turned towards the prince with a confused expression. Kibum didn't understand how this simple task was the cause for such a bright, toothy smile; for such happiness and delight. Jonghyun was everything but the prince Kibum had been expecting but he found himself wanting to be engulfed in this warm light some more. It felt healing and soft and when he smiled for the first time in days, it shone even brighter and slowly curled around his frozen heart.

 

He let the prince teach him how to throw stones across the water, making them stay above long enough to be able to feel some sort of pride welling up in his chest. He was enjoying this game in a way Kibum never would have imagined.

The cold breeze vanished as the sun appeared behind the clouds, warming them up while lighting up the whole place, making it look even more beautiful.

“You're already an expert at this, Kibum.” It were those simple words coming out of Jonghyun's mouth which made Kibum feel special because no, he had never really considered himself an expert at anything. And yet, it felt like the world was finally moving on. Maybe it was also Jonghyun's presence that caused his mood to rise.

“Thank you,” Kibum answered with a smile.

“Your Highness!”

The boys spun around at the sudden voice and though it was an unfamiliar one, Jonghyun seemed to know exactly who it belonged to.

“I have to go. See you soon, Kibum!” Kibum could only watch Jonghyun getting up and running off, sending him an apologetic smile before disappearing completely from his sight. Kibum was left alone with a confused look on his face. After a few moments, he couldn't hold back a smile. His heart kept beating hard against his chest as he remembered the fun he had been able to experience with the prince today.

The prince.

Prince Kim Jonghyun, future king of Myeongseong and child of the Blue Moon.

For Kibum, the king of Myeongseong was that kind of person he never wanted to meet. He was an honest child, always carrying his thoughts on his tongue. It had made life harder for him but Kibum couldn't help himself. If he would happen to meet the king one day, it wouldn't probably end very well.

His brother however was the complete opposite of him; a handsome, popular and gentle young boy who knew how to charm everyone around him. Kibum refused to smile for the sake of good manners, to be polite to people he didn't like, or to behave if he thought following the rules was pointless.

The day their parents had died, Kibum had had no choice then to change for the sake of their new life; behaving, being polite, and trying to fit in. He was living in the castle after all and couldn't afford to screw both of them over. They were lucky their father had been a very well-known blacksmith working for the king's army. They probably would have ended up in one of the orphanages otherwise. Instead of being trapped in one of those, they were owning a small, decent room down in the basement now and got daily meals for their hard work.

And still, Kibum somehow felt misplaced.

Minho hadn't been very pleased with his brother’s sudden vanishing . After Kibum had returned from his little journey around the castle, Minho had lectured him about being too careless and nosy and that they shouldn't even think about talking to the prince, much less spending time with him. They weren't entitled to do such things and it could get them in big trouble.

“I'm sorry.”

Kibum honestly was, though Jonghyun had been constantly in his head since coming back. Maybe Jonghyun wasn't even the prince, maybe he was just the son of a rich Lord who happened to live in the castle. Then again, someone had been addressing him as “Highness”.

Kibum just couldn't suppress his interest in this boy. On the other hand he felt deeply sorry risking everything they had because of that. “I really am, Minho.”

“I know you are. Just please don't do it again.” When he saw the concern on Minho's face, Kibum felt even worse and he hugged his brother tightly, tears forming in his eyes. Kibum was scared, so scared that everything would crumble underneath them again.

Minho securely wrapped his arms around his brother to hold him close and to make sure that at least one of them could stop worrying about their future. Kibum was too young to carry so much weight on his shoulders.

“Don't cry, Kibummie. Everything will be alright.”

 _No it won't,_ Kibum thought while hugging his brother even tighter, tears dripping down his cheeks.

 

“Good morning, Kibum.”

“Good morning, Miss Bae.”

Kibum bowed to greet one of the maids and gave a polite smile. She was carrying a whole tower of bed sheets and looked really stressed but this seemed to be a normal occurrence in the castle. Kibum had never seen so many busy people or experienced such a hectic environment before and it would probably take some more time to get used to it. Still, he was glad that everyone working here was treating them well. It made life in the castle so much easier.  
And the castle was big, very big. Every day, Kibum would get lost in this place since they had to do more than just peeling potatoes down in the kitchen. They were needed at different places and got separated quite often. Without his brother, Kibum wasn't as confident but he slowly got used to it and tried to talk to people, even if it was just a friendly greeting.

He was on his way to the royal stables after being ordered to clean and help with the horses, whereas his brother had been sent to the castle garden. Minho probably had to do some gardening but Kibum was positive that his brother would do an excellent job. He had always been a hardworking person and because he was willing to learn new things, there was a chance people would soon notice the big potential in him, giving him a real chance. A chance of having a job, earning money and maybe become one of them one day.

Unlike Kibum, who wasn't really eager about fitting in.

One of the employees stopped Kibum on his way outside, telling him to take care of one of the rooms first and help the maids. He didn't know anything about the people living here but they never seemed to be very interested in keeping their rooms clean. Kibum could only picture them as rich and selfish, leaving the dirty work for the maids and helping hands like him. It was an attitude he couldn't understand and probably never would because he refused to believe that wealth and status were able to poison a person like this.

“Sir Joon.” The maids stopped working at once, bowing deeply to the man who was about to enter the room. Kibum quickly knelt down and bowed his head to pay respect to the foreign man he had only gotten a short glimpse of. Just a moment later, his nosy nature got the best of him and he looked up at Joon in curiosity, quickly scanning him all over.

Joon was a tall, armored man with brown hair and broad shoulders. His posture was strong and intimidating, backed up by a visibly trained body. Kibum suspected him to be one of the guards, maybe even someone higher in rank, judging by the reactions of everyone around him and his confident appearance.

He silently went through the room and grabbed the sharp sword lying on the bed, which could have easily attracted Kibum’s attention if he hadn't been so focused on cleaning and helping the maids. Skillfully, he let it slide into the sheath he was wearing around his belt and made sure it was secured tightly before letting his eyes roam around the room. To avoid any sort of trouble, Kibum quickly lowered his head.

When Joon turned around to leave, Kibum was waiting patiently. To his surprise, there was no evident sound of the door indicating the man’s absence. Instead, two firmly covered legs stopped in front of him and Kibum froze in a sudden rush of fear. His heartbeat increased and he even forgot to breath, hoping that he didn't do anything wrong or attracted Joon's disapproval some other way.

“You.” He heard the deep voice addressing him and slowly lifted his head. Joon was eyeing him with a firm gaze and Kibum could see a crooked grin at the corner of his lips.

“You must be Minho's younger brother. He is doing an excellent job.” After his brother had been mentioned, Kibum's eyes grew bigger and he couldn't hold back a small, proud smile. He knew someone would eventually notice Minho and if Joon really happened to be part of the castle’s guards, maybe there was a chance for him to join one day. After all, his brother wasn't a wimp, not at all. It was quite the opposite. He would, without a doubt, fit perfectly as one of them.

“Keep working hard. I could need some more guards, though you look more like someone who would be better off with a bow than a sword,” he explained with a thoughtful look on his face. Kibum chose to only nod as an answer, his brow suddenly raised in confusion when the tall man smiled warmly at him. Joon seemed to be a very nice man, or at least he seemed to like Kibum for whatever reason.

Kibum really didn't know how to feel about this encounter. Joon had left the room and now everyone else was looking at him strangely. “You're lucky”, one of the maids said to Kibum before handing him a fresh piece of cloth. Joon's room, he assumed.

“Why would I be lucky?” he asked the maid after taking the cloth to continue cleaning the wooden chair. She was younger than most maids in the castle, maybe just five or six years older than Kibum.

“Sir Joon normally doesn't care about people like you. He's the royal guard's commander. Usually he only notices people who can impress him.” The wry smile on her face was enough explanation for Kibum. He was aware of the fact that nobody would think of him as someone who could impress a royal guard's commander. And still, Kibum wanted to hold onto Joon's unusual interest in him and use it as motivation.

 

After the room had been cleaned, Kibum made his way to the castle garden with a load of dirty towels in his arms. He wanted to pay a visit to his brother and tell him about his encounter with Joon. It would probably lift Minho's mood and he would be happy to hear about the praising. It could provide him with strength to endure the hard working hours they both had to pull through. Also, Kibum wouldn’t dare to miss the opportunity to let his brother know he was appreciated, not after he had done so much for him. These past weeks had been by far the hardest in Kibum's life and having Minho by his side was something he was most grateful of.

“Your Highness! Stop! You can't miss your fencing lessons again!”

Kibum quickly pressed his back against the wall as a small figure rushed by. He could only make out strands of light blond hair and two big, round eyes.

The prince.

Only seconds later there was a man trailing behind him, his steps slowing down to catch his heavy breathing. He looked like he was about to pass out any moment and Kibum quickly realized that this person had been the one yelling after the prince. Maybe he had also been the one yelling for him a couple days ago when the two boys had enjoyed playing outside the castle. Kibum stifled a laugh and thought it was quite funny how Jonghyun was capable of causing so much trouble without really caring too much. Wasn't a prince supposed to behave?

The more Kibum was staring at that man, the more he wondered if he was some kind of nanny who kept looking after the prince and made sure he was attending his lessons. If so, Jonghyun really seemed like a disobedient rascal who had too much fun running away and leaving behind a rather troubled, worn-out man. In fact, this person was still out of breath and even stumbled a little sideways while trying to regain his energy, keeping a hand against the wall for some support. It was a strange picture. He looked like he couldn't even handle a trained dog, let alone a young strong-headed prince.

In a blink of an eye, Kibum had an idea and rushed forward to shove all the dirty towels into the stranger's arms. “I'm bringing him back”, Kibum promised and ran off. He wasn't really breaking the rules, right? He just wanted to help this poor man. It wasn't like Kibum was trying to use this chance to see the prince again, to talk to him and spend time with him. No, he wasn't doing this to get to know Jonghyun a little bit more or because the prince was still a very intriguing person. After all, Kibum had managed to keep his distance and deserved talking to him for a few moments.

This time, Kibum didn't have to try so hard to catch up. He had found him just around the corner down in the castle garden. Looking at the blooming ocean of flowers made Kibum realize that time had passed way too slow since their arrival. Autumn was still a present follower, gifting this place with its beautiful assortment of flowers.

“Kibum!” Jonghyun had noticed him and sent a bright smile. He had been casually walking around and judging from his calm demeanor, Jonghyun knew that his follower had already given up.

After walking along the sea of Celosia and Dahlia, Kibum stopped in front of the prince. But before he could greet him, Kibum remembered the proper behavior towards royalty and knelt down. Minho had taught him all about it and it was necessary that Kibum would follow those rules. Someone could call him out for it since they were outside and surrounded by other people.

“Your Highness.”

“Call me Jonghyun.” Jonghyun's request was followed by a soft smile. Kibum really couldn't say no to that and really, he didn't want to. After getting up onto his feet, Kibum was quickly inspecting Jonghyun's unique features, stopping at his eyes. He had never met the king and because the queen had died long ago, Kibum had no idea how they looked like. And still, they just had to be the most beautiful people on earth to bring someone like Jonghyun into this world.

“I can’t. I’m just an assistant”, Kibum explained himself. He did feel insignificant, especially while standing in front of a real prince. As a matter of fact, he really was, at least for the king and other royal people. Why was Jonghyun behaving so differently? He surely had some more important, royal friends he could hang out with.

“And I’m the prince and I want you to call me Jonghyun.”

Jonghyun's expression suddenly turned serious and his lips became a straight line, eyebrows tilted towards his eyes. Kibum's own eyes widened in pure disbelief as he heard those words. How was he supposed to react? Minho had taught him to always pay respect and to be submissive to avoid any trouble. He wanted to behave, he really did.

“Do you want to stare at me like that the whole day? Kibum, come on!” Kibum hadn't realized that Jonghyun had been waiting for him to speak up. Apparently, prince's didn't seem to be very patient because just seconds later, Jonghyun grabbed him by the wrist to drag him along.

Normally, Kibum would be squirming by now but he had no reason to do that. Jonghyun seemed to like him and even though Kibum didn't know why, it felt amazing.

“Where are we going?”

“Getting something to eat.”

“What?”

Jonghyun was speaking in riddles. They were stopping in front of an orchard of trees at the end of the castle garden. There was a small path, tall bushes cut into squares on each side. It looked like a maze.  
“Come on.”

Kibum was watching Jonghyun looking up a tree with a thoughtful expression. Red apples were hanging on the branches and suddenly Kibum realized what Jonghyun was trying to do. It surely didn’t suit a royal child considering he shouldn't be on the verge of starvation, needing to steal apples from a tree. However, when Jonghyun began climbing up the trunk, it didn't seem like he was doing this for the first time.

“That's dangerous, Jonghyun! Come back down!” Kibum yelled after realizing the danger Jonghyun was in. He could get hurt and it would all be Kibum's fault. They would be banned from the castle, Minho would hate him, and he would never be able to forgive himself for not stopping him in the first place. Kibum had come here to bring Jonghyun back but somehow this promise had gotten completely lost on the way.

  
“Jonghyun!”, he tried again.

Instead of an answer, an apple was hitting the ground. It was a dull sound, followed by complete silence. Before Kibum could yell again and get worried even more, Jonghyun came down right beside him and immediately stumbled onto his backside with a small laugh. Kibum sighed in relief, his eyes wandering over Jonghyun's body to look for any injuries. Meanwhile, Jonghyun was proudly looking at the pieces of fruit laying on the ground.

“Here, for you.” Jonghyun was sharing the pieces with Kibum right away, a bright smile on his face. Kibum was still worried, but Jonghyun seemed to know what he was doing. The thought of climbing up a big tree was indeed intriguing.

“Ae you doing this often?”, he asked curiously while biting into the piece of apple that had been given to him.

Jonghyun was soundly eating as well, a smirk appearing on his lips. It was the only answer Kibum would receive but it was enough to confirm his suspicion. Somehow, Kibum wanted to know how it felt like to let go of his fears that used to keep him in his place. He was afraid of many things, including heights.

“Come, I'll help you.” As soon as Kibum had decided he wanted to be brave, Jonghyun was beside him. He was helping Kibum up the first branch he could stand on while offering an encouraging smile. It was distracting, but also made all of his doubts disappear into thin air. Usually he wasn't the adventurous type, but Jonghyun's childish confidence was somehow contagious.

Climbing up a tree turned out to be easier than he had expected. The branches were thick and stable enough for Kibum to hold on to for a steady stand.vHe should have already brought Jonghyun back just as he had promised, but being around him had some strange effect on Kibum. He would forget all of his worries and duties and was eager to spend more time with him. There was this warm feeling inside of his chest every time they would meet.

The moment he reached the top, a soft breeze was welcomed him, swirling around the leaves and through his silky hair. Kibum started to smile and felt instantly at ease, enjoying the rays of sun and the beautiful sight in front of him. He was holding onto one of the branches at all times, especially after standing up. He even reached for an apple that was hanging beside him and looked down towards his friend. He could see Jonghyun watching him with a beaming smile.

“This is so nice!”, Kibum yelled.

“There are some pomegranate trees down there! Let's go to them too!” Jonghyun suggested in excitement while pointing in said direction. Kibum nodded and dropped his apple to the ground, making sure to provide a warning before doing so, so Jonghyun could get out of the way. When Kibum looked up again, he suddenly wondered about his exit. Climbing down a tree couldn’t be much harder than climbing It up.

But as soon as he made a step backwards, he didn't feel so secure anymore. Even though Kibum was holding tightly onto the tree, he couldn't really see where he was going. On top of that, he could hear a loud cracking sound.

Before Kibum realized the danger he was in, the branch he was standing on disconnected from the trunk and took his slender body with him.

“Kibum!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staying at the castle with his big brother, Kibum had never thought meeting the prince would completely change his life. Dealing with self-discovery, a mysterious stalker and feelings for his best friend, he soon realizes that wine isn't the only thing that can poison you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this took longer than expected lol but I finally finished editing! With this chapter, the backstory ends, so be prepared for the main story. Coming very soon!
> 
> Also, thank u so so so much for your comments and kudos! It helped me a lot <3

                                      

 

Kibum woke up by loud voices. His head was spinning and aching so he just closed his eyes again and tried to concentrate on the conversation happening around him.

“... you are his guardian! You can't just hand over your responsibilities to a little boy!” 

Kibum had heard this deep voice before but failed to put a face to it.

“It's not that easy, Joon. He was already gone before I could stop him.”

Kibum noticed that the second person had a very calm and soothing voice. It was entirely different from Joon, who was almost yelling and hurting Kibum’s head even more. At least Kibum finally remembered his accident and assumed that this conversation was about him and Jonghyun. 

“If you would do your job, this wouldn't have happened in the first place! You are lucky he didn't break any bones or even worse.” There was a change of tone in Joon’s voice. Kibum could almost see him clenching his teeth. But Joon was right, because Kibum couldn't feel any injuries at all. The only part of his body that really hurt was his head. 

Eventually, the door fell shut with a loud thump and he finally dared to move. 

“I'm sorry,” he said right away. The other person was already aware that he had woken up, a sigh escaping his lips. It was Jonghyun's nanny, Kibum realized.

“It's not your fault. I should have stopped you.” His smile was sincere and Kibum felt even worse. 

“No! I should've brought him back to you.”

“Kibum, you are a young boy. I can't let you help me with doing my job. Joon isn't wrong if he says I put both of you in danger. If something happens to Jonghyun, the king would execute me.” The smile vanished after thinking about his possible punishment. “My name is Jinki by the way. I’m Jonghyun’s guardian in case you missed that.”

“Guardian?” Kibum blinked in confusion. He had never heard of this position.

Jinki walked over and sat down on the bed. Only now Kibum noticed he had been in a foreign room all along, lying in a very comfortable bed. It wasn’t comparable in the slightest to his own and the obvious difference in comfort made him envious.

“Princes and princesses have guardians to keep them safe. They follow them around and make sure nothing bad can happen. I’m bound to the prince and shouldn’t have left him alone with you,” Jinki explained. So Kibum had been right about Jonghyun having some kind of nanny following him around but it seemed to be much more than that. Now he could understand Jonghyun’s behavior. Who wouldn't want to get away from someone guarding you all the time? It was Jinki's duty to act like a shadow and Kibum didn’t like the idea of that at all.

“I’m really sorry, Jin- Sir Jinki.” Kibum bowed his head and groaned immediately when he felt the throbbing pain getting worse. 

“You can just call me Jinki, Kibum.” Kibum received another gentle smile and nodded. Jinki seemed to be very friendly, and Kibum already liked him a lot.

“Kibum!”

Jonghyun was standing in the doorway, his lips pressed tightly together. 

“Your Highness, shouldn’t you be at-“

“I already said I’m fine!” Jonghyun whined. “Why would Sir Joon send me to the doctor? That’s so mean!” He quickly scurried over and plopped down next to Kibum on the bed. The latter was scanned from head to toe before Jonghyun sighed in relief. 

“I’m so sorry, Kibum! Are you in pain? Jinki, is he… did he get hurt?” Kibum obviously wasn’t bleeding or missing any part of his body, but Jonghyun still worried about him. He couldn’t help but smile at that.

“Your Highness, he just needs some rest,” Jinki explained and sent both boys a reassuring smile. “The doctor couldn’t find anything serious. It was brave of you to catch him.”

“What?”, Kibum asked, surprised. Did Jonghyun really catch him? It would explain the lack of injuries that should have definitely occurred after falling off a tree.

“I tried to catch you. I didn't want you to get hurt,” Jonghyun explained. “It hurt a little bit but I'm fine.”

Kibum's eyes grew big and he just stared at Jonghyun. Without thinking about it too much, Kibum shuffled closer and pulled Jonghyun into a soft hug. It was returned immediately and Kibum was taken aback at how much he enjoyed the physical contact. Usually only Minho was allowed to get so close to him.

“Thank you,” Kibum whispered and leaned back to smile at his friend, who returned it with one of his own. 

“I told the guard to inform your brother about the accident. I'm sure he will be here soon.” Jinki was already heading towards the door and turned around, a warm expression on his face as he was watching the boys. “Your Highness, I'm expecting you to be at your history lesson in an hour.”  
“I'll be there,” was the prompt answer from the prince. Then Jinki was gone and the hug intensified.

“I'm sorry, Kibum. That was so stupid.” 

Kibum shook his head. “It's my fault. I had so much fun, Jonghyun.” 

Jonghyun’s face lit up as he heard those words, his teeth showing in a blinding smile. At that, Kibum had to laugh and playfully pushed the other back onto the mattress. It was still amazing how expressive Jonghyun’s face could be. 

“Do you want to hang out after you feel better?” There was a spark of excitement in Jonghyun's eyes after he had propped himself up onto his elbows. 

Kibum was aware that he had to decline Jonghyun's offer. Jinki shouldn't have sent for his brother.

“I don't think I'll be allowed to meet you again,” Kibum explained. Jonghyun’s lips curved downwards again, the spark dying out at once. Minho wouldn't be happy about his incident and Kibum knew he couldn't promise anything. 

“My brother is scared if I get in trouble, they will throw us out.” Kibum hoped that the king wasn't already involved in this. Joon had been furious and even if it had been directed at Jinki, Kibum couldn't know if he would spread the word. 

“So we can't see each other anymore? I... don't think my father would throw you out. I could talk to him?” Something like hope appeared in Jonghyun's eyes and Kibum felt at a loss of words. He was torn between the urge to give into Jonghyun’s suggestion and playing safe for Minho’s and his own sake.

“I'm sorry.” He couldn't risk it. Not today.

There was a smile on Jonghyun’s face after being rejected by his new friend. It was that kind of smile that would shatter anyone's heart into a million pieces. A smile that was completely empty and drained of any emotion.

“It's fine. I'm just glad we met.” 

 

Minho visited his brother later that day, coming straight from working in the stables with patches of dirt all over his clothes. The first thing he did was looking Kibum all over to make sure he was alright.

“That was reckless and stupid, Kibum. People will talk about it for sure and I don't want you to be that person who is known for chasing after the prince and getting him in danger” Of course Minho would scold him. Kibum hadn't been expecting anything else.

“But I'm just so glad you are fine... I was worried to death,” his brother added, the serious look on his face gone. Kibum had been lowering his head and was about to say something when Minho pulled him into a hug. 

“I'm not doing it again,” Kibum apologized in a whisper. His gloomy state kept Minho from scolding his brother even more and he also knew that Kibum already felt bad enough. 

In the end, the only thing that mattered was that Kibum was safe and would be careful in the future.

 

The days got darker, colder and heavier. Kibum was working in the kitchen more often and concentrated on getting things done. He hadn't seen the prince since their last meeting but couldn't get rid of this feeling of being watched. Maybe he was imagining things but sometimes he could hear footsteps without someone being there; eyes focused on him without allowing him to see them.

His brother had gotten the opportunity to join the swordsman training and discovered that he was quite the talent. They were impressed by his skills and he spent a lot of time training in his spare time as well, sometimes even skipping meals or going to bed late. Kibum started to worry, but Minho promised to take more care of himself. Minho's diligence was no surprise, because Kibum was already used to it. He would always focus too much on something while neglecting important things like eating or sleeping. 

Kibum learned that Joon was the reason behind this big opportunity but he was close to the king so of course he had a lot to say. Joon seemed quite young for such a highly ranked warrior and every time Kibum managed to catch a glimpse of Joon's masculine face and his slender, trained body, he wondered how old he really was and how he had managed to achieve this goal. Furthermore, nobody seemed to know his last name and just went with calling him Joon or in Kibum’s case, Sir Joon.

As Minho started to become more and more popular and made a lot of friends, Kibum started to feel left out. In order to find something he would like to learn, Kibum decided to go with Joon's suggestion and join the archery training. It didn't take much to be able to join, and they just gave him a bow and urged him to try. But despite his interest and ambition, Kibum ended up being laughed at for his poor aiming skills. It didn't really help that those other kids were staring at him the whole time, making him nervous and anxious. In the end, he separated himself from the group and never came back for another session.

“Everyone was laughing at me.” Kibum was sitting cross-legged on his small bed and kept drawing random patterns across the sheet with his finger. His brother had just come back from his own training and pulled the sweaty shirt over his head. Hints of muscles were already visible on Minhos body, making Kibum even more envious.

“You're not stupid, Kibummie. I know you have talent.” It was a weak attempt to comfort his brother but Kibum appreciated it.

“I don't,” he answered, his voice weak from crying before. They had been bullying him the entire time and Kibum felt ashamed that he had even thought he would be good at something. To avoid any more tears, he slid off the bed and left the room. 

As expected, Minho was following him and even though it felt good to have someone to lean onto and cry your heart out, Kibum couldn't help but feel insignificant and dumb. He was missing Jonghyun and the way he would make him feel important. But Kibum wouldn't dare to tell his brother, considering he wasn't allowed to get close to the prince. 

After Kibum had dried his tears and was feeling better, they decided to leave their chamber and explore the castle to spend some time with each other. Minho was hoping to distract his brother, so he would forget about today's unfortunate event. Also, the possibility of becoming a real guard had gotten so much more realistic and maybe they wouldn't be able to spend time with each other in the future. Minho would still try his best, but even now it had become so much more difficult.

“Kibum!”

Kibum was deep in thoughts when a familiar voice brought him back to reality. First he thought he imagined it, but the person coming to his mind was really standing in front of him. It was Jonghyun, looking hesitant but with a soft smile while keeping his distance. His guardian wasn't around, which didn't surprise Kibum at all.

Not knowing what to say or do, Kibum glanced up to his brother.

“Your Highness,” Minho greeted the prince and lowered his head to show proper manners. Kibum copied him quickly, so Minho wouldn't have a reason to scold him later.

“You Highness,” Kibum repeated, his gaze drifting towards Jonghyun again. He seemed lost and just stood there, wondering if he was allowed to come closer.

“It's nice to see you”, Jonghyun said, a smile on his face. Kibum felt like crying and decided to stare at the ground, so he wouldn't be too painful to look into Jonghyun's face while knowing he wasn't allowed to get even close to him. 

“Go”, Minho suddenly whispered and Kibum looked up at once. He was utterly confused and didn't know what his brother was trying to say.

“What?”

“Go and have some fun. I know you want to.”

“But-”

“No buts,” Minho interrupted. “I've never seen you happier when you talk about him and I don't want you to be so sad all the time.”

These past weeks, Minho hadn't been able to be with his brother as much as he had wanted to. He knew Kibum felt lonely and was missing his friend. It had been quite obvious and it was breaking his heart.

“But what about... what if I get caught? We will get in trouble, right?”

“Kibummie.” Minho gently shook his head. “I think it's worth the risk if it means you can be happy. And he likes you, hm? I'm sure it will be alright.”

Kibum couldn't believe this was really happening. He hugged his brother tightly, showing his overwhelming gratitude.

“You are the best. I promise to be careful”, he whispered before rushing over to his friend with a joyful smile. Jonghyun was confused at first, but after hearing that Kibum was allowed to spend time with him again, he couldn't hold back his own excitement. 

Somehow, the world had turned once again, and Kibum was eager to cherish every moment at Jonghyun's side. He already knew he had found his best friend, because there was no way he would ever meet someone as special as him.

 

“And they all laughed at you?”

They had made themselves comfortable by the fireplace, their legs comfortably stretched out while sitting against the wall. Kibum wanted to keep his promise and avoid any trouble, so Jonghyun had decided to take him to his private chamber. It was huge compared to the small room Kibum was staying in with his brother, but that wasn't the only difference. Jonghyun's place was warm and cozy and Kibum immediately felt at ease. A soothing scent had been surrounding them the moment he had stepped into the room, reminding him of freshly baked bread.

“Yeah. I was really bad.”

“But it was your first try!” Jonghyun's cheeks inflated and he frowned. “You can't expect to be good at your first try. And you were probably nervous.” 

“But I don't want to go back. They don't like me anyway.”

“I like you.” 

Kibum's eyes grew wide. His cheeks heated up in a matter of seconds and he lowered his head, avoiding any eye contact. Nobody had ever been so straightforward and Kibum didn't know how to handle Jonghyun's overwhelming honesty.

“Are you sure-”

“Of course I am!” The certainty in Jonghyun's voice left Kibum speechless. Growing up in the village, nobody had ever shown any interest in him. He had been a loner, used to be by himself or his brother, who probably would have never talked to him in the first place if they hadn't been siblings.

“I like you too.”

Kibum's lips were pressed together and his eyes kept nervously darting around, but he was proud of saying it out loud. Except for Minho, showing emotions was something Kibum wasn't used to. With Jonghyun he felt safe to take the risk.

Smiling from ear to ear, Jonghyun was tackling him into a hug, both of them giggling and rolling around. Kibum had definitely never laughed so much in his life, not even before losing his parents.

 

The seasons changed without Kibum even realizing and soon he had trouble remembering the life before coming here. 

Every day, Jonghyun would attend classes and Kibum waited patiently outside, sometimes even joining as a silent listener. It wasn't that intriguing learning foreign languages or the history of their country, and even Jonghyun sometimes couldn't hide his lack of interest. They would laugh about it later on and Kibum would help him to sneak away from his guardian, giggling in their little hiding spot after successfully avoiding another torturing lesson. Sometimes they would feel bad for making things harder for Jinki, but Jonghyun's guardian never scolded them about anything. Kibum learned that he was too nice for his own good, which made him the perfect target. 

With Jonghyun's guidance, Kibum eventually decided to return to the archery training. But instead of being surrounded by other boys his age, he was training by himself, so nobody would be able to tease him again. Jonghyun even managed to get him his own bow.

Kibum didn't want to benefit from his rank, but he soon came to terms with Jonghyun's giving nature. He loved to put a smile on Kibum's face, and Kibum realized with time that his friend just enjoyed making him happy without expecting something in return.

Kibum turned around and lowered the bow to his side. He had been shooting arrows for the past minutes, Jonghyun curiously watching beside him. The sun had been out all day and it was getting quite warm, but the large tree beside them allowed at least one of them to stay cool. Kibum had chosen to use the bright light to his advantage, improving his aim at the target.

“You are getting better.”

Kibum smiled as he sat down next to his best friend. “Thanks.”

Closing his eyes and letting his head fall back, Kibum enjoyed the cold breeze. Autumn was slowly fading away and he was already missing it. Soon they wouldn't be able to spend so much time outside anymore.

When Kibum opened his eyes, he noticed that Jonghyun was staring at him. “What?”, Kibum asked.

“I never dared to ask.” Jonghyun was pointing towards Kibum's forehead. “But where does that scar come from?”

The scar on his eyebrow had always made him feel self-conscious. Kibum couldn't really hide it, which made things even worse. He always had to explain himself.

“A flowerpot landed on my head and cut me,” Kibum explained with a shrug of his shoulders to play it off. Maybe Jonghyun would be satisfied with his answer and restrain from asking any further. 

“Oh. Did it hurt?” Jonghyun’s head tilted to the side, his gaze still on Kibum's eyebrow. To Kibum's surprise, he didn't feel uncomfortable about it. Then again, he never felt uncomfortable around Jonghyun.

“I can't remember. I was too young.” 

“I like it, it looks so cool!”

“Not cool,” Kibum mumbled. He was used to people making fun of him for having such a ridiculous scar. For being dumb enough to cut himself on a sharp piece of stone, that could have easily turned him blind. Normal people just didn't get those kind of scars. Normal people would brag about scars on their body, because it meant they had been working hard.

“Where are you going?”

Jonghyun was wipping back and forth while following Kibum with his eyes after his friend had gotten up to walk towards the target. He was pulling out the arrows one by one, taking his time. It would probably be enough to answer Jonghyun's question.

“Let me help you.” Jonghyuns voice was way too close and Kibum turned around in surprise. His friend was standing right next to him with a concentrated expression as he was trying to retrieve the arrows. It took a while but in the end he was smiling proudly.

“Here you go.”

“Thanks. You are stronger than me.”

“I know, but I have to!”, Jonghyun explained. “If you fall down a tree again, I can catch you even better.”

“H-Hey! I'm not gonna fall again!”

“But you could.”

“Kibummie, are you okay? Your face is so red.”

“It's not!”

“But it is! You look so cute!”

Embarrassed, Kibum turned around to hide his burning cheeks. Sometimes Jonghyun still managed to surprise him with statements like this and Kibum would probably never get used to it.

“Thanks,” he said, surprising himself. Usually, he would deny it. He would deny any compliment because he didn't know how to deal with it, but Jonghyun would disagree anyway, so there was no point in trying.

Also, maybe Kibum wanted to be cute. Just once, and just for his best friend.

 

The more time he spent around Jonghyun, the more gossip Kibum was able to catch. Many things seemed to be happening in secret and Kibum was immediately hooked about those forbidden stories. 

He also heard a lot about the blue moon and its connection to Jonghyun because he had been born on one of those magical nights. People kept talking about him as some sort of mythical creature, which Kibum only partly understood. Jonghyun was in fact special, but not in a mythical way.

Jonghyun wasn't sacred or magical at all, he was just a normal boy. 

But despite Kibum's own opinion, it didn't change the fact that Jonghyun was indeed very popular. He was so popular that nobody ever talked about his younger brother Taemin. At least this was the only possible explanation Kibum could think of.

The first time Kibum noticing Jonghyun's brother had been outside at the big fountain amidst the flowerbeds. Back then, Kibum had been wondering about the cute red-haired girl that would just stand there with her mother and watch her surroundings. Kibum had found out much later that the girl was in fact the younger prince, and the mother had been a maid looking after him. 

Jonghyun had never mentioned a brother before and Kibum thought it was strange. Because of that, he had made a big mistake by confronting Jonghyun about his big brother. Kibum could still remember the blank expression on Jonghyun's face after Taemin's name had been mentioned. The topic had been immediately tossed aside, and Kibum had never dared to ask again.

He would eventually learn about the real reason behind the brothers not talking to each other at all, much less acknowledging each other's presence.

Despite not being able to understand Jonghyun's relationship to his brother, their own friendship kept growing closer. Kibum started to become dependent, which resulted in an unexpected turn when someone tried to interfere.

Usually, Jonghyun never cared about children his age. He had never shown any interest in them and Kibum never thought much about it because he was so used to it. 

The moment Jonghyun started sharing time with someone else, Kibum realized how much it had meant to him before. He realized how much he hated not being Jonghyun’s first choice, not being able to get his full attention whenever he needed it. The fact that it revolved around a princess made everything worse.

Princess Jin-ri of Hanseong was the reason Kibum was forced to let go of his friend – his best friend – for the duration of her stay and it nearly drove him crazy. Until now, the two boys had spent most of their time together and had grown so fond of each other that it was painful to watch Jonghyun being overly friendly to a spoiled little princess. 

When they met for the first time, Kibum instantly knew they wouldn't get along. She was acting so nice and sweet around the prince that Kibum wanted to shoo her away like a dog. And she really reminded him of a dog, because she was following Jonghyun's every step. 

It didn't matter that Jin-ri's mother was in a bad condition and unable to join their trip, because Kibum couldn't bring himself to care. Why would he care about a girl that was sending him hateful gazes whenever he tried to get near his best friend?

“I don't like her,” was the honest answer after Kibum had managed to lure Jonghyun away from the enemy. It would probably only last for a few moments, but it was enough to tell his best friend how he felt about her. 

“She can be really nice, Kibummie. Maybe if you get to know her better, you could be friends.”

“I'm not interested.” 

Kibum’s unusually sharp tongue made Jonghyun shut up at once. He frowned and looked around to make sure nobody had been listening. 

“She will be here for another week. I can't do anything about it, Kibum. Jin-ri doesn't have many friends at home and her mother is very sick.” 

Knowing that Jonghyun’s mother had already passed away, there was nothing Kibum could say. He hated this. He hated being pushed away from the person who had always been on his side. Maybe this was something Kibum had to get used to if he wanted to stay friends with a prince.

He had to swallow his jealousy and possessive attitude in order to keep this friendship alive, which had been blooming relentlessly. It was scary how much Jonghyun already meant to him and how easy he could turn Kibum into an emotional mess.

“Have fun then,” Kibum retorted coldly as he was turning around to leave. He knew that Jonghyun would be really mad at him, but he refused to get even close to this girl.

Luckily, after the princess had left, the peace had been restored. But the question remained, how long it would last.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staying at the castle with his big brother, Kibum had never thought meeting the prince would completely change his life. Dealing with self-discovery, a mysterious stalker and feelings for his best friend, he soon realizes that wine isn't the only thing that can poison you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, it's me! This time with a warning:
> 
> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND A MINOR CHARACTER DEATH! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

                                     

 

Winter had arrived, covering the outside world in a thick blanket of snow. The snowflakes danced around the castle, attracting the joyful eyes of little children.

Every year Kibum waited for days like this when he could stand in front of the window and just admire the breathtaking sight. It felt so peaceful and soft, people gathering outside to enjoy the gift of the winter sky. Though Kibum didn’t particularly like the cold, he could always stay inside and warm himself up at the fireplace, covered in blankets while his eyes were roaming around the area.

After ten years of living in the castle, many things had changed. The advantage of being so close to the prince had given him the opportunity of becoming Jonghyun’s personal assistant. It wasn’t a common position and not something a prince would need with the number of maids and servants at court, but it was a convenient way to be around his best friend while serving a real purpose.

“Kibum, are you done?”

The door opened and Kibum turned around to face his best friend with a smile.

“Sorry, I got distracted. Is it starting already?”

He hadn’t forgotten about the event, but the view from his window had been truly magical.

“Not yet but we have to hurry. The maids were helping me getting dressed, don’t worry,” Jonghyun explained, returning the smile.

“I’m sorry. I should have been more responsible.”

“Kibum, don’t worry. You are doing a great job.”

“It won’t happen again, I promise,” Kibum said while rushing towards the mirror, looking himself all over. He was most focused about his hair, tugging the brown strands into place.

“Your hair is fine.”

The amused tone in Jonghyun's voice made Kibum roll his eyes.

“Two minutes.”

“I can’t be late. I’m the prince.”

“And I’m your entourage. Just a minute.”

“You are more than just my entourage.”

Kibum should have known Jonghyun would bribe him with compliments. It always worked, though Kibum refused to admit to it.

Maybe his hair was looking good enough after all.

Jonghyun was wearing his usual, royal attire with golden ornaments stitched onto the fabric. His light blond hair contrasted well with the dark colors, the garment hugging his broad shoulders and trained body nicely. Kibum thought he looked stunning.

There was nothing left of that little rascal with the cheeky grin, always eager to mess with his guardian. Now Jonghyun was a grown adult, a grown man with a regal posture and a confident appearance.

“Stop being so sappy and let’s go,” Kibum said in a teasing voice.

Jonghyun's smirk was highly contagious and Kibum couldn't help the playful look on his face when he walked past his best friend. Their dynamic had changed over the years after experiencing tough times and nasty fights. Despite their different personalities, they had managed to stay close and maintain this friendship, which both of them treasured dearly.

“I’m really excited for your brother. Today will be a notable day for him.”

Kibum smiled brightly after hearing Minho's name.

“I know, I’m so proud of him. He worked hard for an opportunity like this.”

“My father trusts him a lot. It was just a matter of time.”

As they were walking along the hallway, someone suddenly appeared in front of them, bowing in an elegant motion. Kibum only needed a quick look at Jonghyun to know that he had never seen this person before.

“Your Highness. It's an honor.”

It was a tall man with dark hair and suitable clothes, his jutting ears instantly being the focus of his appearance.

“Ok Taecyeon,” the man added before Jonghyun could open his mouth. “I just moved here from Hanseong and had to take a look at Myeongseong's famous prince everyone is constantly talking about.”

“I’m flattered, Sir Ok. It seems I’m quite popular in Hanseong as well.”

His popularity was something Jonghyun still needed to get used to.

“Your Highness, popular wouldn’t be the right word to describe the extent of your fame inside and outside of Myeong-“

The moment Taecyeon’s eyes turned towards Kibum, he froze. Kibum was used to people looking at him strangely because of his scar. This time however, the man just kept staring without any shame.

“I'm sorry. I just... you have such a pretty face. I mean, Sir. What was your name again?”

The smile Kibum received was more confusing than his sudden compliment.

“Kibum,” he replied. “I'm his assistant.”

Hopefully, this would be enough. Kibum wasn’t willing to share more private information with this person.

“Kibum, we need to go. The event is about to start.” Jonghyun offered a polite smile. “It was nice to meet you, Sir Ok.”

And with that, Jonghyun ended their conversation. Kibum wasn’t sure if Jonghyun just wanted to get away from Taecyeon or if he feared missing the start of the event. Either way, they needed to hurry.

Because of their sudden exit, they both missed the piercing gaze on their backs.

 

“Joon, shouldn't you be in the throne room executing the ceremony?”

Joon turned towards his peers while moving forward, his steps rushed. He had ordered two of his guards out of the throne room after receiving alarming news.

“Taecyeon is in the castle,” was his simple answer, ignoring the question. Both men stared at him in disbelief.

“Are you sure?”, one of them asked.

“Seungho recognized him and told me right away. We have to act at once.”

They looked at each other, the news slowly sinking in.

“I told Byunghee to replace me. The king will understand after I told him what happened,” Joon added to finally address the initial question.

“Joon, what exactly do you think will happen?”

“I’m going to kill him”, Joon explained. “We have to make it look like we had no other choice. I will think of something.”

Both guards nodded in unison. They would never even question Joon's decisions.

“Mir, tell Woohyun to hold back the horses. Nobody is allowed to leave this place until I say otherwise.”

Mir rushed away without asking any more questions. He understood the situation was dire and demanded immediate action.

“Cheondung, you come with me. I might have an idea which room he's staying in.”

Because of today’s event, the hallway was nearly empty. Except for a few servants, everyone was gathered in the throne room. An advantage Joon was thankful for.

“Joon, do you think he knows?” Cheondung asked.

“I’m afraid he will if we don't stop him. Please try to act as casually as possible. We don't want the other guards to interfere.”

They stopped after a few more minutes, Joon eyeing the chamber’s door in front of him.

“Don't let anyone enter and stay outside,” Joon said, his voice barely a whisper.

It was a clear order but Cheondung wouldn’t hold back from stepping in if it was needed. Joon wasn’t just his commander, he was also a close friend.

“I will make sure he won't be able to find out.” Joon's hand was resting on Cheondung's shoulder, squeezing it gently. “Our efforts will remain untouched.”

“Please take care. Don't risk anything,” Cheondung responded, worried.

“You know I would risk my life for this.”

“I know you would, but we need you. Be careful.”

“I promise,” Joon said, a reassuring smile appearing on his face.

He looked around one last time before turning towards the door and grabbing the hilt of his sword. After opening the door, Joon rushed into the room, the blade of his sword pointing at the person inside without wasting any time. Cheondung had been closing the door behind him, leaving Joon completely alone with his target.

Luckily, it turned out to be the right chamber.

“I hope you know I have to kill you now,” Joon threatened in a deep voice, his eyes focused on the man in front of him.

Taecyeon just stood there, frozen into place. It took him a moment to understand the situation but as soon as he did, he started laughing.

“I don't even know who you are. Did I do something wrong?”

“Forgotten me already, huh? That's typical.”

Taecyeon let his eyes roam across Joon’s features. Soon enough, a spark of recognition appeared on his face.

“Changseon.” The sudden realization made Taecyeon furrow his brows, a growl escaping his lips. “I thought you were already dead. Seems like you haven’t learned your lesson.”

“I'm not the one with a sword in my face.” It was Joon’s turn to be amused. He loved how Taecyeon’s brow twitched in anger.

“Too bad you can't prevent the inevitable. The king will find out about your little secret. It's over, Changseon.”

Joon’s sword came dangerously close to Taecyeon’s face. “You won't make it, Taecyeon. Nobody will know.”

“You fool, I've already sent a messenger. Do you think I'm that stupid? News like this must be delivered right away.”

“You did not.”

“Well, I'm not forcing you to believe me.” Taecyeon shrugged his shoulders. “It's not my fault you chose the wrong side, traitor.”

“I'm not a traitor, Taecyeon. I just chose to protect my loved ones.”

A vicious laugh filled the room. “Are you talking about that little princess? That's cute. I'm pretty sure she already got eaten by wolv-”

Joon abruptly ended Taecyeon’s speech with the blade of his sword, ramming it into his chest. Taecyeon’s eyes widened, his mouth agape with blood dripping down his lips. He was coughing and gagging while breaking down onto the floor.

“Nobody talks about her like that.”

The blade had left Taecyeon’s body a moment later, landing on the bed beside them.

“You won't get away with this,” Taecyeon managed to get out before his voice completely shut down. So did his body.

Joon looked down at the gurgling figure. It was a satisfying view, but he had to take care of more important things now.

“Cheondung, tell everyone to search the castle and surrounding area for messengers,” he ordered after knocking against the door. It opened immediately.

“Joon, are you alright? What happened?”

“I’m fine, don’t worry. He’s dead now.”

His friend sighed, relieved.

“We need to hurry now. If you find someone suspicious, make sure they won't open their mouth ever again. And remember, don't alarm the castle guards. We can’t risk them finding out. Not yet. First we have to eliminate any messenger,” Joon explained, his eyes darting around to make sure nobody was listening.

“Just leave this to me.”

“I will wait for your return. Until then, I have no other choice than to hide with his body.”

Cheondung nodded and stormed off, leaving his commander behind with Taecyeon’s dead body.

After Joon had locked the door, he leaned against it for support. His heart was beating like crazy, the adrenaline still pumping through his veins.

“I’m counting on you”, he whispered with a hint of fear in his voice.

 

The throne room was filled with people. It wasn’t a big event, only the court and some nobles being present. Usually, royal friends and family would arrive to join the occasion but Kibum understood why the king had decided to keep it small.

As Jonghyun’s personal assistant, Kibum stood beside the latter's throne, his eyes focused on Minho.

“I, Choi Minho, hereby promise solemnly to protect the prince of Myeongseong and act as his guardian. From this day on, I will guard him and shield him. I will risk my life without hesitation and make sure he is safe and well at all times.”

Minho was kneeling in front of the royal family, his head bent down while voicing his vows. He had received the king’s offer for this position weeks ago and had accepted right away. Kibum couldn’t help but feel unsure about Minho’s quick decision. He didn’t know anything about being a guardian, much less the person he would be bound to.

 

_“Your Majesty.”_

_The door closed, leaving Minho alone with the king. He had been sent to the throne room just a few moments ago. There was no way he would make the king wait for longer than necessary._

_“Choi Minho.”_

_The king’s voice was deep and daunting. It was expected from someone ruling a kingdom, as he had to be a strong and impressive figure. Minho kept his place on the floor, kneeling as a form of utter respect._

_“Yes, Your Majesty.”_

_“You can relax. Nothing bad is going to happen.”_

_Minho didn’t even know he had been holding his breath. The presence of such an important person was making him anxious. He had worked so hard to get the king’s attention but what if this was about something else entirely?_

_The tension was strong as Minho got up, waiting patiently for the king to go on. His hands were sweating at this point._

_“Joon talks about you a lot. You are doing an excellent job as a royal guard.”_

_Was he really being praised by a king?_

_“Thank you, Your Majesty. I am glad to hear that.”_

_The king had left his place on the throne, hands behind his back._

_“I want to offer you a special position. I have faith you will be most suitable for it. but it’s going to be hard and I want you to consider carefully.”_

_At this point the king was looking at him, awaiting his reaction. Minho’s eyes had widened in surprise and he had to clear his throat before providing an answer._

_“Your Highness, I am up for any position you can grant me. It would be an honor.”_

_And it really would, even without knowing the position yet. Luckily, the king wasn’t planning on delaying this any longer._

_“I want my youngest son to have a guardian. Someone who can protect him and keep an eye on his schedule. You would be his first, since I missed out on it before.”_

_Being a guardian was a big deal, Minho was aware of that. Usually, a prince was getting one as a child, but he wouldn’t question the king’s reasons._

_“I can assure you that I am not eager to decline your offer, Your Majesty. Please consider this a yes,” he said without hesitation._

_There was no way he would change his mind about this. It was everything he had ever wanted. The royal guard’s commander was praising him, the king had faith in him. It couldn’t get any better._

_A smile appeared on the king’s face after hearing Minho’s answer. He was pleased._

_“I knew I could count on you. The announcement will be made right away. I will see you at the ceremony.”_

 

After Minho's speech, a royal guard positioned himself in front of him, placing the blade of a sword on top of his left shoulder to initiate the ritual. The commander of the royal guards would usually perform this important task and Minho wondered why he hadn't been present at all. Not that he minded, because all he could think of was his new position.

He still couldn’t believe he would be a real guardian from now on.

As Kibum turned his head towards the young prince, he could barely make out his face behind the curtain of long, red hair. It was a pity there had never been a chance for them to talk, but considering the complicated relationship between Taemin and his brother, maybe it was better this way. It would only cause tension between Jonghyun and him.

And just as he started to worry about Minho even more, Taemin turned his head and Kibum could see him wrinkling his nose in utter distaste. Minho didn’t notice anything at all. He was still in his kneeling position, presenting a smile at the king.

No, this wouldn't end well.

The guests applauded the scene and started swarming around the king and his oldest son while others crowded the buffet.

Everything became a mess soon after. Everyone was chatting and lingering, blocking the way when Kibum tried to find his brother. He really wanted to have a chat with him before Minho had to concentrate on his new task, but even after the door had been opened and people started shuffling into the hallway, he couldn’t spot his face anywhere.

“Kibum!”

After finally making his way out of the crowd and leaning against the wall to collect himself, Jonghyun's voice reached his ears.

“Kibum, are you alright?” Jonghyun's eyes roamed his frame before he sighed in relief. “Someone attacked one of the guards. They could stop him and… well, he's dead now but... who knows what else could be going on in here.”

Kibum was so shocked that he didn't even register Jonghyun leading him away from the crowd. “H-He's dead? But why would he… Who is this person?”

The thought of a dead person in the castle sent a shiver down his spine.

“He might be a spy from Namgyeon.”

Namgyeon, the neighboring country of Myeongseong. Isolated, poor and led by a vicious king. The queen had died long ago, leaving no son or daughter behind to keep the succession alive.

Ever since the throne had been claimed after the former king’s sudden death, the country had turned into a place of hunger and sickness, the people unable to leave.

Jonghyun glanced around after mentioning the country from the east. It was a name nobody really wanted to hear in Myeongseong, much less in any other place.

“Joon will report to me throughout the day. There is no way we can cancel the event, so I must stay alert. Kibum, do you know about your brother? I haven’t seen him after the ceremony.”

“Actually, I was just about to check on him. I hope he will be fine.”

After noticing the worried look on Kibum's face, Jonghyun nudged his best friend and presented one of his soft, endearing smiles.

“Don't worry, Kibum. I will send guards to find him. We got this under control, just stay close to me.”

 

“Your Highness!”

Taemin’s steps got faster. He could hear his follower's sigh and then his arm was grabbed, forcing him to stop and turn around.

“Don't touch me!” he growled and yanked his arm away, glaring at the tall figure in front of him. “And stop following me!”

Minho couldn't believe his ears. Why was Taemin acting like this? Shouldn't he be happy about having a guardian?

“Your Highness, please wait! It is my duty to keep you safe.”

“I don't care!”

Their first meeting wasn't as pleasant as Minho had imagined it to be. Jonghyun had always been a well-mannered and likeable person. Minho had assumed it would be just as comfortable to be around his brother.

“Your Highness, I'm your guardian now and you have to get used to-”

“Get lost, Choi!” Taemin sent Minho a deadly glare.

It was shocking to get insulted by someone as young as him, much less by a prince. Minho just stood there, watching the slender figure disappear around the corner.

There he was with his new rank and motivated spirit, turned down by a rude prince who would probably cause even more problems for him in the future. Luckily, Minho had never been the kind of person who would give up that easily and turn down a real challenge.

No, he wouldn't let himself be defeated like that. It was his duty to watch over the prince, to fulfill the vow he had just made. He wouldn't let an immature boy get in the way of his achievements and ruin everything he had worked so hard for.

After catching up, Minho immediately spotted Taemin sitting on a window sill in the hallway. He was leaning against the glass, both feet propped up while looking outside.

“Your Highness.”

Though it was the umpteenth attempt to get Taemin's attention, Minho tried to remain calm. He could see the annoyance on Taemin's face as he was glaring at Minho right away.

“Stop following me.”

Taemin sounded restrained this time. It felt like a good start and Minho even tried a small smile. Maybe Taemin would warm up to him after seeing his good intentions and that he didn't mean any harm.

“My apologies, but I can't just leave you alone. I promised to keep you safe, Your Highness. Your father-”

“I don't care about my father. I don't care about this guardian nonsense. Leave me alone.”

To Minho’s surprise, Taemin was still acting calm. At least he wasn’t yelling anymore.

“Your Highness, I can’t do that.”

“Well, you have to. I’m not eager to spend time with you at all.”

They looked at each other. Minho was at a loss of words.

“Prince Taemin.” It was getting harder for Minho to keep the smile on his face. “I’m your guardian now and you have to accept that.”

“No, I don’t. I don’t play by my father’s rules.”

This conversation was getting nowhere.

“Your father offered this title to me.” Minho stepped closer, Taemin’s eyes following his every move. “And I am not accepting your behavior towards me. Get up.”

“What?” Taemin seemed surprised. He wanted to laugh but just narrowed his eyes, suspicious. “No.”

“I said get up.”

Minho’s expression changed, so did the tone of his voice. He knew how to handle a stubborn kid. Kibum had caused a lot of trouble back in their days and if gentle words were failing, the only solution left was to appear strong, not allowing any objections.

Prince or not, Minho had to teach him a lesson, which was why he reached for Taemin’s wrist to pull him onto his feet.

“Don’t touch me!” Taemin yanked his hand away immediately, his glare piercing and warning.

“This has to stop now. You are going to listen and you will show proper respect. I am your guardian now.”

Minho’s words were final. To his surprise, Taemin didn’t react the way he had expected him to. He just glared at Minho, the anger visible on his face. Taemin looked like he was about to explode but his mouth remained closed.

Then, Taemin stormed off with an angry growl. Minho was right behind him. After all, he had to make sure the prince would be safe.

 

“He was behaving like a little brat.”

Kibum put down the match he had been using to light the candles, turning his attention towards his brother. The latter had stormed into his room a few moments ago and kept rambling without end.

“I knew this would happen”, Kibum said with a sigh.

It wasn't the kind of support Minho had been expecting from his younger brother. “What?”

“You are his guardian, yet you don't know anything about him. I was worried this might happen.” Kibum made himself comfortable beside Minho on his own bed. “Look, that's not the Minho I know. You can't just threaten someone like that.”

“I wasn’t threatening him. I was just making myself clear. Look, he's extremely rude and spoiled.”

“Minho! He's not!” Kibum groaned. “Do you even know anything about him? Have you never wondered about his relationship to Jonghyun or his father?”

“No? I... why would I do that? Is there something wrong?”

Despite living in the castle for ten years, Minho had always spent his time working and improving. He had never cared about gossip or the royal family. Sure, Kibum had talked about Jonghyun and the king a lot, but Taemin had never been a topic.

He had assumed Taemin was just shy and reserved, considering his young age.

“Minho, for god’s sake. Being a guardian isn't all about being strong.”

Minho stared at his brother, suddenly feeling like a scolded kid. “You are right, I don't know anything about him. Would you mind telling me?”

Kibum nodded and cleared his throat.

“This is nothing you would hear from anyone in the castle. It’s not a secret but it’s still something you shouldn’t mention at all.”

Minho looked at Kibum patiently, waiting for the important part.

“Their mother, Queen Eunmi, died after giving birth to him.”

A gloomy smile appeared on Kibum's face after he remembered the moment he had heard about Taemin's story for the first time.

“He's a loner, Minho. Everyone pities him, and his father only cares about his oldest son.”

Silence took over. Minho stared into space, regret filling his heart.

“Jonghyun never talks about him or acknowledges his presence. It’s complicated. I can understand why Taemin isolates himself a lot.”

“I'm sorry.” Minho hid his face behind his hands and sighed heavily. “I'm so stupid.”

“You didn't know.”

Kibum tried a small smile before he gently rubbed his brother's back. “Maybe try to befriend him instead of being so harsh.”

“I will. I promised to take care of him after all.” Minho put an arm around Kibum’s frame, the latter leaning his head against Minho's shoulder. “I guess not everyone is lucky enough to have a healthy relationship with their sibling like we do.”

“You are so sappy.” Kibum showed a playful smirk. “I’m proud of you, Ming. I really am. And I know you will do well.”

Kibum had known Minho for sixteen years now and wasn’t doubting his ability to succeed at this new challenge. Giving up wasn’t something Minho would ever consider.

“I will”, Minho answered with a gentle smile. “Don’t worry about me.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staying at the castle with his big brother, Kibum had never thought meeting the prince would completely change his life. Dealing with self-discovery, a mysterious stalker and feelings for his best friend, he soon realizes that wine isn't the only thing that can poison you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support for this fic! <3 I'm currently writing on two other fics, but I will try to upload this one once a week (at least until chapter 9).
> 
> Enjoy!

                                     

 

The sight of dogs roaming around the castle put a smile on Kibum's face. The morning had felt heavy on his chest and it was nice to see some friendly and loyal faces. After yesterday’s unfortunate events surrounding a dead person, Kibum was glad it hadn’t gotten out of control.

He was on his way down to the royal stables since Jonghyun wouldn’t need his assistance any time soon.

“Kibum.”

Once he had reached his destination, a familiar voice greeted him. It belonged to Woohyun, the one responsible for this place and the animals living in it.

“Good morning.”

Kibum sent a short smile. He had hoped to have some time for himself but Woohyun was a close friend and definitely good company. They shared many things, preferably their close presence.

“Shouldn't you be with the prince?”

Woohyun was keeping his distance. Kibum had a feeling that his bad mood was obvious enough to be at fault. Usually, they felt comfortable around each other.

“He had to rush to an urgent meeting, though you probably know all about that already.”

Kibum wasn't surprised at Woohyun's sheepish grin.

“You didn't look like you wanted to talk about that.”

“And yet you had to ask me why I'm not around him.”

Woohyun laughed at that. Finally, a smile found its way onto Kibum's face.

“Touché. I wasn't thinking too much about it. My apologies.”

“Of course you weren't.” Kibum shook his head, amused. “Can you get her out for me? I need some distraction.”

Kibum was already feeling better but seeing his mare would surely improve his mood even more.

“Yes, of course. She has been waiting for you.”

“She has, huh?”

“Aurora is very impatient and misses you a lot. Maybe you should consider visiting her more often?”

Needless to say, Woohyun wasn't talking about Kibum's horse anymore.

“I have been busy. I'm sorry.”

“I'm just teasing, Kibum. You have responsibilities and so have I. It's just that it can be really lonely in here.”

It certainly wasn't Woohyun's intention, but it made Kibum feel worse.

“Well, I do have time now.”

Woohyun smiled and headed off to get Kibum's horse, the latter trailing after him. He knew this place like the back of his hand after coming down here quite often. Kibum would usually share his worries with his best friend but Jonghyun wouldn’t be able to help him with those kind of problems.

Woohyun wasn’t just a good friend. They shared a secret nobody could know about.

“I missed you,” Kibum whispered against the soft fur. His mare had left the stall and kept nudging its owner as a gentle greeting. Aurora had been a generous gift from Jonghyun for his latest birthday and Kibum treasured it dearly.

“So, Jinri came to visit the prince, did I get that right?”

“I thought I had made myself clear that I don’t want to talk about this.”

Kibum sent Woohyun an irritated look. What was the need of even mentioning this?

“I'm sure you would feel better, Kibum. You know you can tell me everything,” Woohyun said.

“So, you want to hear me raging about this stupid little princess? I really don't want to make a fool out of myself.”

“If having feelings makes a fool out of you, then I guess you are.”

Woohyun’s words hit home.

“I wish I wouldn't. I wish I could just be by his side without my head feeling so light all the time.”

Kibum had to stop and collect himself, but he wasn't done yet.

“It's driving me insane, Woohyun. What am I supposed to do? He's a prince and I'm his best friend. I'm his assistant! And he will eventually marry a girl, preferably a princess.”

He had wanted to forget all of those frustrating facts, but now that Woohyun had urged him to open up, Kibum didn't feel like stopping.

“Why are we like this, Woohyun? Who did we anger to deserve all of this?”

“We didn't do anything wrong.”

Kibum could feel Woohyun's presence without even looking. His scent was unique, just as the way his arms felt around Kibum’s waist. It was meant to make Kibum feel better, calming him down, but it only made things worse.

“We were born this way, Kibum. And we have to accept our desires.”

“You don't have to be around the person you care most about. I am in constant distress. You don't know my struggles, Woohyun.”

 _Yes, I do_ , Woohyun thought as he looked into Kibum's eyes. They were full of sadness and frustration and Woohyun couldn't bear to see his lover like this, but he also couldn't do much about it.

“Maybe I don't but I promise you that everything will be alright.”

Kibum shook his head. “I can't visit you anymore, Woohyun. I can't do this anymore.”

He hated keeping this to himself. He hated being forced to hide and create lies to prevent Jonghyun from finding out.

“We are not doing anything wrong, Kibum.”

“Yes, we do. We are sleeping with each other.”

“Because we don't have anyone else!”

Kibum was startled at the change of tone.

“We are human, Kibum. We have desires which need to be taken care of. It's not our fault we are dependent on each other.”

Kibum knew that Woohyun was right but it did hurt after all.

“But, I can't. I'm using you.”

“Listen, it's just sex. Nobody is getting hurt.”

“I am not keeping secrets from Jonghyun any longer.”

Kibum was stepping back, creating the needed distance. It hadn't been easy to make this decision, even if it felt like it was the right thing to do.

“Kibum...”

Woohyun's pleading look was painful. Kibum was afraid of finding out the real reason behind his efforts to keep their arrangement alive.

“I'm sorry, Woohyun. I just can't do this anymore. It's wrong.”

Unfortunately, telling his best friend also wasn't an option.

They just looked at each other in silence. Kibum had made himself clear and Woohyun knew better than to push any further.

“Please, take care”, he said with a small smile. It was forced, weak. Kibum hated seeing Woohyun like this. Usually, he was such a cheerful person. “If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here.”

“I know. You are a good guy, Woohyun.”

It would have been so much easier if Woohyun had turned out to be the one of interest. But he couldn't rival the prince. He couldn't even come close to the effect Jonghyun was having on him.

“I know. It’s a curse.”

 

Princess Jinri stopped in front of the massive window after she had been led into Jonghyun's private chamber, her eyes wandering along the beautiful area. Even though the reason behind her visit was a sad one, she had put a lot of effort into her appearance. She would always do for the prince of Myeongseong.

When the door opened and Jonghyun entered the room, Jinri turned around to present a well-trained smile. It didn’t matter how she felt inside because habits died hard and people expected her to look happy and content at all times.

“Jinri.” Jonghyun bent down in a short bow. It was a polite but annoying gesture, at least for Jinri at this moment. Everyone always knelt and bowed before her and Jonghyun should have been the exception, but she knew the reason behind it. It was the same reason why she had been coming here in the first place.

“I’m sorry I came here without much notice. I just... I needed to talk to you urgently,” she explained. Her expression changed, the sorrow in her heart becoming obvious. Jonghyun stepped closer and took a hold of her hand.

“Jinri, I understand. I’m so sorry he died so suddenly.” Jinri wasn’t used to this sadness in Jonghyun’s eyes but she felt the sincerity of his words. These past few days, many people had voiced their condolences but none of them had been able to convince her of their good intentions.

“Don’t look at me like that. You will be a great queen, Jinri. Your father always knew you would and they will certainly watch over you as you do so.”

Jonghyun could feel Jinri’s hand tensing and a layer of tears started forming in front of her eyes. The grip on her hand got stronger, though she felt like yanking it away and turning around to hide her weak appearance.

“I can’t-“ Jinri stopped when she noticed her voice breaking and closed her eyes for a short moment. “I can’t. People despise me. Nobody wants me as their queen. I can’t do it alone. That’s why I came here.”

The whole time, Jonghyun was looking at her worriedly, his heart faltering by realizing the struggles his childhood friend had to go through.

“I will try my best to help you, Jinri.”

“No, please hear me out. This is nothing like you think it is.”

Jonghyun looked at her curiously, still holding her hand as a reassuring gesture. Jinri’s eyes were glued to the floor. She seemed even more tense now.

Then she took a deep breath.

“I wanted to ask you to marry me,” Jinri proposed, her voice rushed. She wanted to get it out as quickly as possible. “Help me rule this country. Help me get through this, Jonghyun.”

Jonghyun’s hand suddenly slipped away.

“No.” Jonghyun looked straight into her eyes as he spoke, his voice unusually harsh.

She had thought a lot about every possible reaction but now after finally asking this important question, Jonghyun’s answer shot right through her like a sharp dagger.  
“Jinri, I won’t do that. I can’t.”

“Why not? You are a prince. One day, you have to marry anyway.”

“But I’m not doing it now. Not for this kind of reason.”

“Jonghyun, you are the most famous person in Myeongseong! Even in my country! They would love you, we could do this together, you wouldn’t even have to move to Hanseong if you don’t-“

“Jinri!” The princess shut up at once. Jonghyun wasn’t someone to lose his temper that easily. Jinri realized that she had gone too far.

“Look, I’m really sorry for everything you have to go through”, Jonghyun whispered carefully, now presenting a reassuring smile and reaching for her hand again. “And I will offer help whenever it is needed. But I can’t marry you.”

“I hate you for being such a hopeless romantic.”

Jinri knew she had lost and not only the fight for her country.

“I’m sorry, Jinri.”

Jinri turned around to regain her posture and wipe away the remainders of her tears. Sure, she was devastated but there was no way she would show her miserable state a second time; not after Jonghyun had rejected her like this.

“It would be best for me to leave early. Thank you for always being there for me but there are so many things that need to be taken care of.”

Jinri had planned to stay longer, though a lot of work was waiting for her at home. She had been naive and hopeful.

“Will you be fine? Jinri, I could come with you for a few days if you need me,” Jonghyun offered.

“No, no I’m fine. Don’t.” She quickly shook her head and turned around to smile at him with new tears forming in her eyes. It was a weak attempt to convince the prince that he shouldn’t worry, when in reality, her whole world was falling apart.

“You are not,” Jonghyun whispered after seeing her broken smile. The next moment, he pulled her into his arms and she started sobbing without hesitation; the will to hide her emotions gone at once.

“No, I’m not.”

 

Skilled fingers were dancing over the keys of the wooden piano, drawing a melody Jonghyun had created all by himself. His eyes were closed to enjoy the relaxing tune caressing his ears. He felt most content when surrounded by music and it definitely helped handling the conversation he just had had.

As the last tune ended and he opened his eyes, Jonghyun realized there had been an avid listener all along.

“That was amazing.”

A big smile spread on Jonghyun’s face.

“You like it? I wrote it myself,” Jonghyun explained as he got up, watching Kibum coming closer and sitting down on top of the piano.

“I figured you did. You are such a great musician, Jjong.”

Jonghyun's hand rested on Kibum's thigh; an unintentional gesture Kibum should have been used to by now. But it made his insides twist and he was longing for more. Jonghyun could be very touchy at times. It felt like torture.

“That’s praise I am only willing to accept if it’s coming from you. Thank you,” he answered. “I just wish my father would think like that.”

“I’m sure one day he will recognize your talent.”

“He won't.”

The change in mood hadn’t been planned at all. Kibum went silent, not wanting to take this any further.

“Have you been looking for me?” Jonghyun wanted to know.

“Ah, yeah. I heard about Jinri’s sudden departure and got curious.”

“Oh. That.”

Jonghyun sighed. His hand slipped off Kibum's thigh, closing the lid of the piano instead. Kibum bit his lip at the sudden loss of affection.

“Nothing bad has happened. I just couldn’t really help her. The whole country seems to dismiss her as their new ruler. She’s still a young girl after all,” Jonghyun explained with a faint shrug of his shoulders. “People prefer a powerful man.”

“Oh, I see.”

Kibum knew about the king’s death and Jinri’s impending crowning. Her mother had died long ago, and the remainder of her family kept denying the throne. Still, Kibum couldn’t help but feel relieved that there was nothing more to it. Nothing that would cause him to worry. “She will work it out somehow. I mean, she’s a pretty girl.”

“Kibum, you don’t have to try. I know you don’t like her.”

Jonghyun wasn't mad in the slightest. He had come to terms with it long ago.

“Do you want to take a short trip? It’s been a while and I’m sure Aurora wouldn’t mind.”

“I would love to,” Kibum answered without thinking. Spending time alone with Jonghyun was his favorite way to spend their time off schedule, even if it meant he would have to see Woohyun again.

“Great”, Jonghyun said with an excited smile and offered his hand to help his best friend down onto the ground.

 

“She’s obsessed with you.” Kibum gently rubbed his horse’s long neck. The white mare was nibbling on Jonghyun’s sleeve and nudging him with its dark muzzle. The following neigh made Kibum laugh.

“Because she knows that I got her for you. Am I right? Am I your favorite?” Jonghyun asked in a silly but loving tone, his hand stroking the soft spot just above Aurora's nostrils.

“I guess I have to be jealous now,” Kibum joked as Aurora took a step forward to nudge Jonghyun even further. Kibum's mare had always been biased towards its owner but Jonghyun knew how to gain that special place in someone's heart.

“Don’t be silly. I would never favor a horse over you.”

“Your Highness. Your horse is ready.”

Kibum was glad for the interruption after Jonghyun’s sudden compliment.

Woohyun was leading out Jonghyun's black mare, the harness already attached, and the saddle strapped around the body, resting firmly on its back.

There was no tension between Kibum and his past lover. They knew how to act around the prince to avoid suspicion.

“I hope she has been a good girl.” Jonghyun smiled at his loyal mare as he lovingly stroked its neck and planted a small kiss onto it. Kibum chuckled at Jonghyun’s behavior but was suddenly distracted by Aurora neighing and stomping its hooves.

“Come one, Jjong. Aurora is getting impatient.”

“Your Highness, Juliette is always such a well-behaved horse. Please enjoy your ride out.”

Woohyun bowed politely before watching them leave.

 

Kibum felt like flying as they dashed along Myeongseong’s countryside. Winter was stubbornly keeping the temperature beyond zero, but their thick coats prevented the freezing cold from affecting them too much. Besides, Kibum was willing to endure the cold weather if it meant he could spend time with his best friend.

They took a break at a small lake beside the big forest, the border between Namgyeon and Myeongseong visible in the distance. It made Kibum feel uneasy. Usually they would take a different route to enjoy the beautiful landscapes.

“Isn’t it dangerous out here?”

Jonghyun was about to unstrap their luggage when Kibum’s question made him turn around.

“It used to be back then,” he explained. “But nothing has happened ever since. I get the feeling the king is slowly giving in.”

“What about that spy from yesterday?”

Suddenly, Jonghyun got quiet. He realized he hadn’t told Kibum the news yet.

“Do you remember that guy from yesterday? Ok Taecyeon?”, he asked.

Kibum needed a moment until it dawned on him.

“It was him?!”

“I’m not sure if he was a spy, but yes. Other than his name, we don’t know anything about him. Joon is still looking into it”, Jonghyun explained.

“I can’t believe it. Then again he seemed… odd.”

“He really did,” Jonghyun agreed. “But since he’s dead, I don’t think we will ever find out what he had been up to. Nobody seems to know him.”

Kibum nodded, thoughtful.

“Namgyeon’s army is getting weaker. It’s possible they sent a spy to do some harm,” Jonghyun added. He had brought blankets and made sure that their horses were covered before sitting down next to his best friend.

They both went quiet, thinking about yesterday’s incident.

“I feel bad for those people. Namgyeon used to be such a thriving piece of land and then this monster had to take over,” Jonghyun said with a sigh.

“He killed the former king, didn't he? They were brothers, if I remember correctly.”

Kibum couldn’t remember every detail of the story. Talking about the neighboring country was dangerous and people tried to avoid it for their own safety.

“They were. Those poor people just had to accept it, and leaving the country isn’t an option anymore as you know.”

Kibum raised his head to be able to see the big wall surrounding Namgyeon, keeping everyone isolated and without any hope of escape.

“It looks awful.”

“It is. But if I had to be honest, my father wouldn’t be the better option. He has a twisted view of life.”

“I don’t think you should compare them. Your father may have an old-fashioned mentality but at least nobody has to fear starvation.”

“I’m not so sure about that anymore. We don’t see everything that is happening.”

Kibum watched Jonghyun’s expression turning thoughtful. This wasn’t the kind of conversation he had been hoping for.

“I brought my bow and quiver. Do you want to see some tricks?” It was an attempt to lighten the mood. Jonghyun looked puzzled at first but eventually agreed with a smile on his face.

 

“Ah, I missed this so much. Just enjoying the fresh air and talking to you instead of being trapped in the castle all day,” Jonghyun said, stretching his arms up into the air with a content sigh.

They were already on their way back, trotting through a small forest after having a heated race with their horses. Kibum preferred challenging Jonghyun over his older brother since Minho could be very competitive. With Jonghyun however, it never felt like a competition because his main goal was to stay close to Kibum and enjoy the experience. It wasn’t about winning, it was about being together and having fun.

“I want to do this more often,” Kibum said with a sigh, receiving a warm smile from his best friend.

“I will try to arrange that. Even though you are my assistant, I’ve really missed you. Is that weird?” Jonghyun asked, not really sure if his words were making any sense.

“I don't think it is. I know what you mean.”

They looked at each other and Kibum felt blinded by Jonghyun's warmhearted smile. It was as bright as the sun, making his skin tingle and his heart pound hard against his chest.

Luckily for him, the cold weather was a perfect excuse for his overly heated cheeks.

“Maybe next time we could-”

Kibum let out a terrified shriek when Aurora suddenly reared up. An arrow had crossed their way, cutting the air right in front of them. He slumped down and rolled to his side, avoiding the dangerous hooves. The mare was terribly frightened and kept stomping as Kibum tried to get up.

Another arrow hitting the ground left him frozen into place.

“Kibum!”

Jonghyun slid off his horse after he realized the dangerous situation. He tried to calm down the white mare, his head turning from side to side to spot the attacker.

“Kibum, are you okay?”

“I’m okay.” Kibum’s voice was shaking but he managed to get up and hold onto his best friend. His horse was finally back on the ground, prancing around in distress.

But there wasn't enough time to collect themselves because a third arrow flew by, grazing Aurora’s flank before getting stuck in a tree. Kibum could hear the mare’s frantic neighing before it bolted off to save itself.

“No! Aurora!”

“Kibum, let her go! We need to leave!”

“No!”

“Kibum, we can’t-“

Another sharp arrow hit the ground, this time dangerously close to their feet. It was a miracle that nobody had gotten hurt yet.

“Show yourself, coward! Come down and fight me!” Jonghyun growled dangerously and looked around, drawing his sword and closing the distance between him and his best friend. Kibum was immediately reaching for the bow behind his back, but his shaking hands prevented him from being of any use.

“Kibum! Your Highness!”

They turned around. An armored horse had stopped in front of them.

“Get up! Come on!” The rider, Joon, grabbed Kibum’s arm and pulled him up onto the horse.

Kibum was so taken aback that he didn’t even question Joon's sudden appearance. He held tightly onto him as the stallion turned and galloped away. Jonghyun was following them but had trouble catching up.

“What were you thinking? It’s dangerous out here!”

“Why are you… how did you know-“

“My guards told me about your absence and which direction you were headed,” Joon explained. Kibum couldn’t hear much over the wind blowing around his ears, but something felt weird to him. Woohyun wasn’t any of Joon’s guards, yet he would be the only person with enough knowledge about their possible location. Then again, Kibum should be grateful that Joon had been looking for them.

Back at the royal stables, the first thing Jonghyun did was get off his horse to confront their savior.

“Joon, why did you follow us?”

Joon helped Kibum down his horse and handed it over to Woohyun, who had been waiting patiently for their arrival.

“That’s a very unique way of voicing your gratitude, your Highness,” Joon responded, his attention still on Kibum as he looked him all over.

Jonghyun hadn't been expecting sarcasm. He wasn't used to someone answering him like this, but he knew better than to lose his temper. Joon had saved them after all.

“I didn't mean to retain my gratitude. We are indeed very thankful for your help.“

“Are you hurt?”

“No, I’m fine but-“

“I wasn’t talking to you, Your Highness,” Joon explained.

Jonghyun was so taken aback that he just stared. Joon was purposely attacking him. Joon had to turn down whatever was bugging him or Jonghyun would take care of it himself.

“My back hurts a little but that’s all. No need to worry,” Kibum explained, his eyes darting from one man to another. He had already noticed the tension and chose to stay out of it.

“Good. Make sure you don’t go out without a guard ever again. It’s dangerous.”

“We always go out alone,” Jonghyun interfered, blindly freeing Juliette from its harness while focusing on Joon's every move. Woohyun quickly scurried over to take care of Jonghyun's horse.

“Then maybe you should stop,” Joon shot back before turning towards Kibum again. “Don’t worry about Aurora, Kibum. My guards will find her.”

Kibum just nodded.

“Your Highness.” Joon bowed politely after turning around once again. It was meant to be a polite goodbye but Jonghyun felt mocked, Joon's smile only fueling his anger.

A moment later, the commander was gone and Jonghyun could only stare after him, clenching his fists. Kibum saw the growing vein on his neck. It wasn't a good sign.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staying at the castle with his big brother, Kibum had never thought meeting the prince would completely change his life. Dealing with self-discovery, a mysterious stalker and feelings for his best friend, he soon realizes that wine isn't the only thing that can poison you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers <3 I hope you enjoy the next chapter! Leave a comment if you like <3 I'm always curious what you think about the plot so far.

                                      

 

The displeasure in Jonghyun’s face was impossible to miss.

It had only been five minutes since they had left the stables and Kibum could already feel the air between him and his best friend thickening.

“What is wrong with him? He can’t just talk to me like that!” Jonghyun groaned, his voice unusually loud. “I’m the future king, he should be careful.”

Kibum had never seen him this angry. Joon had crossed a dangerous line.

“He was probably afraid your father would get mad at him for not taking enough care of you.” Kibum hoped that his words would calm him down.

“He’s not my nanny, Kibum. He’s supposed to mind his own business instead of following me around and snapping at me like an ungrateful peasant.”

Or maybe Kibum had just made it worse. Then again, Jonghyun was right. Joon wasn’t supposed to take care of the prince, much less following him around.

“It’s not like I need his help to save you,” Jonghyun added, this time more to himself. Under different circumstances, Kibum would have been thrilled about this statement. “Why is he so eager to take care of you anyway?”

It wasn’t easy to grasp Jonghyun’s actual problem and why Joon’s behavior was bothering him so much. Kibum decided to remain silent, giving his best friend the opportunity to release his anger by venting some more.

Unfortunately, Jonghyun was already giving him an expectant look.

“I don’t think he was just taking care of me. He rescued both of us, didn’t he? And you don’t need as much protection as I do. You know how to fight.”

“I’m sure he likes you, Kibum.”

“What?”

Kibum stopped in his tracks. They had been walking down the stairs, the castle garden appearing beneath them.

“He likes you, Kibum. The way he looks at you.”

“What are you trying to say? Stop confusing me.”

Jonghyun opened his mouth to answer but glanced around instead. “Let’s not talk about this here.”

They made their way over to the conservatory, closing and locking the door behind them. Warm, thick air was greeting them, and the colorful assortment of flowers immediately caught Kibum’s attention.

“I’m sure he likes you, romantically.”

To Kibum’s surprise, Jonghyun looked dead serious.

“You must be joking.” It had to be a joke, but he could clearly see Jonghyun shaking his head.

“No. I mean, there are people like that, right?”

Jonghyun’s voice had lost its certainty. Kibum wasn't sure if he was supposed to feel offended by that question.

“People like that?”, he repeated, his eyebrow raised.

“You know, people preferring the same gender. Kibum, please don't be mad at me. I'm already trying not to sound rude but I never... I don't know how-”

“Jonghyun, stop. It's okay.“ A smile found its way onto Kibum’s face. Even if he wanted to, it would be impossible to be mad at his best friend. And still, the fact that Kibum was part of 'those people’ wasn't really helping the situation. “I know you are not like your father. You actually care about other people.”

“Thank you, that means a lot”, Jonghyun responded with a small smile. “But honestly, I am quite sure he has taken interest in you.”

Kibum just rolled his eyes at that. “He's like double my age. That’s ridiculous.”

He couldn't understand why Jonghyun was digging so deep into this; it needed to stop. Everyone had their bad days, even someone like Joon.

“Let's not talk about this anymore.”

“I'm sorry, Kibum. I don't know why this is bothering me so much. Let's go back.”

Jonghyun was about to turn around when he realized that Kibum hadn't moved at all. His best friend was staring at a red flower, his finger brushing along the delicate petals.

“Do you think they will find Aurora?” Kibum’s expression had turned thoughtful, worried.

“I’m sure they will.”

Though neither of them knew if the white mare would return, Kibum wanted to believe in it. “Thank you. I know she is just a horse, but she does mean a lot to me.”

 _Just like you_ , Kibum thought after looking towards his best friend. Jonghyun was standing there with a soft smile, his hand finding its way on top of Kibum’s shoulder to provide some form of reassurance.

“I get that. Animals can be such loyal companions,” Jonghyun said.

The longer Kibum was looking at him, the more he realized that Jonghyun really was alluring with his unique and attractive appearance; his beautiful, blinding smile and his big, fascinating eyes. Until now, he had never looked at him as a possible love interest. He had never dared to stare or swoon over him. It wouldn't have been appropriate considering their platonic bond, but Kibum was aware that he couldn’t keep this up forever.

He felt the urge to compare Jonghyun to one of those gorgeous flowers, though it simply wouldn't be enough.

Words would never be enough to describe the beauty of Kim Jonghyun.

“Come on, let’s go. I have to join my father for dinner today.” The warm touch on his shoulder disappeared, but Kibum immediately reached for Jonghyun’s arm, sliding his own around it for a firm grip. Jonghyun gave him an affectionate smile, and Kibum’s insides were melting.

Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad to swoon just a little bit.

 

Minho was standing outside the door to the dining room, his thoughts drifting off to the young prince and his behavior towards him. Taemin was still very dismissive, making it hard for an inexperienced guardian like him to fulfill his duty. He had tried to befriend him but Taemin just wouldn't let it happen.

Minho felt lost but wasn't ready to give up.

The royal dining room had been used less and less the past years; one of the princes being too busy with work while the other was lacking interest in joining their father altogether. Now that Taemin had a guardian that took care of his schedule, the king was able to spend time with both of his sons.

“It feels nice to sit together after such a long time. How have you been?”

The king’s raspy voice felt foreign to Taemin’s ears. He hadn’t heard it in forever and wouldn’t have complained about it at all, but his guardian was already behaving like a shadow and Taemin couldn't avoid obligations like this anymore.

“I’m doing well, father. What about you?” Jonghyun looked up from his filled plate to send his father a smile. It was fake, Taemin knew that and their father probably knew it too. Those courtesies meant nothing and Taemin just rolled his eyes, proceeding to stab his food.

The boredom was visible in his face. Minho should have just left him alone instead of torturing him with his father’s presence.

“Taemin.”

After what felt like hours, Taemin turned towards the man sitting across the long wooden table. The king was frowning and Taemin felt grateful for his ability to dive into deep thoughts and blending out his surroundings. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with his father and hoped that he could go back to those comfortable daydreams as soon as possible.

“Taemin, what happened to your hair?”

The king was used to the lack of voice from his youngest son. Normally he would just leave him be but there was something he had to talk about.

“Nothing happened to my hair, father”, Taemin spat back and continued poking the peas on his plate. He could almost feel his brother’s eyes on him but tried not to care too much. Jonghyun wouldn’t intervene, he never did.

“You look like a girl, Taemin”, the king stated bluntly and put his chopsticks away to fully concentrate on the conversation. Taemin realized that his father – once again – had found something to pester him with.

“You would surely be happy about a daughter, would you not? One son has always been enough for you after all.”

Taemin’s voice was sharp but coated sweetly with a smile. It wasn't a secret that Jonghyun had always been the king's favorite. Taemin was just this exhausting little brat, always being pitied and shamed for their mother’s death and the topic of every gossip being carried around the castle.

“Don’t talk to your father like that!” The king yelled and even startled his oldest son.

Despite being prepared for some sort of outburst, Taemin flinched. He cursed his body for being so fragile and weak, lacking the ability to prevent such embarrassing reactions. But he wouldn’t falter, and he wouldn’t give in.

Even though his father was in fact the ruler of this country, Taemin would never crawl before his feet. He would never listen nor follow his orders. The only feelings he had left for this man were hatred and disgust.

“I talk to you however I want.” Taemin narrowed his eyes. “It must be so amusing to make fun of your own son. Is this why you wanted me to be here? To insult me?”

Taemin tried to remain calm but inside he was screaming. This dinner was already over for him. There was no need to stay, so he got up to leave.

“Father!”, Jonghyun suddenly yelled with fear in his voice. Their father had left his place at the table, storming towards his youngest son.

It took Taemin by surprise when he got pushed against the wall, his body wincing in pain. His father had completely lost it and Taemin couldn’t stop staring at him in, the fear written all over his face.

“I’m done with your disrespectful behavior!”

The voice sent a shiver down his spine. The king had never been this angry or violent before.

“I’m sick of hearing about you disregarding my orders and everything I say! I’m sick of people gushing about my disobedient son! Behave accordingly like the prince that you are!”

Each word hit Taemin like thunder. To witness the king's displeasure towards him was frightening and something he had never expected to happen. Usually Taemin wouldn’t even know if the king was caring about what he did.

Even his older brother was shocked, according to his overwhelmed expression. And still, Taemin believed that Jonghyun would rather leave than interfere.

“Father! That’s enough!”

Or maybe Taemin was wrong.

Though the king looked like he wanted to put Jonghyun in his place for this sudden bravery, he didn’t. Instead, he let go of Taemin’s collar and took a deep breath to come down from his high.

“You are going to cut your hair. You look like a shame to our family”, he said in a calm but commanding voice. Taemin was still in the process of recovering from this sudden attack, though It didn't keep him from sending his father a provoking look.

“You just can’t stand that it makes me look like mother.”

Taemin’s voice was weak, but his father still managed to get each word. At least judging from the painful slap across the face he earned just a moment later.

He could hear Jonghyun gasp, but as expected, his brother didn’t do anything. He wouldn’t dare.

“I’m telling Minho to take care of it.” It was the last thing Taemin heard from his father until he left to talk to the guardian waiting outside.

Without a warning, tears rolled down Taemin’s face, the realization of the past minutes suddenly hitting him. He sank towards the floor, feeling paralyzed and unable to leave or even fight against his father's order.

Jonghyun was witnessing all of this. When their eyes met, Taemin could see hesitation, guilt. It was more irritating than anything else.

“Of course, Your Majesty”, Minho answered to the king and bowed his head. He had received a special order and was about to step into the room when Jonghyun crossed his way, making him stop.

“Please take care of him”, he whispered and headed off, leaving no time for Minho to react.

Jonghyun’s request was confusing at first but after Minho witnessed Taemin’s crouching position on the floor with his reddened cheek and glossy eyes, he knew something must have been happening.

“Are you ok-“

“I’m fine!”, Taemin snapped.

Despite his loud, irritated voice, Minho could hear the frustration behind it. He was struggling to get up and Minho wondered if he was hurt. Taemin's attitude would usually keep him on distance but there was no way he would just stand there and watch.

“Let me help you.”

“I said I’m fine!”, Taemin hissed. He tried to get away as Minho was about to come closer, but it was a ridiculous attempt from the beginning. The aftermath of his father's outburst was still evident in his body; his shaky legs forcing him to lean against the wall with a heavy sigh.

“Did you eat something?”

Minho kept him stable after getting hold of his arm and Taemin just let it happen. He had reached his breaking point and needed to hold back for his own well-being.

“No, I didn’t.” The plate full of meat and vegetables was speaking for itself.

“I’ll make sure you get something later. Let’s go to your chamber first. You have to rest.”

Their eyes met and Taemin turned away, not wanting to see Minho’s worried expression any longer.

“Whatever”, he mumbled under his breath. Minho couldn’t hold back a small smile at that.

 

For the last few hours, Minho had been guarding Taemin’s chamber, making sure nobody would disturb him. He knew he had to take care of the king’s order rather sooner than later but for the moment, Taemin needed rest. The cooks were already preparing a light meal, so he could regain his strength.

Minho felt ambitious after witnessing a change in Taemin’s behavior. Kibum had been right; Minho had to be patient. There was no other way to fulfill the king’s wishes and therefore improving as a guardian.

As much as Minho disliked the king of Myeongseong, he was under his command now and had to follow his orders.

“Sir Choi, we are bringing your requested meal.” A cook had stopped in front of the door with a tray of covered dishes. Minho nodded at him and quietly opened the door. Taemin was probably still sleeping and shouldn’t be woken up too harshly.

To his surprise, Taemin was already awake and sitting comfortably on his bed. He was watching everything with wary eyes.

“Thank you for your effort. You can go now”, Minho said, dismissing the cook after the dishes had been arranged on the table.

“You can also go now. I can eat by myself,” Taemin said from his place on the bed.

“Of course, Your Highness”, Minho answered with an obedient bow. “I was just making sure you are alright. It seems that you are feeling better now.”

“I am. Now leave”, Taemin pushed, his voice getting impatient. Minho’s hopes were shattered at once. He had hoped to stay longer and maybe have a small conversation.

It turned out Taemin still wasn’t fond of his presence when Minho came back an hour later.

“What is the meaning of this?”

Taemin’s brows furrowed after not only Minho had entered his chamber, but an odd-looking stranger. The latter's hair reminded him of an elegant interpretation of a bird’s nest.

“Get out”, Taemin demanded at once. He could sense that something was wrong.

Instead of getting an answer, Minho urged the man to sit down. With wary eyes, Taemin followed his every movement.

“Your Highness, please listen to me. This is Sir Park, your father’s friend and hairdresser. He is going to take care of your appearance.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.”

It sounded like a threat.

Taemin was obviously feeling better but his stubborn attitude had also returned.

“Your father wishes that you cut your hair, Your Highness.”

“He doesn’t wish, he demands.”

“Considering his rank, he is entitled to do so.”

“It’s none of his or your business at all!”

The king had given him an order. He was counting on Minho; counting on his ability to take care of his son. If Taemin would keep behaving like this, Minho wouldn’t be able to do that.

“It is in fact my business, Your Highness. I am your guardian now.“

“I don’t care!”

Taemin didn’t realize that he had just pushed his guardian over the edge. At least not until Minho rushed towards him and grabbed his wrist to pull him off the bed and into a standing position.

“Do you want to get hurt again? Is this really what you want?” Minho asked as he was tightening his grip, directly looking into Taemin’s eyes.

For the second time today, Taemin froze in shock. He was feeling the worst déjà-vu.

“I don’t know what he did to you, but it would be wise for you to behave.”

“I-“

“Taemin”, Minho interrupted, calmer this time. At this point he wasn't caring about formal language anymore. “You are the son of a king. There is no way around it. He will always find a way to make you listen.”

“He won’t. He never cared enough to do so.”

“Well, he certainly does now, and you should be aware of that.”

Minho hated the thought of a father hitting his son. He wanted Taemin to avoid it, even if it meant forcing him to obey against his will.

Taemin bit down on his lower lip. He had gotten cautious and remained still to avoid another possible slap across the face. “It’s still none of your business.”

“Do you want me to get the guards? Do you want them to tie you to a chair?” Minho’s voice didn’t fail the warning seeking through. “Because you wouldn’t give me any other chance and I really don’t want to do this to you.”

He wasn’t even sure if he would ever do something like this, though it would be the only way to satisfy the king. And yet, Minho wasn’t that kind of person and he just hoped that Taemin would finally comply and end this pointless drama.

However, instead of giving in, Taemin yanked away his arm and rushed past his guardian. His only thought was the need to escape but unfortunately, Minho had trained reflexes and was able to stop him before he could even reach the door.

“Guards!”

“No!”, Taemin shouted and stopped squirming at once. He was staring at his guardian with fear in his eyes. “Don’t! I’m going to behave!”

Minho had been waiting for those words all day.

“A wise decision, Your Highness,” he said with a smile, switching back to proper manners.

The prince lowered his head in defeat, his long hair covering a pained expression.

“I’m certain that short hair will suit you very well.” It was a weak attempt to lighten the mood and as expected, Taemin didn’t answer.

“Leave”, he demanded instead. “I'm going to do it if you just leave.”

 

For each strand of hair, there was a tear following its way onto the ground. Taemin felt utterly betrayed, his pride completely crushed by not only his father but also his guardian. All this time he had managed to sneak away from responsibilities and orders. It had led to a strong feeling of security, which had now vanished completely.

His eyes were still glistening when the door opened and Taemin was allowed to leave. After noticing his guardian standing next to the door waiting for him, his whole expression turned hard. He wanted to get away from this man. Minho had managed to destroy his life in just a single day.

Unfortunately, Minho was reaching for his arm as he tried to walk past. Taemin’s skin felt like burning and he freed himself with all the strength he had left.

“Stop touching me already!”, he snapped.

Minho wasn’t surprised at all. He didn’t mean any harm, but Taemin was obviously still mad.

“I just wanted to compliment your hairstyle.”

His words were so sincere and careful that Taemin could just stare.

First his guardian tried to be nice, then he forced him to follow his father's orders and now he was back to being nice again? No, Taemin wouldn't have any of this. He couldn't trust this man at all. Not that he had ever wanted to.

“Don't act like you care! I bet you are so proud of yourself, aren't you? My father will be so pleased,” Taemin spoke through gritted teeth.

“I do care. I know you can't see that, but I just wanted to protect you.”

Taemin spat onto the ground after hearing those words. He tried hard not to laugh out loud.

“All you do is protect yourself.”

A sudden flow of hot tears appeared on Taemin's face, but his expression didn't change at all. He had always tried to avoid crying in front of others but after being forced to chop off his hair and bow to his father's will, what was the point of hiding it anymore?

Everyone had succeeded in breaking him today.

“Go to hell, Choi” Taemin whispered, his voice getting weaker by the second. Before it would break down completely, he decided to leave.

Taemin desperately needed some time to himself, processing the horrible state his hair would be in from now on.

Minho stood there with feelings of regret as he watched Taemin disappear. His short hair had been looking great. It wasn’t surprising at all, considering Taemin’s pretty face. He would have been able to pull off any hairstyle.

“Sir Choi, you have been of great help. I will put in a good word for you.”

Minho needed a few seconds to turn towards the hairdresser. Since he had reached his goal, Minho was supposed to feel good. But after seeing the prince like this, he couldn’t enjoy it anymore, not even the positive message the king would receive about completing his task.

Maybe Taemin had been right and he had only managed to protect himself.

“Thank you, Sir Park. Have a nice evening.”

Minho bowed and walked off.

No matter how bad he felt for doing what he had just done, he had to offer protection to the young prince. He had made his choice to be a guardian and it was exactly what he would keep on doing.

Hopefully, Minho would find a way to show his good intentions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staying at the castle with his big brother, Kibum had never thought meeting the prince would completely change his life. Dealing with self-discovery, a mysterious stalker and feelings for his best friend, he soon realizes that wine isn't the only thing that can poison you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I'm late ;; I'm sorry, but here you go <3 The next chapter will take a little longer. I hope you won't be too impatient after this cliffhanger~

                                      

 

Kibum rushed down the stairs, almost slipping before reaching the royal stables. It only took him a second to find his white mare, a bright smile plastered on his face

“Aurora!”

The mare neighed at the arrival of its owner, hooves stomping in excitement. Kibum had thrown his arms around the long neck, enjoying the feeling of soft fur against his cheek.

“Kibum.”

Kibum turned towards the royal guard's commander. He had noticed him before, but the mare had been his priority for obvious reasons.

“Joon, I am so grateful. Thank you for bringing her back.” Kibum leaned his cheek against his horse's jaw and closed his eyes to enjoy the warmth. “I couldn't sleep all night. I'm so glad you found her so quickly.”

“I promised we would find her. I heard how much she means to you,” Joon explained, his hand touching the mare's strong back. “She sprained her leg. But don't worry, I'm sure it will heal in no time.”

Joon pointed towards Auroras left back hoof. The mare was limping. Kibum hadn't noticed it before.

“At least she's alive.”

Because after all that happened, this was the most important thing for Kibum. Woohyun probably knew how to take care of a sprained hoof and Aurora would be in perfect shape very soon.

“You can go back now. It's late”, Joon said to his fellow guard as he noticed him just standing there in silence. The man had been waiting to be dismissed after joining the search for Kibum's lost companion.

“You should also go back to bed, Kibum. Aurora will be in good hands.”

“Just a little longer,” Kibum insisted.

Joon watched in silence as Kibum slowly calmed down his mare. It had been through a lot of stress but Kibum's soothing voice and his gentle strokes were working wonders.

“I hope you will consider my warning, Kibum. It's dangerous out there.”

Kibum looked up at once. He remembered Jonghyun's anger towards the commander and wasn't sure how to respond to that. Joon really shouldn't have lashed out like that.

“I understand that you want to make sure nobody is getting hurt but you shouldn't have done it like this,” Kibum said. It sounded harsh, but he felt the need to defend his best friend.

“It wasn't my intention to anger the prince. My apologies,” Joon's responded. It felt sincere.

“We will be careful in the future. I promise.”

Joon smiled at that and reached for Aurora's rein. “You really need to rest, Kibum. So does Aurora.”

Maybe Joon was right. Kibum would probably stay the rest of the night if nobody would urge him to go back to bed.

After leading his mare back into its box, Kibum wanted to voice his gratitude before leaving. Joon had done mistakes but this didn't mean Kibum couldn't be thankful.

“I wanted to thank you again for saving us, Joon. I will forever be grateful.” Kibum lowered his head for a slight bow. It wasn't necessary, but he chose to do it.

“Kibum, please don't. It's my duty,” Joon said with a smile on his face. He was about to say something else but closed his mouth instead. His gaze was suddenly focused on Kibum’s face as the distance shortened between them. When Kibum felt the urge to step back, Joon was already too close.

“Joon, what-”

“Kibum, your eyes.”

“My... eyes?”, was the only thing Kibum could say before his chin was being lifted. Joon stared into Kibum's brown eyes, catching him off guard. His whole body froze, fear taking over his mind.

 

_“He likes you, Kibum. The way he looks at you.”_

 

Maybe Jonghyun had been right all along.

“They are stunning”, Joon breathed, startling Kibum for good and causing him to back off at once.

“Never do that again”, Kibum whispered in a shaky voice as he took another step back. Joon's behavior was alarming.

“K-Kibum, I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened, I-” Joon groaned in frustration after realizing Kibum's reaction; his eyes suddenly widened in pure disbelief of his own actions. He was struggling, Kibum could see that but his shaking hands reminded him of the need to get away.

Jonghyun's warning was still ringing in his ears while he was running out of the stables. As unbelievable as it may be, Joon seemed to like him. There was no other explanation for what had just happened.

Even back in his chamber, Joon's words were still causing goosebumps all over Kibum's skin. It had felt strange and wrong, especially considering the commander's age. Kibum had been so thankful for Joon’s help, but now he just wanted to keep his distance. Joon was up to no good.

Though it was better to keep it a secret. Jonghyun would probably lose it completely.

 

The next day, Kibum had spent the morning to organize a small feast for lunch. He wanted to make sure that Jonghyun was eating enough and he knew that work could sometimes prevent him from doing so.

On top of that, Kibum desperately needed something to focus on in order to forget last night's encounter.

Maids were scurrying through the room after Kibum had walked into the prince's chamber. They turned around as he entered, sending him a smile.

Kibum was well known in the castle and not only because he was around Jonghyun all the time. Because of his own background, Kibum didn't look down on people of lower rank and enjoyed listening to their stories, never refusing a friendly chat.

“Your Highness.” Kibum went down to his knees for a deep bow.

When people were around, he had to act as formal as possible in front of the prince. It was annoying and unnecessary, but he couldn't just disregard the rules.

“Kibum!”

After noticing his assistant, Jonghyun presented a bright smile. He was still sitting in bed, now putting aside the book he had been reading.

Kibum's face lit up after seeing Jonghyun's joyful expression and he forgot about the uneasy encounter he had experienced just a few hours ago.

“I hope you don't mind that I'm still lingering in bed.”

“Not at all. I would advise you to rest more often, Your Highness.”

The formality of Kibum's answer made Jonghyun pause and glance over to the maids. They had just finished dusting and collecting clothes, now looking around for more things to do.

“It's alright, you can go. It doesn't have to be so... perfect.”

Though he always told them not to turn his chamber into a museum, they still did. Jonghyun couldn't be mad because they were just doing their job and probably didn't want to get in trouble.

“I organized a big meal for you”, Kibum announced after watching the maids leaving one by one. Jonghyun's mood seemed to be extra positive today and hopefully he would be even happier to hear about this.

“You did?”, Jonghyun asked, a surprised but delighted smile on his face.

“I know you have to attend a meeting with some nobles today,” Kibum said as he was nearing the bed. “And I thought you could need the energy. The cooks are preparing all of your favorite dishes.”

At this point, Jonghyun had left the warmth of his blanket and got up to show his gratitude with a hug. Now it was Kibum's turn to be surprised.

“Don't ever question your ability as my assistant, Kibum. You are doing an excellent job. This is exactly what I needed,” Jonghyun explained in a whisper and leaned back to look into his friend's eyes. “But only you would know that.”

Kibum just smiled, unable to say anything. He was touched and at the same time longing for more physical contact. His cheeks were changing colors, openly showing the affection for his best friend.

“I hope you don't expect me to eat all of it by myself. I would be happy about some company,” Jonghyun said with a playful expression.

“I would love to join you,” Kibum answered without hesitation. He had ordered as many dishes as possible and had secretly hoped to receive an offer like this.

These days, they would rarely find the time to eat together. Classes had to be attended, meetings had to be hold and events had to be planned. Whenever Jonghyun had time to rest, he would instantly fall asleep and Kibum would make sure to avoid any disturbance.

The prince had to deal with insomnia from time to time and Kibum was happy about every second of sleep Jonghyun would get.

Luckily, today he seemed very well rested.

 

“They did a wonderful job.” Jonghyun had a wide smile on his face as he took in the sight in front of him. The table was covered in freshly cooked dishes, some of them still steaming.

“It looks so appetizing,” Kibum said as he plopped down on one of the chairs. His mouth was watering, though he had been eating breakfast just a few hours ago.

But still, he was patiently waiting for Jonghyun to take the first bite. Not because he was a prince, but because this was something meant for him. Something Kibum had organized to take care of his friend's well-being.

The cold noodles were slurped right away, putting a smile on Kibum's face. He knew it was Jonghyun's favorite thing to eat.

“You are more than I deserve, Kibummie,” Jonghyun said between tasting the raw salmon and the noodles. “It's so tasty.”

“I think you are overreacting because you have been starving,” Kibum replied with an amused undertone.

“That could also be a possibility, yes,” Jonghyun agreed, his eyes already darting around to pick something else to taste. Kibum was chewing on a piece of meat as he noticed the bottle of wine.

“Go ahead. I don’t mind”, Jonghyun urged his best friend after following his gaze. “As long as we don’t drink too much.”

After all, a drunk prince wouldn’t make the best impression when meeting with nobles.

Kibum was surprised to see the bottle had already been opened. It was probably for convenience since everyone always did their best to serve their prince.

“Here you go, Your Highness”, Jonghyun said in a playful voice after reaching for the bottle. He wanted to take care of Kibum’s glass first, treating him like a true royal. Kibum thought it was completely over the top but charming none the less.

Kibum was chuckling joyfully as the wine twirled into his glass, letting it move around a little bit before taking a small sip.

The sound of the bottle clinking against Jonghyun’s glass reached his ears and he watched his friend pouring some of it for himself. It was the last thing Kibum witnessed until his mind suddenly refused to work.

“I could get used to calling you that, you know. It's nice to be on the other side for once- Kibum?”

The amused expression vanished at once. Jonghyun had noticed the change in Kibum’s face, which was suddenly blank as he continued to stare into space.

Something was off.

“Kibum? Are you okay?”

The moment Kibum brought his hand up to his throat and started gasping for air, every alarm in Jonghyun's head started ringing.

Poison.

“Guards!”, Jonghyun screamed on top of his lungs as he got up at once. “Kibum! Kibum, are you okay?!”

Jonghyun’s heart shattered when he saw Kibum's pleading eyes. A small whimper escaped his lips before he started coughing violently.

“Guards!”, Jonghyun yelled again, wondering why nobody had already entered to help.

Instead of waiting, Jonghyun rushed onto Kibum’s side and arrived just in time to keep him from slipping off the chair. He had lost control over his body, now holding onto Jonghyun for support.

“Kibum, please. You have to hang in there. Everything will be alright.“ Jonghyun wasn’t sure if he was trying to calm down his friend or himself. His hands were shaking, a million thoughts running through his mind.

Suddenly, the door opened, and a familiar figure rushed into the room. It wasn’t a guard, it was their commander.

Joon stopped right in front of them, his gaze landing on the glass of wine. Jonghyun had never been happier to see him.

“Joon, we have to get him to a physician! The wine is poisoned!”

Joon just crouched down beside them, his hand disappearing inside his pocket. Only a moment later, he was holding a small bottle against Kibum’s lips. “Drink this,” he urged, completely ignoring the prince.

But Jonghyun didn’t question him. He wasn’t able to question any of this, because it looked like Joon knew what he was doing. Jonghyun needed to trust him. He had no other choice.

“It’s an antidote,” Joon eventually explained. “I hope it’s not too late.”

“What do you mean not too late?!” Jonghyun asked, frightened. But Joon decided to ignore him again, which was probably the better choice.

“Kibum, please”, Joon pleaded as Kibum started to cough even heavier and was constantly gasping for air, unable to do what he had been told to. Jonghyun really wanted to help but his hands were shaking uncontrollably, fear paralyzing his body.

Was this really happening? He couldn't lose the only person so dear to him. He needed Kibum to stay by his side forever.

“Let me do this!”, Jonghyun interfered after making a decision. He was scared, yes, but it wouldn’t keep him from fighting for Kibum’s life.

After snatching the bottle out of Joon’s hands, Jonghyun ended Kibum’s squirming by grabbing his jaw and forcefully opening his mouth. Joon was helping within seconds, making sure the bottle had been emptied completely.

Meanwhile, Kibum was whimpering and fighting against the strong hold on his body, wanting to cough properly again. He was able to free himself after the liquid had been poured inside his mouth and immediately turned into a gurgling mess.

His eyes were wide, hot tears streaming down his face.

Jonghyun was afraid his friend would suffocate any moment. He couldn't imagine the fear and endless pain he had to go through, which is why he pulled Kibum against his chest right after, his arms securely wrapped around the slender frame. This time, Kibum didn't fight back but rather clung onto him, the coughing swallowed by Jonghyun’s garment.

“Guards!”, Joon yelled towards the open door. It was odd that nobody had come to help yet. “Why is nobody guarding your chamber! You are the prince, aren’t you?”

It sounded harsh, but it wasn’t intentional. They both had trouble controlling their emotions after this unexpected incident.

“You tell me,” Jonghyun replied, his tone biting. “They are your guards.”

“Your Highness!”

Finally, a guard was nearing the dramatic scene.

“He has been poisoned,” Jonghyun explained before the man could ask anything. “Hurry and bring a physician!”

The guard seemed overwhelmed but eventually did what he had been told to.

“A doctor will be there soon. Everything will be fine,” Jonghyun whispered, his hands brushing away strands of dark brown hair. Kibum’s breathing was getting more and more controlled. Aside from an occasional cough, he seemed to be fine.

A whole mountain was lifted off Jonghyun's chest.

“I will ask about your guards. Stay safe,” Joon interrupted the peaceful moment and hurriedly left the room.

Everything went quiet. Only now, Jonghyun realized what had been happening in the last few minutes.

Someone had tried to poison them, almost killing his best friend.

Another cough startled him, and he looked down into Kibum's reddened face. The latter was still holding onto him, now leaning his head against Jonghyun's shoulder. He looked weak, drained of any energy.

“Everything will be fine,” Jonghyun repeated, this time more to himself.

 

The physician had urged Jonghyun to wait outside. It would avoid disturbance during the treatment, so he complied.

“Inform Sir Choi about this. And search the castle for anyone suspicious. Someone wants to kill me,” Jonghyun ordered, watching the guard nodding and walking off. He would prefer to take care of things himself but also refused to leave this place. Not until he was informed about Kibum's condition.

“Your Highness.”

And it seemed like he wouldn't be waiting alone.

“Joon, do you have news?”

“We found the guards that were supposed to stay outside,” Joon reported.

“Why did they leave? I want answers. If they don't comply, make sure they won't have any other ch-”

“They are dead, Your Highness,” Joon interrupted, his expression darkening. “Their throats have been slit. We haven't found the killer yet.”

Jonghyun's mouth was wide open after hearing this.

“It was an assassination,” he realized, unable to think straight. His mind was torn between worrying about Kibum and trying to figure out how to catch this dangerous person.

As a prince, he needed to protect his people. He couldn't have a killer running around. Someone needed to take care of this problem.

But Jonghyun decided to take care of something else first.

“Joon.”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

“Why are you always right there whenever something happens?”

Jonghyun had wondered about this earlier. It wasn't the first time Joon had been suddenly turning up to safe the situation.

Could Jonghyun trust their loyal commander? He needed to find out the truth.

“Your Highness, I was patrolling through the castle when I heard someone yelling,” Joon explained. Jonghyun realized that he was acting completely different from their last encounter.

And still, Jonghyun couldn’t help but wonder about Joon’s convenient appearances.

“Of course you were,” Jonghyun retorted, still unsure. “And you just happened to have an antidote with you. What a lucky coincidence.”

“All of my guards are carrying antidotes. Poison can kill you right away.”

Joon's voice had turned defensive.

Jonghyun should have been thankful. He shouldn't question a loyal commander, but he couldn't bring himself to trust anyone after innocent men had been killed and Kibum had been poisoned.

When the door opened, and the physician came outside, they both turned around in anticipation.

“Your Highness, your assistant is out of danger. You can visit him now, but he has to rest his voice”, the man explained. “The poison probably didn’t reach his organs. The antidote must have saved his life.”

Jonghyun sighed in relief. Maybe he had been too harsh to Joon after all.

“Thank you for your efforts,” Jonghyun said with a thankful smile, watching the physician leave. Then he turned towards Joon, who was still standing there.

“For now, I won't question you any further,” Jonghyun said. “Find this killer and make sure everyone is safe. But if I ever catch you doing something suspicious, my father's trust won't be enough to protect you from my wrath.”

Jonghyun's warning didn't sound as threatening as he had wanted it to be. The good news had calmed him down, his doubts fading.

“I'm not the one putting him in constant danger.”

Jonghyun was about to turn around when Joon's words made him pause. The whole time, Joon had been acting cautious, respectful. But now, his whole expression had changed.

“What?”

“There will always be people wanting to get rid of you. If he dies, it would be your fault.”

Joon had decided to completely dismiss the formalities. Once again, Jonghyun felt attacked. He hadn't been expecting to be accused like this.

But Joon wasn't done with his speech yet.

“You should be thankful that I saved his life instead of questioning me,” he said before bowing in an elegant motion. “Have a nice day, Your Highness.”

The commander rushed away to fulfill his duties, leaving Jonghyun behind with a frown on his face. He had known Joon for ages, and he never would have thought he would ever question his behavior. Was Joon really able to deceive him like this?

 

Jonghyun had never felt so uneasy stepping into his own chamber. The moment he saw Kibum on his bed, his heart started aching. Kibum might have escaped death, but it had definitely left some marks. He wasn't looking all that good. Actually, it was quite the opposite.

“Kibum...”

Kibum turned towards the door the moment it had been opened. But there was no sign of happiness or relief in his face. In fact, Kibum's expression was tired, exhausted, his skin as pale as it could get. His puffy eyes brought Jonghyun back to those terrifying moments and he quickly banished those thoughts before they could get to him.

Jonghyun just stood there and looked at his best friend, watching his lifeless eyes filling up with water once again, streaks of tears staining Kibum's face.

“Kibum, don't. Please don't cry.”

Tears were already forming in his own eyes as Jonghyun sat down next to his best friend. There was no need for him to reach forward because Kibum was already shuffling closer and holding onto him with an unusual force.

The embrace felt desperate and unstable with Kibum clawing into his garment and trying to get a proper hold. He was sobbing into the fabric and Jonghyun felt completely heartbroken.

“It's okay, Kibum... Kibummie...” Jonghyun's voice got softer after using the familiar nickname, with which he hoped to calm him down a bit.

And it worked, because Kibum relaxed against his body just a moment later. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing calmly against Jonghyun’s shoulder. Kibum really needed to rest his throat and Jonghyun would make sure that he would be able to do so as long as he needed to.

With a content sigh, Jonghyun allowed himself to relax. It took just a few seconds until his pulse slowed down and he could feel his own exhaustion.

Finally, everything got quiet and that painful mess in his head was slowly fading away.

He could feel Kibum’s body moving and opened his eyes to glance down at him. Kibum's expression was hard to read but it seemed like he wanted to say something. Unfortunately, Kibum wasn't allowed to talk, so Jonghyun decided to take over.

“Kibum, I-”

Jonghyun stopped as soon as he felt a burning sensation behind his eyes. He knew he would start crying if he kept going.

Then again, what was he supposed to do? Hold it back and act like nothing bad had happened at all?

“I thought I had lost you.”

Even quicker than Jonghyun had imagined, his voice broke and his lips started shaking, a whole stream of tears covering his face. He felt so vulnerable and helpless.

To his surprise, Kibum just silently looked at him. Then, warm fingers brushed along Jonghyun's own, a heartbreaking smile appearing on Kibum's face. It was a gesture of affection and something inside Jonghyun's chest started bursting.

Looking into Kibum's eyes, Jonghyun realized that there was something very strong between them. He had always been so sensitive to Kibum’s touch; to the sound of his voice and the way his face would brighten up when seeing each other.

Jonghyun had never thought much about it. At least until now.

Before Jonghyun even knew what he was doing, he had already leaned forward to claim Kibum’s lips. They were so soft and soothing that his mind went completely blank.

He could feel Kibum's body freezing and decided to grab his hand, keeping him from pulling away. To his surprise, Kibum wasn’t even trying to. Instead, Kibum's lips were gently moving against his own, sending shivers down Jonghyun’s spine.

Their fingers entangled without Jonghyun even noticing. The world around them stopped and Jonghyun couldn't say he was bothered by it.

Unfortunately, the warmth of Kibum's body vanished a moment later, and the sound of coughing reached his ears.

Of course, Kibum's throat.

“Kibum, are you okay? I'm so sorry,” he said, though he was doubting his own words. He didn't feel sorry at all for what he had just done. Jonghyun's body was still tingling from the sensation and he felt happy, relieved and excited at the same time.

“Do you want me to get the physician? Or a glass of water?”

The physician had told him that Kibum was stable, so Jonghyun tried not to worry too much and waited patiently for an answer or any other possible sign. He had shuffled closer again, so Kibum could lean against his shoulder if he needed to.

But instead of getting an answer, a very disturbed Minho was rushing into the room.

“Kibum!”

Jonghyun decided to get off the bed, providing enough space for his brother. He smiled at the sight in front of him when Kibum got pulled into strong arms.

“He’s out of danger. Don’t worry,” Jonghyun explained, so Minho wouldn't have to worry too much. “I’m leaving you two alone.”

“Thank you, Your Highness.”

“No need for formalities.”

Jonghyun sent Minho a warm smile before he left the room. Of course he had noticed the affectionate look on Kibum’s face, making his heart speed up at once.

After Kibum had gotten more rest and regained his voice, maybe they could talk about this unexpected happening.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staying at the castle with his big brother, Kibum had never thought meeting the prince would completely change his life. Dealing with self-discovery, a mysterious stalker and feelings for his best friend, he soon realizes that wine isn't the only thing that can poison you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers! I hope you enjoy this one <3 
> 
> I also wanted to thank you so so much for your feedback! It means a lot to me ❤❤❤

                                     

 

Despite his undying love for winter, Kibum felt more content than ever as he was smelling the fresh breeze of spring after opening the window. The air was still cold and sent shivers down his spine, but he didn’t mind at all. His heart was beating quicker than usual while he enjoyed the sight of the sun peeking through a handful of clouds, announcing the change of season. Soon everything would be brighter, warmer and more colorful.

Maybe it was the feeling of everything becoming alive again that Kibum was in such a good mood, though it might also be something – or rather someone – else.

“Shouldn’t you help me instead of admiring the view?”

After hearing Jonghyun’s teasing voice, Kibum quickly scurried over to him. He hadn’t forgotten about his duties as an assistant, but his thoughts would always drift away so easily.

“I’m sorry, I just thought it’s really nice outside.”

They hadn’t talked in days. Kibum had been resting until today and it felt odd to be around each other again. Especially after what had happened between them.

Nobody had been mentioning the obvious yet and Kibum wondered if Jonghyun was already regretting his actions.

“Isn’t it still very cold?” Jonghyun tilted his head to take a look outside. He had been occupied with choosing an appropriate outfit for the evening.

Today’s event had been held plenty of times before, so Jonghyun was already familiar with it. Daughters of rich noblemen would arrive at court any minute, trying to charm the future king of Myeongseong.

It was his father’s way of forcing him to choose a bride. Needless to say, Jonghyun had never taken interest in one of them, and it surely wouldn’t be different this time.

Besides, his eyes had already caught someone much more interesting.

“It is, but I needed some fresh air. The castle is always so stuffy, and it gives me headaches,” Kibum explained. He was concentrating on loosening the strings on Jonghyun’s garment, his thoughts drifting off once again. Jonghyun was patiently standing there in a straight posture, waiting to be freed from the last piece of fabric, so he could finally get dressed.

It should have been normal to assist Jonghyun like that. Kibum should have been used to it by now but reality hit him hard after noticing the first patch of naked skin.

Nothing would ever be normal again after kissing his best friend. And it got even worse when Jonghyun decided to break the silence.

“You know, I have always been very fond of being stripped like this.”

Kibum’s movement came to an abrupt halt. Jonghyun’s choice of words was completely unexpected and caused Kibum’s heart to race. Without even looking up, Kibum knew that Jonghyun had this cheeky grin on his face.

“That was the worst pick-up line I have ever heard.”

 _Considering I help you get dressed all the time,_ Kibum added in his mind as he continued his work. He was just seconds away from exposing Jonghyun’s caramel skin. Not that the minded seeing Jonghyun's perfectly toned body. “I‘m not surprised you couldn't find a girl yet.”

The following laugh didn’t ease Kibum’s struggles at all.

“Did it work, though?”

“No.”

The answer lacked sincerity. Both of them knew that it was a lie.

“Are you sure?”

Jonghyun’s voiced had this teasing undertone again. But before Kibum could react, Jonghyun was reaching for his wrist to pull him closer. Caught completely off guard, Kibum raised his head and stared at his best friend, who had indeed a playful grin on his face.

Kibum had been close to him plenty of times. This however was nothing compared to their usual interaction. This was intimate and alluring and the feeling of Jonghyun’s body made Kibum’s head spin at once.

“That’s what I thought”, Jonghyun whispered, answering the silence coming from his best friend. It sounded confident with Jonghyun being completely aware of the effect he had on him.

A second later, their lips were connected again.

Unlike their first kiss, this time Kibum knew it was coming. He had been craving Jonghyun’s warmth, the feeling of his lips against his own and the way he would slide his arms around Kibum’s waist to hold him close.

It felt too good to be true, but he chose to enjoy it. It would be foolish not to, considering this was exactly what he had always been longing for.

And just when Kibum thought it couldn’t get any better, the kiss slowly got deeper. Jonghyun closed his eyes, surprising Kibum with his unexpected knowledge.

The way Jonghyun’s lips moved against his own was proof of that. He knew exactly what he was doing, even his tongue caressing the right spots. There was no doubt Jonghyun was an experienced kisser, which came as a surprise.

“I was afraid you would regret it,” Kibum whispered after pulling back to catch his heavy breathing. His hands were traveling across Jonghyun’s upper body, enjoying the feeling of trained muscles underneath the thin fabric. Jonghyun was smiling affectionately.

“Don’t be silly. It’s you we are talking about,” he said, still out of breath.

A fond smile appeared on Kibum’s face. He was unable to say anything, but he didn’t have to, because Jonghyun was bringing their foreheads together and closed his eyes with a content sigh.

Kibum had never felt so at ease.

Neither of them was willing to part. Kibum refused to let this moment pass, not after he had waited for such a long time. Not after he had suffered around Jonghyun for years.

“Are you okay? You said you are fully healed but… I’m still worried,” Jonghyun said as he gently caressed Kibum’s heated cheek. His touch was so careful and caring that Kibum stopped breathing for a second.

“I’m fine. More than that, actually.”

Jonghyun smiled at that.

“I think we need to talk about this,” Jonghyun suggested after a few more moments of staring into Kibum’s eyes and keeping him close. At this point they had completely forgotten about the event.

“We should,” Kibum agreed, his expression turning thoughtful. They needed to address their affection for each other and how they wanted to go on.

But before they could start a conversation, there was a knock on the door, followed by a man’s voice.

“Your Highness, the event is about to start. They are eagerly awaiting your arrival.”

Slowly, Kibum took a step back and Jonghyun cleared his throat before turning towards the door.

“I will be there soon. Please make sure they have everything they need”, Jonghyun demanded in his royal voice, or how Kibum liked to call it.

“Of course, Your Highness.”

Jonghyun sighed.

“Let’s talk later”, Kibum suggested and leaned forward to plant a kiss on Jonghyun’s cheek.

“I’m so sorry, Kibum.”

“Don’t worry, you have an event to take care of,” Kibum said with a smile on his face. There was no reason to be disappointed. The thought of Jonghyun dancing with pretty girls made him anxious, but he really wanted to believe that there was something between them that nobody could break apart.

“Come on, hurry. You need to get dressed, don’t you think?”, Kibum coaxed playfully. “You have to impress your guests as the main attraction.”

Then again, nobody would care about Jonghyun’s clothes. Those girls were in need of a wealthy husband, nothing more and nothing less.  
“So, you don’t like it?”, Jonghyun asked with a pout, hinting at his barely covered chest.

Kibum laughed at that. “Stop fooling around, Jjong!”

“I hope you know that you have to compensate me later”, he added after replacing the pout with a serious expression. At least it was meant to look serious but Kibum noticed the corners of his mouth curving upwards. “You can’t just leave me hanging like that.”

“I’m afraid I can,” Kibum countered.

“Well, that’s one way to break my heart.”

“Shut up and get dressed already.”

Jonghyun’s laughter echoed through the room and made Kibum laugh in return. He had missed their playful bickering.

“But I need help from my assistant? I can’t do it alone, you know.” One pleading look and Kibum had lost the ability to decline. Jonghyun definitely knew how to push the right buttons and after those addicting kisses, it was working better than ever.

Kibum finally helped Jonghyun’s out of his shirt and soon enough, he was wearing his royal attire, ready to charm a whole bunch of pretty girls.

“Wait for me.”

It was whispered against Kibum’s ear, causing goosebumps all over his skin.

“I will. See you later.”

The event would probably take the whole evening but Kibum was willing to wait forever if he needed to.

 

A couple of hours later, a knock was reaching Kibum’s ears. He moved a little, shuffling deeper into the warm blanket. His plan had been to stay awake, but his body had refused to cooperate.

Jonghyun entered in silence, his steps careful and without sound.

“Kibum? Kibummie, wake up.”

Kibum rolled onto his side, his eyes immediately opening after witnessing an intruder. At first, he was alarmed but it didn’t take long to recognize Jonghyun’s familiar voice.

“Jonghyun?”

“It took a little bit longer than I thought”, Jonghyun explained with a sigh. The darkness made it impossible to see but in his sleepy state, Kibum could vividly imagine Jonghyun’s regretful smile.

“It’s okay.” Kibum slid under his covers again to make himself comfortable, ready to close his eyes and get some more sleep.

“Do you want to talk?”, Jonghyun asked in a whisper.

Or maybe he should try to stay awake a little bit longer.

“Yes,” was Kibum’s answer right away. He propped himself up into a sitting position, rubbing his eyes. They were slowly getting used to the darkness, recognizing Jonghyun’s face.

“Good.”

A moment later, Jonghyun had made himself comfortable on Kibum’s bed and they sat in silence, both trying to find the right words.

“I’m sorry you had to go through this,” Jonghyun started. “It shouldn’t have happened at all, Kibum. Usually, my food is being tasted by so many people to avoid just this. I don’t know how this person did it.”

Kibum opened his mouth but Jonghyun beat him to it.

“I thought I had lost you forever, Kibum. Everything happened so quickly, and I guess I didn’t really realize before how... how much you really mean to me,” Jonghyun explained. He was staring into the darkness, waiting for Kibum’s reaction.

Kibum on the other hand had trouble concealing his excitement about Jonghyun’s words, though he forced himself to.

Despite their obvious affection for each other, Kibum wasn’t ready to rush into something he didn’t know the risks of yet. Maybe Jonghyun was new to this and would regret his words later on.

“Are you sure about that? Or do you feel this way because you almost lost me?”

“I wasn’t sure at first”, Jonghyun admitted and Kibum could hear a faint shuffling sound. Soft fingers were reaching for his hand, squeezing it gently. “But I am now. I realized that I want to be more than just your best friend.”

Kibum’s heart skipped a beat. This was exactly what he had always wanted to hear. Jonghyun’s words sounded so confident, feeding Kibum’s hopes.

“You are always so sappy”, Kibum said in a teasing voice. He didn’t know how to properly react to this.

“Mmh, you love it”, Jonghyun whispered, his voice unexpectedly close.

“I do love it,” Kibum confirmed, unable to tease any further. Jonghyun's presence left him weak and longing for more.

“What about you?”, Jonghyun asked in a whisper as he was planting a soft kiss just below Kibum's ear.

“What?” Kibum’s voice cracked and he cleared his throat. It was hard to keep a straight mind and even harder to ignore the melodic laugh caused by his odd behavior.

“What do you want, Kibum?”

Yes, what did he want?

It was an easy question and yet, Kibum struggled to answer. He just wanted to stop hiding.

“I want to stop pretending I am not attracted to you.”

Jonghyun leaned back and Kibum could see his face in front of him again. It made him anxious, especially the following silence.

Maybe this hadn’t been the best choice of words. Jonghyun was probably already planning his exit.

Then, plush lips were pressing against his own, catching him off guard. Fingers were caressing his cheeks, slowly sliding around his neck to deepen the kiss. Soon enough, Kibum’s arms found their way around Jonghyun’s neck, returning the kiss.

After pulling back, he managed to make out Jonghyun’s features and brushed his fingers along the sharp jawline. Kibum wanted to get familiar with every inch of Jonghyun’s body; every scar and mold and imperfection.

“That feels nice. Don’t stop”, Jonghyun’s voice pleaded. Kibum complied and continued to explore, his fingers now brushing through silky strands of light blond hair.

Jonghyun had a weak spot for this kind of attention and Kibum wanted to take advantage of that. He wanted Jonghyun to feel relaxed and loved. The content sighs that reached his ears were a nice addition.

“Will you stay the night?”, Kibum asked in a soft whisper. He could feel his eyes getting heavier each moment.

“I can’t. It’s too dangerous, Kibum,” Jonghyun explained with a sigh. This time, it was a rather frustrated one. “They can’t see me coming out of your chamber in the morning.”

“I forgot. I’m sorry.”

Reality was slowly dawning on Kibum. Even kissing each other would lead to dangerous consequences.

“Hey, we will find a way, I promise. Guards can be send away and you really don’t need any if I’m with you.”

“But, what about that assassination? Have you found that killer yet?”

“No, I’m afraid not. But we will. We have to.”

Kibum shuffled back underneath his covers. Though he had refused to stay, it didn’t take long until Jonghyun was right beside him, pulling Kibum towards his warm body.

“But I can stay a little longer, don’t you think? I’m not ready to separate yet.”

“So clingy,” Kibum retorted playfully.

“Look who’s talking.”

“You love it.”

“I do,” Jonghyun whispered. “I really do.”

 

Kibum was a professional at hiding. Those past years he had hidden his sexuality, his lover, his feelings for his best friend and most of all, his true opinions. He knew how to fool, he knew how to put on a smile that looked as real as his own.

Especially after becoming the prince’s little secret, he needed it more than ever to continue their affair. They had both agreed on keeping it to themselves, even Minho deserving no exception. Kibum felt bad for lying to his brother but it was necessary.

Minho had become incredibly busy as Taemin’s guardian and he needed to focus on his duty instead of dealing with a homosexual brother. On top of that, hearing about Kibum falling in love with the prince would just cause him to worry nonstop.

“Who is he?”

Jonghyun pulled away from Kibum‘s lips and licked his own, a curious look on his face. Kibum was confused at his lover’s sudden question, considering he had been viciously attacked just a moment ago. Not that he minded at all.

“What?”

They were laying in Jonghyun’s bed, barely covered by the soft blanket. After acting like they didn’t have any feelings for each other the whole day, Jonghyun had decided to lure him into his bed for some much-needed time alone. It was something Kibum couldn't get enough of, and each day it got harder to keep his hands off his lover.

Jonghyun wasn’t called the most handsome male in the country for no reason.

“I’m wondering about this for a while now”, Jonghyun said in a playful voice, his index finger moving along Kibum’s lower lip. “Unless you are a natural talent, you shouldn’t be able to kiss like that.”

“I could say the same about you.”

Kibum had to admit that he was equally curious about Jonghyun’s past relationships, if there had ever been any.

“Well, I asked first, didn’t I? So?” Curiously, Jonghyun propped himself up and leaned back, his head tilting to the side. Kibum was close to him again after just a second, occupying his lap.

“I don’t think you want to know,” Kibum said as he was planting kisses along Jonghyun’s jawline, the latter stretching his neck to offer more space.

“Come on, tell me,” he urged.

Kibum sighed and leaned back to look into his lover’s face. “You are going to get jealous.”

Jonghyun’s pout was the reaction Kibum didn’t even know he had been hoping for.

“I would not.”

“Liar.”

“So, he’s close to you?”, Jonghyun guessed.

“Who said it’s a ‘he’?”

“Stop messing with me, Kibum.”

Jonghyun looked like a kicked puppy and as much as Kibum wanted to keep teasing him, maybe it was better to come clear.

“It’s Woohyun.”

“Woo- Oh.”

Within seconds, Jonghyun’s expression changed from surprised to thoughtful, his brows shuffling together.

“See? You are jealous.”

“I’m not”, Jonghyun countered, though it was obvious that something was bothering him. “But you spent a lot of time in the stables and I’m not sure if this is still about Aurora.”

“Hey, I’m not doing that anymore,” Kibum countered, upset.

Jonghyun however didn’t reply but just stared into space with a thoughtful expression.

“Jonghyunnie”, Kibum cooed and leaned forward again to peck his lover’s lips. Usually he would use this kind of nickname to tease and annoy, but right now, Jonghyun needed some distraction.

“Stop thinking.” It was whispered deep into Jonghyun’s ear, snapping him out of his thoughts. “You know, I’m also wondering about something”, Kibum went on, a smug grin on his face. His hands were working on the ribbon on Jonghyun’s pants, opening it just a moment later.

“Kibum, what are you-”

“Sshh.”

After Jonghyun had realized what was happening, the corner of his mouth curved upwards, showing a lopsided grin.

“If I had known you could be this bold, I would have kissed you much sooner.”

“You like it?”

“I’m obsessed”, Jonghyun admitted. “And I want to see more of this new Kibum.”

“It’s not new, silly. I was just hiding it from you.”

Kibum shrugged as he got even closer, lovingly biting into Jonghyun’s lower lip. The latter still had this amused expression on his face as he enjoyed Kibum’s treatment and the feeling of slender fingers so close to his crotch.

“Well, you did a very good job then”, Jonghyun whispered, returning Kibum’s intense gaze. At this point they knew what was coming, and neither of them was trying to stop it. Jonghyun had been waiting for a moment like this, eager to take this relationship a step further. They had always been close, but looking back at their friendship, it never had been close enough.

After opening the securely tied knot, Kibum was all over him. They were kissing each other tenderly and without rush, noses bumping against each other. Jonghyun could feel Kibum’s hand wandering to the inside of his thigh, causing his breath to hitch.

“I think it’s safe to assume that kissing wasn’t the only thing you did with Woohyun.”

“What makes you say that?” The grin on Kibum’s face grew bigger, but it was kissed away a moment later.

“Just a hunch”, Jonghyun breathed against Kibum’s lips. “So… what were you wondering about?”

“You mean you can’t tell yet?”

Kibum could clearly see Jonghyun’s mind going wild after realizing the meaning behind those words, the slight pressure between his legs giving it away.

“You are in for a big surprise”, Jonghyun announced in a deep voice, his pupils dilated. It made his eyes look dark and dangerous.

But instead of going even further and finally gifting Jonghyun the pleasure he was waiting for, Kibum froze on the spot.

“Jonghyun!”

Jonghyun was startled, his eyes wide and alarmed. “Kibum, what's wrong?”

“Jonghyun, look!”, Kibum breathed in awe, pointing towards the window.

There was a chunk of clouds slowly floating by, revealing the biggest moon Kibum had ever seen.

But it wasn't just the size of it.

“It's a blue moon”, Jonghyun realized, astounded.

Slowly, the bright light was making its way through the window, turning their surroundings into a blue ocean. They silently watched the moon showing itself in all its glory, ignoring the sounds of footsteps outside the room. People were yelling, storming past and probably running outside to take a better look.

The intimate tension between them had vanished, but Jonghyun didn't mind. This was a rare phenomenon that wouldn't occur every day.

“It's magical.”

“It is, isn't it? I have only seen it once before,” Jonghyun whispered.

Kibum's eyes were glued to the sky, the unique source of light making him feel a certain way. “I never imagined it to be like this. I thought it's just a blue moon, but I can't stop staring.”

“Kibum, I want to take you somewhere”, Jonghyun suddenly said.

“What?”

Kibum turned towards his lover, confusion written all over his face.

“I said I want to take you somewhere,” Jonghyun repeated. It wasn't the answer Kibum wanted to hear.

“What are yo talking about?” he asked.

“I want to show you my favourite place, Kibum. Come on.”

“Are you trying to seduce me? Because this is not really doing anything for me.”

If this was really the case, Jonghyun needed to work on his sexy voice.

“Kibummie!” Jonghyun started laughing. “I am not talking about my bed. It's a real place in Hanseong”

“And you want to go there”, Kibum stated.

“Yes.”

“Right now.”

“Yes.”

Kibum frowned. He was slowly getting irritated over this.

“Okay, this doesn’t make any sense. It's quite late and It would take forever to get there. Also, did you really forget what happened last time?”

How could Jonghyun forget about their dangerous encounter in the woods?

“It won't take too long since it's right at the border. You have to trust me, Kibum”, Jonghyun pleaded and took a hold of Kibum’s hand. “Only this one time. I promise that nothing will happen to us.”

It was an impossible thing to ask. Jonghyun was acting very odd. How could he be so certain? It seemed reckless to even suggest something like this.

“No,” Kibum decided with a serious face.

Jonghyun sighed.

“Kibum, I promise we will be safe.”

“How could you possibly promise that?”

“I do, and I will tell you all about it after we are there.”

So there was a reason for Jonghyun’s sudden confidence after all.

“But… It's cold outside.”

“We can take blankets. And we don't have to stay too long,” Jonghyun explained. He really wanted to make this work. “Kibum, when will you ever get the chance to see the most mesmerizing place during a blue moon?”

“It’s that special, huh?”

“It really is. I promise.”

“You promise a lot. Be careful you won’t regret it.” Kibum leaned forward to peck Jonghyun's lips. “Fine. Let’s go then.”

 

Minho wasn’t surprised that Taemin had gone missing again. The prince despised his presence and always tried to get away from him. The reason behind this was obvious but Minho couldn’t do much more than apologize.

On top of that, Taemin had also stopped talking to him.

His mood got worse by the second as Minho tried to find his little runaway. Since Taemin knew how to sneak away from people, it wasn’t the easiest task, but he would always find him eventually. 

Luckily, Taemin was exactly where Minho had expected him to be – in his chamber. At this point, Minho had noticed the rare phenomenon that was hovering above the country, causing people to run outside. It was a mesmerizing sight, but his priority was taking care of the prince.

“You really have to stop running away,” Minho said with a sigh after entering the room and closing the door. It was better nobody would be able to listen, although the moon would probably make sure of it anyway.

Taemin was sitting on his window sill, only glancing over towards his guardian for a split second.

Once more, Minho was punished with silence.

“I told your father you are not feeling well and won’t be able to join him for dinner today,” Minho explained after carefully sitting down on Taemin’s bed. “The cooks will bring a meal to your chamber.”

Minho still felt bad about Taemin’s haircut. He didn’t have a lot of options, but this was something he had been able to do for the prince. He knew Taemin hated seeing his father, especially after last time’s incident. The last few days, he had managed to sneak away from it, avoiding his father’s company completely. Even today, it was probably one of the reasons behind Taemin’s disappearance after finishing his piano lessons.

But as expected, Taemin didn’t even acknowledge Minho’s efforts.

“I don’t know how many times I have to apologize until you start talking to me again, but I hope you will accept it one day,” Minho said. “I’m sorry, Taemin. I just wanted to protect you.”

Taemin’s eyes were solemnly focused on the outside world. He was probably looking at the moon, though Minho didn’t dare to mention it. It was something connected to Jonghyun, and Taemin despised anything related to his brother.

Another heavy sigh was escaping Minho’s lips. He was frustrated, but he couldn’t really do anything, which is why he got up to leave. Maybe one day, Taemin would finally trust him. Not that Minho was believing in this possibility anymore.

“Why did you do that?” Taemin’s irritated voice was keeping Minho from going any further. It was a huge success just hearing him talk again. “I’m not feeling sick at all.”

When Minho turned around, Taemin was finally looking at him. His expression however remained unreadable.

“Taemin, I am not your enemy. I want to be your friend,” was Minho’s answer, though it didn’t answer the question.

Taemin wrinkled his nose. “I’m not interested.”

 _Of course you aren’t,_ Minho thought. A weak smile was lingering on his face, his hopes of communicating with the prince crushed once again.

“I understand.”

But Minho didn't really understand. He was trying his best to gain Taemin's trust, but nothing seemed to work.

“Your Highness.” Defeated, Minho bowed down to announce his exit. This time he would definitely leave. There was nothing else he could do.

Minho had to embrace reality and just act like a guardian. Nothing less, nothing more.

“I will be outside if you need me.” It was the last thing he said before he left, closing the door with a heavy sigh.

Taemin had been watching Minho disappear before he looked outside the window again. He let out an angry growl, narrowing his eyes and turning away his head. The bright light was suddenly hurting his eyes. Maybe it was also because he hated the pure sight of it.

Even more than he hated being around his guardian.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staying at the castle with his big brother, Kibum had never thought meeting the prince would completely change his life. Dealing with self-discovery, a mysterious stalker and feelings for his best friend, he soon realizes that wine isn't the only thing that can poison you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy JJong day! ❤ ❤ ❤
> 
> I wasn't planning to upload this today, but it just so happened that I needed this much time so... Here it is! I hope it can bring you some comfort.  
> I'm sorry it took me so long, but it's almost twice the size of my usual chapters and the next one will probably be the same. 
> 
> This one is also NC-17 rated! Enjoy ❤

                                     

 

Everyone had gathered outside. People were chatting with their heads raised towards the sky to look at the glowing moon in pure fascination. Kibum had never witnessed something so unreal.

It should have been dark outside, but the opposite was the case. Kibum felt like he had entered another world; a world guarded by the most beautiful spirit.

Strangely enough, Kibum felt safe under the blue light. It was like a source of security, as if it would scare away any predators.

Not that Hanseong was a dangerous place. It had a strong alliance with Myeongseong, so there was nothing to worry about. And still, Kibum wanted to stay alert at all times, even after crossing the border.

This would be his first time ever visiting Jinri’s country. Kibum wasn’t really eager to go there, and not just because he was scared of potential assaults.

It took multiple hours, but eventually they arrived at Jonghyun's mentioned location. The horses needed some rest after crossing the country, and Kibum felt tired and was happy to finally stretch his numbing legs.

He was surprised that Jonghyun had led them into a forest. At least that’s what it looked like at first. After following Jonghyun deeper inside, Kibum realized that there was a hidden treasure behind all of it, a beautiful lake appearing in front of his eyes.

“This is Deep Water”, Jonghyun announced as he pushed back some thick branches so Kibum could walk inside. “Home of Selene, the goddess of the moon.”

“That sounds like a fairytale.”

And it was.

Once again, Kibum felt like he had stepped into something out of this world. The moon was lighting up the area, causing the lake to glow through its mesmerizing reflection.

Kibum was glad he had decided to come.

“Do you like it?” Jonghyun whispered from behind. He was sliding a blanket around Kibum’s shoulders, when Kibum turned around and witnessed something even more breathtaking than the moon or this place – Jonghyun’s sparkling eyes.

Kibum remembered the common title Jonghyun had been born with, and suddenly it felt like there was some truth to it. There was no difference between Jonghyun and the source of light above their heads. His beauty was stunning and exceptional, with a tender heart beating inside of his chest.

“Kibum?”

“Ah, yeah. I really like it.”

“Are you still cold? I brought as many blankets as I could.”

“Jonghyun, it’s fine. I’m alright,” Kibum assured, though Jonghyun still made sure his lover was securely wrapped inside the blanket. They were wearing thick coats, but it was hardly enough for staying outside this late.

“I just want to make sure you don’t have to see the doctor anytime soon.”

Smiling, Kibum was holding onto the soft fabric, his gaze wandering around. It was so peaceful and quiet that it would have been frightening in the dark.

Jonghyun was leading their horses inside and covered them with extra blankets before placing another one in front of the lake. Kibum was watching him in silence and sat down, waiting for Jonghyun to keep him company.

“You really are prepared,” Kibum realized, amused. This little adventure had been decided last minute, but Jonghyun had still thought about everything.

“It’s a very special place for me. I want it to be perfect,” Jonghyun explained and finally sat down, gifting him a smile.

“So, you are not bringing all of your lovers out here? You know, to impress them,” Kibum asked jokingly, making Jonghyun laugh.

“No, you are lucky. Nobody has ever been here with me. Not even Jinri.”

Not even Jinri, Kibum repeated in his mind and bit his tongue. Did he have to mention her like that?

“Why would she? Is she- Did you-“

“No,” Jonghyun interrupted with a gentle smile, leaning closer. “That’s not what I wanted to say. I’m sorry.”

To make sure Kibum couldn’t think about Jinri any further, Jonghyun decided to connect their lips, his arm finding its way underneath the blanket to swirl around Kibum’s body. Kibum realized that he didn’t need any blankets if Jonghyun was there to keep him warm.

The densely wooded area also ensured that they wouldn’t be affected by the cold wind. It remained chilly, but Kibum’s body was already getting warmer.

“You never told me about your experiences,” Kibum whispered after pulling back just a little, his breath ghosting over Jonghyun’s lips. He was still curious about Jonghyun’s past, at least the parts he hadn’t been able to witness.

“I’m not really proud of it.” A wry smile was appearing on Jonghyun’s face.

“Tell me.”

Jonghyun heaved a deep sigh, his eyes closing for a moment. Kibum had leaned his head against Jonghyun’s shoulder, soaking up the warmth radiating from his body.

“I didn’t have any feelings for her,” Jonghyun explained. “She was at the right place at the right time, and I was young and desperate. I’m glad my mind was still clear enough not to sleep with her. That could have gone terribly wrong.”

Kibum was relieved to hear that. The thought of Jonghyun becoming a father was frightening.

“Looking back at it, I think there was a reason I was so frustrated all the time.” Jonghyun was glancing down at his lover, thoughtful.

“What do you mean?” Kibum asked, confused.

“I mean,” Jonghyun started, chuckling. “That I have been around the prettiest boy for way too long.”

“What- did you just call me pretty?”

“The prettiest,” Jonghyun corrected. “Prettier than any girl I have ever met. It’s no surprise I was so needy, don’t you think?”

“I think you are really cheesy,” Kibum countered in a teasing undertone. “And a little bit too charming for your own good.”

“Don’t act like you don’t like being charmed.”

Jonghyun was chuckling again, a knowing look on his face.

“I might have a weak spot for that,” Kibum admitted, the corner of his lips curving upwards. “But I’ve never been called pretty. I’m not a girl.”

“So? Who says you can’t be a pretty boy?”

Kibum had to admit that he wasn’t really fitting the definition of an ‘ordinary’ male. It had always been like this.

“I-“

“Kibum, don’t move,” Jonghyun suddenly whispered. Kibum froze at once, scared of what was about to happen.

Luckily, it was just a deer walking along the lake.

It seemed to be a male one, judging by the small antlers on his head. They watched in silence as it slowly made its way around the lake, getting closer and closer. At this point, their horses had spotted the foreign animal and took a few steps back. They had been drinking from the lake to gain back energy after their long ride, now eyeing the deer in an alert stance.

“It’s not even scared,” Jonghyun whispered deep into Kibum’s ear. The latter shivered, but tried not to move at all, so the deer wouldn’t get disturbed. Jonghyun wasn’t wrong. It didn’t seem to be bothered at all.

When the deer reached the blanket, it started sniffing with big, curious eyes. Then it got even closer.

“Hey,” Kibum whispered as low as possible as he raised his arm to let the deer inspect his hand. And it did in such a calm way that Kibum couldn’t believe it.

“It’s so soft,” he said with a smile while stroking the light brown fur. Jonghyun joined him a moment later, his thumb caressing the muzzle.

Unimpressed, the deer continued walking, its steps as elegant as ever.

“I told you that you wouldn’t regret coming here,” Jonghyun said, his gaze still on the deer that had bent down to take a sip of water.

“That was so amazing,” Kibum breathed in awe. It was unbelievable how close they had managed to get. Usually, a deer would immediately run away after spotting anything suspicious, but this one seemed to be very different.

“Tell me about this place. I’m curious.”

“I was hoping you would ask me to.” Jonghyun leaned back onto his arms as he licked his lips in concentration. “You know, Deep Water wasn’t even part of Hanseong back then. It belonged to Namgyeon, which is important to the story.”

“What? But we aren’t even close to Namgyeon?”

“The border is far away, yes, but this whole area was abandoned eons ago. Hanseong took the chance to make it their own,” Jonghyun explained. “A lot has changed since then. Nothing was how it is today.”

It made sense, considering it happened so long ago. Jonghyun probably knew best because he had been learning all about it since he was a child.

“Are you telling me why it was abandoned?”

“I’m about to,” Jonghyun said, gifting Kibum a smile. “But please don’t take it too seriously. It’s just a legend, and it’s also quite mythical.”

Kibum was nodding, waiting for Jonghyun to go on.

“It starts with Selene, a nymph that used to live here. She is known as the goddess of the moon, because she had the ability to control it.”

 

_Selene was breathtaking. She had long, white hair and mesmerizing features; her eyes as blue as the lake she was calling her home. Her body was always covered by a layer of white silk, hugging and complimenting her slender figure. Every movement was graceful and with purpose, attracting the man who was in charge of a whole country._

_He kept visiting her every day, talking to her about his life in the castle and opening up about the loneliness he was facing as a king. Each day, it became harder for them to be separated, but Selene never agreed on leaving her place. She wasn’t willing to adapt to a human life._

_Despite their love for each other, the king’s visits soon became less. Selene was certain that he was very busy, but when he still didn’t show up after months of waiting, she decided to leave Deep Water in order to find him._

 

“So, it’s a love story,” Kibum interrupted, looking up to meet Jonghyun’s gaze.

“It is. But it’s a sad one, and I really hope it’s just a tall tale.”

Jonghyun didn't believe in mythical creatures and old legends, but this story had affected whole countries, causing fear and terror. Maybe there really was some truth to it.

 

_Arriving at the castle, Selene was stunned by the beauty of her lover’s home. She would have loved to get to know it even further, but soon she found out why the king had been avoiding her all this time._

_It turned out he had gotten married to another. A woman who was fairly different from Selene because she had the ability to stay at his side at all times._

_Selene was furious. Her heart was broken into a million pieces, but she wouldn’t waste her time by picking them up for the rest of her life. Instead, she went back to Deep Water and tried to think of a way to lure him back into her home. She wanted revenge, no matter the costs._

_Since Selene was in charge of the moon, she decided to turn it blue; frightening the people living in the country, including her beloved._

_Soon enough, the king came to visit her, asking about the unusual color and its meaning. Selene’s heart was still poisoned by anger, but she pleaded him to stay and forget about his wife, so they could be happy again. Sadly, the king rejected her; giving her no choice than to forcefully keep him from leaving forever._

_Selene lured him into the lake, further and further down. He wanted to explain himself and his reasons, but she refused to listen, blinded by jealousy and a broken heart. Instead, she went deeper into the water, the king following her without much thinking._

_The water began swirling around the king, sucking him into a vortex. Selene just watched him disappear beneath the water, letting him drown._

 

“It is said that she couldn’t bear to live without him and had him die in the lake, so his spirit would always be around her.”

Jonghyun was staring at the sky, intensely thinking about the story he had just told. “Ever since this happened and Namgyeon lost their king, they are afraid of this place and the blue moon.”

“So nobody would be outside to harm us”, Kibum concluded. He was shocked about the stories’ tragic ending. Then again, these kinds of tales never ended happily.

“Mhm. They are still afraid after so many years. It’s also the reason why Namgyeon would never think of offering an alliance.”

“But It’s not your fault you’ve been born on a blue moon.”

Jonghyun kept staring holes into the air. “It’s not like the king would be any different without all of this. He would find another reason to despise us.” After a few more moments, Jonghyun snapped out of his thoughts and presented a soft smile.

“Let’s look at it this way. Nobody is going to disturb us here. Even Namgyeon’s citizens don’t really like to come here, especially with their loved ones.”

“It’s ours then,” Kibum said, causing Jonghyun to tilt his head.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s ours. Our little secret.”

A bright smile was blooming on Jonghyun's face.

“Well,” he said, clearing his throat. “As the future king of Myeongseong and ally of Hanseong, I hereby declare this place property of myself and my loyal assistant and lover, also known as the prettiest boy in the country.”

“Hey!” Kibum burst out laughing after hearing this. He was gently pushing against Jonghyun’s shoulder. “Don’t call me that!”

“I’m the prince, I can do whatever I want,” Jonghyun said in his royal voice, a cheeky grin on his face. That is, until Kibum pushed him down onto his back, hovering over him.

“Shut up, Jonghyun.”

“Make me.”

It sounded demanding, but in a very sensual way.

Jonghyun's expression had changed drastically, his gaze staring into Kibum's soul. Their lips were connected almost immediately. The kiss was passionate and slow, both of them savoring the feeling. Kibum had made himself comfortable beside his lover, so they could get even closer. His tongue was licking along Jonghyun's lower lip, causing the latter to slightly open up his mouth.

“You are always so silly,” Kibum whispered. He was leaning into the touch on his cheek, his lids fluttering close as Jonghyun’s thumb slid across the warm skin. “I like that.”

“You should. I’m the prince of Myeongseong after a-“

Kibum successfully ended Jonghyun’s speech by playfully shoving him away. Jonghyun just snorted, the displeasure visible in his face.

“I’m calling you pretty and you just push me away? That’s not how you treat a prince, Kibummie,” he scolded and immediately shuffled back beside his lover. This time, Jonghyun was making sure this wouldn’t happen again by tightly wrapping his arms around Kibum’s waist. “Or your lover.”

Kibum’s expression turned soft. “I really like the sound of that.”

Jonghyun was digging his nose into Kibum's hair, a content sigh leaving his lips. “Does it feel weird to you? You know, to do all of this with your best friend.”

“No,” was Kibum’s answer. It came quicker than Jonghyun had expected. “Not at all. We've always been so close. I can't even tell when I crossed the line and started to look at you differently.”

“Maybe there never was any line,” Jonghyun whispered. “It doesn't feel like anything has changed, Kibum. Maybe we just had to realize that our relationship was deeper than it should have been from the very beginning.”

Kibum had never looked at it this way. “It’s hard to tell, because I never had any close friends before I met you.”

Not that he minded, because he didn’t need anyone else. Maybe his brother could be called a best friend, even though they were siblings.

“I don’t really care about what you are,” Jonghyun said. “I just know you are the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Luckily, Jonghyun couldn’t see how Kibum’s cheeks started changing colors. “Stop being so cheesy already,” he murmured, making Jonghyun laugh.

“I don’t think I can.”

 

A dark horse was nearing the stables, the morning sun blinding the man waiting for its arrival. Puffs of visible air escaped his mouth as he walked up to it, getting a hold of the rein.

“Joon, I have urgent news,” the man on the horse said.

“Did someone see you?”

“No, of course not.”

“Good.” Joon was leading the man inside, making sure the door was securely closed behind them.

“It's good news,” the person revealed. Joon could see the hint of a smile on his face. He also seemed tired.

“Tell me all about it.”

 

Cheondung looked at his peers in silence. He had been called just a moment ago and was now sitting comfortably on a stack of hay, waiting for his commander to speak up. The stables had always been a safe place to talk, so he could allow himself to be relaxed for once.

“Our spy has informed me about the situation in Namgyeon,” Joon explained and looked at the four men in front of him. “It seems like the king has been ill for a while. They managed to keep it a secret for quite some time.”

“What kind of ill?”, Seungho asked.

“We have no information about his condition at all. He could have been poisoned or he could just have an illness. Either way, he will probably not make it,” Joon retorted. He was looking at the others with a serious, unreadable expression.

“It would explain those recent attacks,” Cheondung concluded.

“That’s what I was thinking,” Joon said. “The poison, the attack in the forest. They want to weaken Myeongseong as fast as possible before their king dies. We have to avoid that with all costs.”

Mir had been frowning the whole time. “What if they have a different reason? What if they know-“

“No,” Joon interrupted, cutting Mir off in a sharp tone. There was a hint of fear behind his irritated gaze. “We got rid of Taecyeon’s messenger. It’s impossible that they know.”

“I'm sorry. You are right.”

Mir instantly closed his mouth and went silent. He had hit a sensitive spot and wanted to avoid angering his friend even more. Joon's concern was reasonable.

“We have to find this assassin even more now. How did they manage to sneak poison into the prince’s chamber?”

“Cheondung, if I knew that, he would be already dead,” Joon answered with a weak smile. Then his face got serious again. “No fooling around anymore, do you hear me? I want you to be more alert. More guarding, more attention and take more risks. Your only goal is to protect the prince, even if it will cost your life.”

Joon’s order was final and nobody dared to question it.

“What about the king? What will happen if he dies?” the fourth men asked. He had just been listening the whole time.

“That's a good question, Byunghee. The moment he dies, we will go back,” Joon explained. “We will fight, and we will take back everything we lost. Be prepared, it could happen any day.”

Everyone nodded in agreement. The mood lightened and some of them even had a smile on their face. That is, until one of the horses around them stomped its hooves with an alarmed neigh. In a matter of seconds, everyone had drawn their swords.

“Woohyun, what are you doing here?” Joon asked through gritted teeth after recognizing the familiar face.

“I could ask you the same,” Woohyun answered after crossing his arms in front of his chest. He was coming closer, his eyes never leaving the royal guard's commander.

“Leave us,” Joon demanded. His peers hesitated but eventually disappeared one by one.

“You should be sleeping at this hour.”

“You should be sleeping as well,” Woohyun countered.

“Woohyun, why are you here?”

“Again, I could ask you the same. Why are you meeting up with your… your little group, talking about things nobody is supposed to know?”

Joon wasn’t surprised. He was prepared for this kind of question, since Woohyun knew how to sneak up on people and probably had been listening for a while.

“I already told you that this is none of your business,” Joon said.

“It makes you suspicious, Joon. How can I even trust you like that?”

“I’m not telling you to trust me. Just stay loyal to me.”

“Well, I don’t have any other choice since I owe you my life. Well done,” Woohyun stated, annoyed.

“I never wanted you to be involved in this. It’s safer for you.”

Woohyun just laughed at that. “So, I’m actually not involved? And who tells you about the prince’s little adventures? Who alerts you when they decide to leave the castle? Oh wait, that’s me.”

“Spare me your biting sarcasm,” Joon said, a frown on his face.

“It’s the truth, isn’t it?”

“You are the one who chose to sleep with his assistant. You made yourself useful and I need every pair of eyes I can get.”

Joon mentioning Kibum and their secret affair was making Woohyun’s stomach turn. He had been angry before but now he really had to be careful not to lose his temper completely.

“What are you even trying to accomplish, Joon? You said you are protecting the prince, but you are treating him like an enemy.”

“Go back to bed, Woohyun. You shouldn’t have witnessed all of this in the first place.”

“Does this mean you want me to keep doing this? You want me to betray Kibum and tell you everything about their plans? I don’t feel comfortable with that anymore.”

“You have to, we had an agreement. And you are close to Kibum so-“

“I am not,” Woohyun interrupted. “Not anymore.”

 _I know,_ Joon wanted to say, but bit his tongue. He should be glad that Woohyun had decided to open up by himself.

“Well, at least it shouldn’t be a problem for you anymore.”

“Shut up, Joon.”

Joon noticed the drastic change of tone and wondered if this was still about him keeping secrets.

“You have feelings for him,” he concluded in a matter of seconds. The way Woohyun’s eyes widened was proof of that.

“No. I don’t,” he denied.

“I’m not judging you, Woohyun. It’s better for you if you keep your distance.”

“What does that even mean?”

“It means that it’s better not to gain any hope.”

“I am not taking advice from someone like you.”

Joon just smiled, his eyes wandering around the place. He went silent, his thoughts drifting off. Woohyun was just watching him, not knowing what else to say.

“Sometimes you have to let go of the person you love, Woohyun,” Joon said, his smile turning sad. “Though it’s not as easy as it sounds like.”

For the first time ever, Woohyun was so surprised that he didn’t know how he should feel about his friend. He was always acting so weird and unexpected.

“It’s not like I have any other choice.”

 

“It definitely wasn’t my intention to ignore you like that, Miss Yi. My sincerest apologies.”

Jonghyun had the advantage of watching people showing their respect instead of doing it himself, yet he decided to bend down and lower his head. Truth be told, he had tried his best to avoid a conversation with this girl.

Yes, she was petite and elegant, a perfect match for a prince like him. She was the daughter of a Duke and not short of money, the expensive fabric of her dress speaking for itself.

But he just wasn’t interested.

“I wouldn’t dare to be angry at someone as charming as you, Your Highness.”

Her rosy cheeks turned even darker and she covered her lips with one of her hands, a cute little chuckle escaping her mouth. Jonghyun knew how to be charming, especially when talking to women. He was expected to because he was the prince, though he would have loved to excuse himself right now.

He was eager to feel soft, pale skin under his fingers. He wanted to kiss plush, heart-shaped lips that tasted like sweet red wine. He wanted to smell this familiar perfume, mixed with the natural scent of his beloved while holding him close.

Kibum was his assistant but still out of reach most of the time. Especially now after he had engaged in clothing design to improve Jonghyun’s wardrobe, Kibum spent a lot of time with learning and watching the master’s doing their job.

Since their little adventure at Deep Water, Jonghyun couldn't get enough of Kibum's presence.

He missed Kibum. He missed him every second of his day, but Jonghyun also had to let go to create distance; giving Kibum the chance to grow without him and explore new fields. It could provide him a bright future.

Miss Yi was seeking physical contact, her finger’s incidentally touching his arm and chest but Jonghyun kept his polite little smile and tried to ignore it. Their conversation wasn’t deep in any way, nor did it have a certain topic. She was bluntly hitting on him but Jonghyun knew how to handle this kind of situation. He was used to it by now.

“I’m sure it would be lovely to spend time at your residence, but I really have a lot of work to do. Maybe another time.”

“Your Highness!”

They spun around. A familiar figure was running towards them and Jonghyun’s face lightened up immediately.

“Kibum? What’s wrong?”

“Your Highness! You must come! Quick!”

Kibum’s frantic voice was everything but normal. Fear was evident in his face and Jonghyun instantly knew that something must have happened.

“Please excuse me, Miss Yi.”

He didn’t have enough time to say much more and couldn’t wait any longer. Instead, Jonghyun ran down the hallway, following his lover.

"Kibum, what happened?”, he asked, but Kibum wasn’t responding.

“Kibum! You have to tell me what happened!”

Still no reaction.

Even after they had entered Kibum’s private chamber, the latter rather closed and locked the door instead of providing a satisfying answer.

“Kibum, what-”

Plush lips were keeping Jonghyun from asking a third time as they were pressing against his own. He just stared, the confusion visible in his face. Due to the situation, he chose to push Kibum away, eager to demand an explanation. But the devilish smirk on Kibum’s face was preventing him from doing just that.

It looked oddly alluring.

“Finally,” Kibum breathed along Jonghyun’s neck, making him shiver. Jonghyun still didn’t understand but his body surely enjoyed it.

“Kibum, stop! I need to know what is going on here!”

“I didn’t expect you to be so slow.”

It was when Jonghyun realized that nothing had been happening at all. At least nothing he had to be worried about.

“You are evil.”

“I will take that as a compliment.”

Kibum gently pushed against Jonghyun's chest, causing his back to reach the wall. Just a moment later he was close again, stealing another kiss.

“But it really was an emergency, you know,” Kibum tried to defend himself, the smug expression never leaving his face. “And when I saw that girl, I knew I had to do something extreme.”

“So, you missed me.”

“You have no idea,” Kibum whispered into Jonghyun’s ear, his teeth digging into the lobe. It was gentle but at the same time so stimulating that Jonghyun got goosebumps. He was humming in approval, his lids fluttering close.

“I like that,” Jonghyun breathed. He was enjoying this aggressive side of Kibum, which he had never seen before.

“I’ve been thinking about you all day,” Kibum confessed. His hands were busy opening Jonghyun's garmend, though it wasn’t as easy as he had thought it would be. Kibum’s movements were rushed and without patience, his breath becoming shorter by the minute.

Unfortunately, a prince was always covered in multiple layers, and Kibum should have known best.

“I’m all yours now.”

“Oh yes you are. I’m not letting you leave again,” Kibum decided, his voice commanding. No guard, no servant and no moon were allowed to disturb this intimate moment. Not this time.

But for now, Kibum had to deal with Jonghyun’s royal attire. He was gritting his teeth and grumbling to himself while trying to get it off, when Jonghyun reached for his wrist.

“Let me help you.”

Kibum stopped and took a step back before huffing in annoyance. His restless behavior made Jonghyun laugh. It was good that he had taken over, because even though Kibum was usually the one helping him, Jonghyun wanted to avoid any more distress.

He quickly managed to take off the satin cloth around his neck, the embroidered doublet coming off as well. Usually, Kibum loved to see it on Jonghyun’s body, but for now it wouldn’t be needed anymore. Those royal clothes always suited Jonghyun so well, and Kibum felt the need to learn even more about those things.

Jonghyun's shirt underneath was landing on the floor a moment later, and a pleased smirk started growing on Kibum’s face. He was scanning the muscular body in front of him, his teeth digging into his bottom lip in excitement.

“You are by far the most attractive man I’ve ever seen.”

Usually, Jonghyun was a very humble person, but Kibum’s words did feed his ego a lot.

“Thank you,” Jonghyun retorted with a smile. He had heard countless of compliments as a prince, but this one was coming from Kibum, which meant it couldn’t be more genuine.

This time, Kibum’s hands were moving much slower. He wanted to savor the feeling of soft skin and firm muscles underneath his fingertips. For years he had wanted to slide his hands across Jonghyun’s well trained chest and now he didn’t feel like stopping ever again.

Jonghyun’s mouth was slightly opened, the sharp ends of his lower teeth visible. It looked absolutely adorable, but his eyes were telling a whole different story. Kibum knew that Jonghyun was having a hard time just standing there and if he listened closely, he could hear his breathing speeding up whenever Kibum's hands would come close to his lower region.

Heaving a deep sigh, Jonghyun’s head was falling back against the wall as he continued to enjoy Kibum’s adventurous hands.

“Let me take care of you, Jonghyun,” Kibum whispered as he leaned closer, their bodies warm against each other. “I want to make you feel good.”

At this, Jonghyun started growling from deep within. He even startled Kibum, the latter’s eyes growing wide. Jonghyun’s own had turned dark, his pupils dilated. He sounded like a dangerous animal; one that was about to starve, deprived of physical attention.

“Don’t let me stop you.”

But Kibum didn't think about stopping. His lips were glued to Jonghyun's neck, and he kept kissing every patch of naked skin he could reach. Meanwhile, Jonghyun’s pants had ended up on the floor and at this point Jonghyun wasn’t surprised about his lover’s actions anymore, because Kibum was getting more aggressive by the second.

He was biting and pulling Jonghyun’s lips, a seductive expression on his face whenever Jonghyun was able to look. There was a moment when they just stared into each other’s eyes, their heavy breathing filling the room. Jonghyun was glad Kibum had locked the door, but even if someone would dare to disturb them, he wouldn’t bother to respond.

“How can someone be so cute and tempting at the same time,” Jonghyun breathed. It wasn't a question, because there really was no answer to that.

“I'm not cute,” Kibum snorted. His eyebrows were shuffling together, making the displeasure in his face quite obvious.

“Oh yes, you are,” Jonghyun insisted, drawing another unhappy sound from his lover. In this moment, Jonghyun could feel slender fingers reaching his lower body.

“This however, is definitely not cute.”

“My point,” Kibum retorted, a smirk gracing his features.

Jonghyun was breathing in deep through his nose, another growl lingering at the back of his throat. He really tried to contain himself, but it was getting incredibly hard when Kibum's hand embraced his erection and started caressing It with the utmost care.

Jonghyun almost choked.

“Stop teasing,” he snarled, making Kibum laugh.

“That was for calling me cute,” he explained, his smile far too innocent. It was proving Jonghyun’s former statement, but he wouldn’t dare to repeat it.

Also, Kibum was already moving down Jonghyun’s body, ending up on his knees. The latter’s breathing stopped immediately, and when he felt plush lips around his stiff member, Jonghyun’s self-control was tossed out the window.

The warm space awaiting him caused his eyes to roll back into his head, a breathy moan leaving his lips. At the same time, his hands found their way into Kibum's hair to pull at the strands. Kibum hummed in response. He seemed to enjoy the rough treatment.

Somehow, it was turning Jonghyun on even more.

“Dear lord,” Jonghyun swore after glancing down. Kibum had pulled back a bit to make use of his tongue, causing Jonghyun’s breath to hitch at the sight in front of him. The latter shivered, though his body felt like burning.

With each lick of Kibum's skilled tongue, Jonghyun felt like reaching his climax any moment. It was too much to handle, and he finally decided to close his eyes in order to last longer. It was pure torture, because now he was missing how Kibum’s tongue swirled around his erection, licking along the shaft before caressing the sensitive tip.

Of course he was still able to feel all of it, a lopsided smirk lingering on his face.

The pleasure was overwhelming and Kibum’s tongue was gone far too soon. Jonghyun let out a dissatisfied sound, and when he opened his eyes, his lover was standing right in front of him, now ravishing his mouth.

“You are so tasty,” Kibum whispered against Jonghyun's mouth before breaking the kiss completely. He had this seductive smirk on his face again and was licking his lips, proving his point.

It drove Jonghyun absolutely insane.

He had leaned close to Kibum’s ear, so he could lick along the lobe, a shaky sigh leaving the latter’s lips. It made Jonghyun smirk against the warm skin and with a tight grip on Kibum’s neck, he kept holding him in place.

“You are not done yet”, he stated, his voice dripping with lust.

“I needed some encouraging kisses,” Kibum explained with an unexpected, sweet smile. It wasn't one of those playful ones that were meant to seduce. It was genuinely sweet, and Jonghyun immediately regretted his harsh words.

Jonghyun was once again overwhelmed by Kibum's appealing duality and initiated another kiss, this time much more affectionate. It was slow and changed the whole atmosphere, but Jonghyun had needed this after so much sexual tension. He needed to feel that Kibum wasn't just here for his body.

“Don't worry. I'm not letting you wait any longer,” Kibum said in between kisses and got back down onto his knees.

Again, Jonghyun's mind went blank. The sounds of Kibum’s mouth working its wonders was driving him insane. Despite the danger of getting caught by someone walking by, Jonghyun pushed himself back again the wall, noises of pure pleasure leaving his mouth.

His climax was getting close, and another deep growl echoed through the chamber. He was about to warn Kibum about it, but the next moment his body started tensing up and a long-drawn moan escaped his lips.

Then, warm liquid poured into Kibum's mouth, causing him to stop moving.

“I’m so sorry,” Jonghyun apologized immediately, his voice barely audible.

“Don't be. I told you I like that.” Kibum's voice was close again. Jonghyun just sighed blissfully with a smile on his face, and when he opened his eyes, Kibum's swollen lips were the first thing filling his vision. They looked so arousing that Jonghyun was thankful for his clear state of his mind.

“It should be forbidden to look so sexy,” he commented with a smug expression.

“Then you wouldn't be able to see it, would you?” Kibum smiled as he pushed a few strands out of Jonghyun’s glistening face. Instead of enjoying the gentle touch, Jonghyun reached for his wrist to stop the movement.

“I think it's time I'm taking care of this emergency, don't you think? I'm not the only one who deserves some attention.”

Soft lips were ghosting along Kibum’s jawline. It was enough to cause goosebumps all over his skin, his body shuddering in excitement. The way he reacted was proof of Jonghyun's assumption. Kibum might be good at hiding it, but his body was obviously screaming for attention.

“I can't wait,” was Kibum's whispered answer. He looked like he had been waiting for this all day, which was probably the case. Jonghyun felt quite exhausted, but it didn't stop him from reaching down towards Kibum’s butt, pushing him closer.

“I wanted to do this for years,” he admitted, smirking. Kibum just rolled his eyes.

“You are so predictable. I noticed you've been staring.”

“Can you blame me?”

A tight squeeze was following the question, and Kibum hummed in approval.

“No. It's all yours, Jonghyun. Especially my butt,” Kibum explained with a suggestive look on his face.

“Lie down.”

Kibum blinked, caught off-guard. “What?”

“Don't make me repeat myself.” Jonghyun's voice and also expression had turned serious. He was in charge again, and he seemed to like taking advantage of that.

Kibum needed a moment, but eventually realized the situation. “As you wish, Your Highness.”

As an obedient assistant, Kibum complied and found himself lying down on his bed. It didn’t take long for Jonghyun to join him, a pleased smirk on his face.

“So well-behaved,” Jonghyun praised in a whisper. He was hovering above his lover, and Kibum suddenly realized that he had taken the time to put on his underwear.

“You trained me very well.”

“You don’t need any training, Kibum. You wouldn’t hesitate to do anything for me.”

“I would,” Kibum confirmed, his gaze longing and full of affection. “At all times.”

Jonghyun’s expression turned soft and he dipped down to drag his lips along Kibum’s neck, covering the skin with countless kisses. And one by one, Kibum’s clothes were coming off. He was so distracted that he didn’t notice how Jonghyun did it, but eventually, cold air was hitting his naked skin. Jonghyun leaned back to get rid of Kibum’s pants as well, pulling them down and letting them slide towards the floor.

“My pretty boy,” Jonghyun breathed, stunned. His eyes were roaming over Kibum’s body.

“Stop staring at me like that.”

Kibum kept awkwardly shifting underneath Jonghyun’s eyes. Usually he wouldn't mind, but it was different with Jonghyun. It made Kibum uncomfortable. He almost felt ashamed.

“That's impossible. Just look at you.” Jonghyun was still so fascinated by his lover’s beauty. His hand was moving along Kibum’s slim waist, crossing his chest and moving up to his heart-shaped lips. Kibum’s mouth automatically opened, his eyes focused on Jonghyun’s face.

“So soft,” Jonghyun whispered with his mind drifting off, when Kibum took a gentle bite.

“And apparently very dangerous,” Jonghyun added, chuckling. Thankfully, his finger was allowed to leave Kibum’s mouth soon after, and again, moved along plush lips. He already knew what those lips were capable of and had to be careful not to get too distracted.

“Touch me already,” Kibum begged in a whisper, his expression sinful and dark.

An amused grin was growing on Jonghyun’s face. He immediately leaned down again to claim those enchanting lips, his hand sliding between Kibum’s legs. A sensual whimper escaped Kibum’s mouth, which turned into a frustrated growl when Jonghyun pulled back almost immediately.

“What-“

Groaning, Kibum’s back arched off the bed as he felt Jonghyun’s head moving down between his legs. He was clawing the sheets and pulling them hard, trying to contain himself. It got even worse when Jonghyun pushed his legs further apart, his lips now caressing the sensitive insides.

“Hah!” Kibum’s body was shaking in excitement, even though Jonghyun’s treatment was pure torture. At this point, Kibum’s breathing was out of control, and when he decided to look down and their gazes met, it send an electric shock through his body.

Jonghyun’s expression was more arousing than anything else and Kibum couldn’t stop staring. That is, until his lover decided to take action and reached for his erection, his mouth engulfing it without hesitation.

Kibum was squirming and shuddering, his legs spread apart as far as possible. Jonghyun liked how obedient and needy his lover was acting, his whole body screaming for attention. It arched off the bed again and again, sinful sounds caressing Jonghyun’s ears. Kibum’s voice was incredibly addicting.

He wanted to play a little bit more and eventually raised his head. Again, Kibum let out a frustrated groan. “Don’t stop!”

Grinning, Jonghyun crawled towards his lover. “Let’s change this up a bit,” he whispered. His arms had already looped around Kibum’s body and he sat back up, the latter landing on top of his lap.

For the first time ever, Kibum was stunned by Jonghyun’s strength. He didn’t have any problems lifting him up like that.

“Look at you,” he said, chuckling. “So strong and fit.”

Slender fingers were sliding along Jonghyun’s biceps, Kibum’s eyes following the movement.

“I need to be strong,” Jonghyun explained, bringing their foreheads together. “Someone has to protect you, hm?”

Kibum was moved, but now was not the time to get sentimental. He was already reaching for Jonghyun’s hand to place it between his legs. His throbbing erection was getting painful, and Kibum had to bite down hard on his bottom lip after feeling Jonghyun’s touch again. “Jonghyun, please.”

“So needy.” Amused, Jonghyun pecked Kibum's lips and soon enough, his hand was moving, drawing countless moans and impatient whimpers. Kibum's arms found their way around Jonghyun’s neck, his sounds suddenly swallowed by the latter’s mouth. The kiss was sloppy and rushed. It was a mess, but they loved every second of it.

“Jonghyun,” Kibum whispered, completely out of breath. “I’m so close. Please don’t stop.”

“Don’t worry,” Jonghyun promised in a soft voice. He didn’t think about stopping, now getting even faster after knowing Kibum was already so close.

And as expected, a suppressed moan was reaching Jonghyun’s ears a moment later. Warm liquid kept staining his lower body, the climax shaking Kibum’s body.

Quickly, Jonghyun pulled his lover against his chest to prevent him from losing balance. He was already showering the heated skin with kisses, while Kibum enjoyed the moment with closed eyes.

“People would be so shocked if they knew this side of you,” Kibum whispered. He was chuckling at the thought. “You always act so... polite and sweet.”

Not that he wasn't, but Jonghyun also had this intriguing beast inside of him.

“I guess I'm lucky they don't. Or else I would be mobbed by even more pretty girls, hm?”

“I would hate that,” Kibum muttered, still catching his breath.

“I know.”

It was whispered softly against Kibum’s lips. The latter was completely trusting his lover and knew he would never leave him for any girl or even boy. No, Jonghyun had always been faithful, even as a best friend.

“I made a mess. I’m sorry.”

“Kibum, it’s fine.”

“No.” Kibum shook his head. “Let me take care of this.”

“Kibum-“

But Kibum was already off the bed, trying to find some piece of cloth. He looked absolutely adorable scurrying around the room, not a single piece of clothing on his body. Jonghyun couldn’t avoid staring at his lover’s tempting backside as Kibum was opening one of his drawers before turning around again.

“If you don’t hurry up, I might just fall asleep without you.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Kibum complained with a pout on his face. Luckily, he had found the piece of fabric just a moment later and plopped down beside his lover again. With a concentrated expression, Kibum wiped off the white liquid on Jonghyun’s body, the cloth landing on the floor right after.

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” Kibum whispered, his nose bumping against Jonghyun’s as he was grinning affectionately.

“That was nice, by the way.”

“It was. We need to do that more often.”

“I knew you would say that.” Kibum laughed. “But I agree.”

“Mhm.” Gently, Jonghyun pulled Kibum close, his arms creating a strong embrace. “Maybe we will go even further next time.”

Kibum blinked, an amused smile growing on his face. “I can’t wait. I’m sure it will be amazing”

It would be Jonghyun’s first time with a man, but with Kibum on his side, he would figure it out. There was definitely no need to worry.

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure of that.”

Kibum knew he would. He knew it would be one of the most meaningful experiences in his life.

But for now, Kibum just wanted to enjoy Jonghyun's presence. He wanted to snuggle close while inhaling Jonghyun's familiar scent and hearing his soft voice. They were both exhausted and eager to rest, so Kibum closed his eyes, his lips still attached to his lover's skin.

His body relaxed with ease inside of Jonghyun's arms.

“Kibum?”

Kibum hummed. He was already drifting off to sleep, his mind far gone. Jonghyun smiled. He gently pressed his lips against Kibum's forehead, his own eyes closing as well.

“I love you.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staying at the castle with his big brother, Kibum had never thought meeting the prince would completely change his life. Dealing with self-discovery, a mysterious stalker and feelings for his best friend, he soon realizes that wine isn't the only thing that can poison you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies! Sorry for taking so long ;AA; Here you go~! ❤

                                      

 

“Father.”

After Jonghyun had entered the king’s chamber, he immediately kneeled down for a respectful bow. Any time his father would demand an audience, Jonghyun knew it wouldn’t be a pleasant one. And judging from the serious expression on his face, the king wasn’t in a good mood.

“Jonghyun. Take a seat.”

Jonghyun sat down in front of his father’s wooden desk. He forced himself to focus on the figure in front of him, not daring to look away. The king would just scold him for the lack of concentration like he always did.

“I’m afraid it would be pointless to lecture you about your duties as an heir. I have tried plenty of times already, yet you still refuse to change anything.”

Within seconds, Jonghyun had figured out the reason for his presence.

“If this is about the ball, I-“

“Of course it is”, the king interrupted. “It’s about your inability to find a match. You can’t afford to be picky. You can’t afford to fool around like this.”

Jonghyun had always had a good connection to his father. The king’s duties would always come first, but Jonghyun knew that his father treasured him dearly. He did have a soft core, even if it was hard to reach. Though it didn’t change the fact that Jonghyun had nothing in common with this man.

He was used to getting scolded, so he kept quiet. It was the proper way to behave and it would avoid fueling a dangerous fire. Jonghyun had tried arguing before and it wouldn’t get him anywhere. It wasn’t possible to speak up against a king, even if this king was his father.

“Do you even realize that I already granted you as much freedom as possible? I was foolish to think that you would eventually realize what it means to be a king. You will be ruling a country one day. I could wed you with the snap of my finger if I wanted to,” the king explained, his eyes solemnly focused on his oldest son. “But I also know that you would hate me for the rest of your life and I don’t want to deal with another disobedient son.”

The king’s voice had gotten calmer. There was something soft behind those intimidating eyes. Jonghyun had always hoped that his father would understand his reasons one day, but this conversation was showing him once more how foolish he had been.

“I don’t need a queen to rule this country, father.”

He didn’t need one. Kibum was everything he had ever needed, and he wouldn’t destroy their relationship by marrying someone else.

“No, you can’t,” the king answered. “The woman on your side has important duties; to provide an heir and to create alliances. It will strengthen your country and make sure to continue our line of succession. Love has no place in the life of a prince nor a king. Stop looking for it.”

Jonghyun wanted to yell at his father, but it wouldn’t solve anything.

“You loved mother, didn’t you?”, he asked instead. It was an attempt to open his father’s eyes, though he didn’t have much hope.

“Yes, I did. But our marriage was arranged, and we learned to love each other. It’s not something you should expect. You should never forget that your country must come first. It is your number one priority and I want you to understand this. You can’t be a king with this kind of mindset.”

“Of course, father.”

Unfortunately, Jonghyun understood his father’s reasons. He understood that a king had to make sacrifices to successfully lead his country. If it weren’t for Kibum, he would probably give into his father’s demands and marry a suitable girl.

“I know you refused Jinri,” the king suddenly revealed, catching Jonghyun off guard.

But it did make sense. Jinri was supposed to turn to the king if she wanted to marry one of his sons.

“I told her that it would be your decision since I granted you this freedom. She has always been the perfect match for you and you are lucky we didn’t arrange a marriage before. With Jinri on your side, it would make both our countries stronger than ever. Think about it.”

The truth behind the king’s words was getting to him. Jinri was the perfect match, but Jonghyun had never developed feelings for her. It would have been so easy to marry her and become a successful king. Her kingdom would have a strong leader, taking away the pressure that was pushing her down.

But Jonghyun wasn't fond of any of this at all.

“I will, father,” he said, bowing his head in an obedient manner. Jonghyun needed to satisfy his father and hope that he would trust him to change. Not that he wanted to, but he hadn’t found another solution yet.

There had to be a way to get out of this.

“Good. You can go now.”

Jonghyun felt exhausted after he had left. His father surely knew how to ruin his day and hopefully, Kibum would be able to lift his mood once he went back. Just thinking about his lover brought a smile to his face.

As his mind wandered off, Jonghyun almost clashed with someone rushing by. It was Joon, who immediately went past without stopping or acknowledging him. He seemed stressed.

Jonghyun frowned but kept going. It wasn’t his business what the royal guard’s commander was doing. That is, unless it had something to do with their safety.

They really needed to find this assassin.

“Your Majesty.”

Joon was out of breath when he reached the king’s chamber and bowed down, one of his knees touching the floor. The king looked up from signing a paper, a surprised expression on his face.

“Joon, I was just about to get you. Take a seat.”

Joon nodded and sat down on the chair Jonghyun had been occupying before.

“What is it?”, the king asked as he was putting aside the tower of documents.

“Your Majesty, why are there so many soldiers outside? Nobody has informed me about anything.”

Not that Joon had anything to do with the military, but he did function as the king’s adviser and always needed to know about things like this, be it royal visitors or important meetings.

“Ah, I see. That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” The king’s gaze wandered outside, where soldiers were crowding the castle grounds. “I apologize for not informing you earlier, but it was an urgent decision.”

For some reason, Joon’s hands started sweating.

“It seems like Namgyeon’s king has been ill for quite a while. Joon, now is the time to attack. We won’t get any better chance.”

Joon’s heart was racing, forcing him to take a deep breath. This couldn’t be happening. “Your Majesty, what are you talking about?”

The king’s answer made Joon regret ever asking this question.

“We found a spy last night. He was sneaking around outside the castle,” the king explained, a satisfied smirk growing on his face. “We managed to get him to talk and now he is held captive.”

At this point, Joon was panicking. He knew the king wasn’t just talking about any spy. It was probably his own spy, who he had ordered himself to return to Namgyeon.

Joon had to remain calm, or at least try to act like it.

“Your Majesty, we should be patient. Maybe their new ruler would be willing to sit down and talk.”

“There won’t be any heirs, Joon. Nobody of rank is going to take that throne. Not if I can be quick enough.”

The king looked so proud of himself. He seemed excited that he was finally able to conquer the neighboring country. How on earth was Joon supposed to avoid this?

“I would advise you to wait a little longer, Your Majesty. It could cause an unnecessary war if it turns out this information isn’t true at all.”

“I don’t care if it is true or not. We have to act now.”

It was an order; one that didn’t allow any objections. Not even Joon was able to change the king’s mind now.

“I want you to spare some of your guards. If they need training, please take care of it immediately. I want them to leave as soon as possible.”

“Your Majesty, I need all the man I can get for finding this assassin,” Joon explained.

“Joon.” The king was looking straight into Joon’s eyes. His commanding tone didn’t affect Joon as much as it should have, but he just didn’t care about orders. The king had always trusted him enough to make his own decisions. Unfortunately, this time it was different. Joon had lost any form of control at this point.

“After we conquered Namgyeon, there won’t be any assassin left. This is more important, do you understand?”

“Yes. Yes, of course. I will take care of it immediately,” Joon obeyed, his head lowered in complete submission. “They will be ready in no time.”

For now, Joon needed to stay calm and collected. There had to be a way out of this, and he would do anything to find it.

 

“Have you seen my broach?”

Without checking, Kibum knew that it was Jonghyun who had just walked into his chamber. Who else would enter without knocking, risking to get scolded?

“Your broach?” Jonghyun asked. “The green one?”

“It’s green and white,” Kibum insisted, his eyes frantically darting around. He was opening drawers and moving decorative figures to avoid missing any spot. Kibum’s mind was concentrated on finding the jewelry, when Jonghyun forced him to stop by grabbing his wrist.

Just now, Kibum realized he had been acting rather dismissive.

“I’m sorry,” he sighed. When he turned around, he noticed Jonghyun’s expectant look. Chuckling, Kibum leaned forward to finally greet his lover by gifting him a kiss.

“Hey,” Kibum whispered with a small smile. It was so nice to see Jonghyun’s face again.

“Hey,” Jonghyun answered in a soft voice, his hand rubbing along Kibum’s upper arm. “Do you want me to help looking for it?”

“That would be nice.” Kibum was grateful for any help he could get, and Jonghyun already knew how the broach looked like.

“Is this the one you got from your mother?”

“Yeah,” Kibum said, another sigh leaving his lips. It meant so much to him and now that his parents were gone, he needed to find it even more.

“We will find it,” Jonghyun decided. It sounded so confident that Kibum gained a little bit of hope.

“I just don’t understand how I always lose it. What if I lost it on our way to Hanseong? I usually bring it with me and… I think I had it in my pocket.”

Kibum groaned in frustration. It was indeed a possibility, and he had already looked inside of his coat.

“Don’t give up hope just yet.”

“I need it, Jonghyun. I need to find it so bad,” Kibum mumbled as he was leaning against Jonghyun’s chest for support. He felt devastated, just like the first time this had been happening.

 

_“Mama, Mama! I can’t find it!”_

_The boy was running around the place, searching for a lost object. He moved quickly, scurrying through the house without any sort of plan. He just wanted to check any possible place he could have lost the beautiful piece of jewelry his mother had gifted him as a baby._

_Whining, he eventually ran towards the fire place, his finger’s digging into the warm coal. Maybe someone had accidentally tossed it inside._

_“Kibummie, what are you doing?”_

_“Mama, I can’t find it!”, the boy explained in a distressed voice. His mother was beside him just a moment later._

_“You can’t just dig into the coal, dear. Look, now your hands are all dirty,” she scolded as she dusted off the boy's stained hands._

_“But Mama! I need to find my broach!” Kibum’s eyes were glistening. He felt like crying._

_“Your broach?”_

_“The broach you gave me, Mama.”_

_“Oh.” The woman nodded, her expression turning thoughtful. “It's okay, Kibummie. I can always get you another one.”_

_“No! I want this one!”, Kibum insisted stubbornly. His mother had figured he would. Kibum could be relentless if he wanted something._

_She sighed in defeat. “I will help you look, don't worry. I’m sure we will find it.”_

_Unfortunately, they didn’t._

_“What if I lost it at the market? Mama, someone probably stole it already!” The thought of his broach being in someone else’s possession was shaking him to the core._

_“Kibum, look.” His mother went down to Kibum’s level to wipe away the tears staining his rosy cheeks. “It’s just a broach. I know it means a lot to you, but I will get you another one and you are going to love it just as much.”_

_“I don’t want another one,” he mumbled, his lower lip shaking. “I’m so sorry, Mama. I should have been more careful. It was probably really expensive.”_

_His mother smiled. It was a sad smile, a mix of regret and sorrow filling her heart. “It wasn’t, don’t worry. Please stop crying.”_

_Kibum looked at her with new tears forming in his eyes. He nodded, slowly wiping away the droplets rolling down his face._

_But it wasn’t as easy to forget as he had thought. Kibum kept thinking about the lost object and even managed to persuade his brother to help looking for it. In the end, it still remained lost._

_“Sweetie, why aren’t you eating your dinner?”_

_Kibum was sitting at the table with his family, a filled plate in front of him. He had been crying again and his stomach refused to take any food._

_“Is that still about your broach?”, Minho asked. He felt bad for his younger brother, even though he couldn’t understand the hassle at all. Then again, Kibum had always been an exceptionally emotional child._

_“No, I’m just not hungry,” Kibum lied. His family didn’t understand, so what was the point of bothering them even further?_

_As he forced himself to at least try eating the food his mother had prepared, there was a knock at the door. In a matter of seconds, Kibum got up from his chair and almost knocked it over before storming out of the room._

_He didn’t know why it got him so excited, but there was always a possibility of someone finding and bringing back the missing object. Little did he realize that this was a very unlikely scenario. People in town knew him very well, but they definitely didn’t know about his affinity for this specific piece of jewelry._

_“Hello?”_

_After opening the door, only the cold wind was greeting him. Kibum wondered if he had been hearing things. Maybe the knock on the door had just been wishful thinking._

_Or some birds were at fault, since they liked to build their nests under the roof at this time of year._

_But as soon as he wanted to go back, his eyes caught something shiny. And there it was, laying in front of his feet; the broach he had been looking for this whole time._

_“My broach!”, he yelled with a big smile plastered on his face. Quickly, he picked it up and let his eyes wander around a second time. Someone must have put it there._

_“Hello? Is anyone there?” Curious, he peeked outside but the area was completely empty._

_“Thank you,” Kibum mumbled regardless, another bright smile gracing his features. His finger was brushing along the green stone before he pressed it against his chest. Whoever had found it and brought it back was probably just shy and didn’t want to be seen._

 

Kibum blinked after finding his way back to reality. Unfortunately, this time, nobody would knock on his door to put it there. And yet, the feeling of someone following him had always existed since he was a child. It was a feeling of someone watching; someone hiding in the deepest shadows in order to stay hidden. Back then, Kibum had been scared of those moments. Over time, he had learned that nothing would ever happen.

“Kibum, I’m sorry. I couldn’t find it.”

“It’s fine.” Kibum forced a smile and sat down on his bed. He didn’t want to repeat his childhood drama, but he was still grieving. Now that his parents were gone, the only thing left was this beautiful piece of jewelry.

“I will ask around. Maybe the maids have seen it,” Jonghyun suggested.

“Or they stole it,” Kibum muttered. “I wouldn’t be surprised. They probably need the money.”

“Kibummie.” To lighten the mood, Jonghyun got a hold of Kibum hand, squeezing it gently. He sat down in front of his lover's legs, looking up to him. “I’m sure we will find it, don’t worry.”

“You don't know that,” Kibum sighed. He felt stupid for acting like this. It was just an object after all.

Jonghyun's lips pressed against Kibum's hand. “No, I don't. But I will do everything in my power to bring it back to you. I can’t bear to see you like this.”

“I don’t deserve you,” Kibum whispered with a smile. His fingers made their way through Jonghyun’s light hair, drawing content noises from the latter. “You are so sweet.”

Jonghyun just smiled in silence. He was too busy enjoying the soothing touch that caused his eyelids to fall shut. For now, Kibum decided to embrace the distraction in form of Jonghyun's presence and enjoy it. Their close proximity was healing and managed to clear his mind; Kibum's worries slowly floating away.

“Do you want me to give you a massage? I’m really good at that.”

To proof his words, Jonghyun let his thumb rub across Kibum’s knee. To his surprise, Kibum immediately pulled back with a high-pitched shriek.

“Stop, that tickles!”

“Oh, sorry.” Jonghyun was laughing, amused. It hadn’t been his intention, but it looked cute how Kibum had fallen back onto his bed, a frown on his face.

“You know, there are other body parts I could massage,” Jonghyun suggested, an enticing expression replacing the former one. Kibum rolled his eyes.

“I’m sure you would love that.”

“You would too.”

Like a prey, Kibum shuffled backwards after Jonghyun had entered the bed. “I know I would. That’s why it’s so dangerous.”

Kibum always tried to hide his addiction to Jonghyun's intimate approaches. It was a dangerous obsession, and Jonghyun didn't need to know about the amount of control he already had. He didn't need to know how deep Kibum had already fallen for him.

They were playing a dangerous game and the moment Kibum would let himself dive too deep into it, his guard would fall, risking a fatal mistake.

Both their heads could be hanging from a pair of ropes the next day if they stopped being cautious.

Everyday could be their last day, their last hour.

“Are you scared?” Jonghyun asked with a smirk.

“I’m scared you might not let me leave for the next few hours”, Kibum joked, a seductive grin plastered on his face.

“I might,” Jonghyun answered, tilting his head to kiss Kibum’s neck. Kibum's body immediately reacted. It was burning from the inside; craving more. A content sigh escaped his lips.

“But there are important things we have to take care of.”

It was the voice of reason not even Kibum himself wanted to listen to right now, but as an assistant, it already stuck too deep. He needed to remind Jonghyun of his duties as a prince.

Jonghyun however preferred to bite into the soft skin beneath his lips. “Nothing is more important than this.”

Kibum closed his eyes and growled in pleasure when Jonghyun's teeth dug deeper, the sweetest pain shaking his body. There was no way back now.

“Mine,” Jonghyun whispered against the warm skin, causing a low whimper from his lover.

“Yours,” Kibum affirmed, already gone too far. “Now and forever.”

 

“Let me in.”

Joon was staring at the guard in front of him, his patience fading. “There is a prisoner I have to see.”

Being so close to the king had its perks. Nobody except royalty and people guarding the place were allowed into the dungeon. It would have been a risk, and the guard in front of him just made the biggest mistake by handing over the ring of keys, blindly trusting the royal guard's commander.

Joon had worked hard to earn this level of respect and status, and now he needed it more than ever.

“Thank you,” he said, presenting a smile. “It surely must be hard to stay down here all night. I will arrange some delicacies for you.”

After all, one hand was washing another. Joon couldn't risk suspicions about his person.

The man seemed delighted and nodded, wishing him a good day before Joon entered the contorted area. His skin felt cold after getting in, but it might just be the lack of heating down here. It was one more reason to rush and quickly find the prisoner he was looking for, so he could confront him about his disastrous mistake.

“Joon!”

Immediately after opening the chamber he had been looking for, the prisoner rose from his chained position on the floor.

“Quiet! You’ve caused enough problems already.”

The man shut up at once, but he didn't budge and stood there in silence, his eyes following Joon's movements as the latter shut the door, so nobody would be able to listen.

“Joon, I am so sorry. I know I shouldn’t have told them but- they kept torturing me! I have a wife and kids, I- I didn’t want to leave them all by themselves!“

His friend's pleading eyes were helping Joon's temper to cool down. He had been raging before, even though he couldn't even blame anyone. It was always a possibility that mistakes like this would happen and he should have been aware of that.

“Donghan, please calm down. I’m not here to punish you.”

Donghan seemed surprised at first, now heaving a deep, relieved sigh. “I’m so sorry, Joon,” he repeated, the hint of a smile growing on his bloody lips. Joon didn't like to see the countless wounds on his friend's body and the way they had him chained up to humiliate him even more.

This was clearly his fault.

“There is nothing we can do to change it now. It’s on me finding a solution. The king is planning to attack our country.”

This information was new to the prisoner. He looked shocked, unable to respond. Joon could relate to that; he had been there before.

“I never thought about that possibility. Joon, please-“

“Donghan, stop. It doesn’t matter now. The damage has already been done.” A wry smile was appearing on Joon’s face. “We have to get you out of here first.”

“You are still willing to help me” The prisoner realized, surprised.

“Of course. Dont worry, I will tell Seungho to get you out of here before midnight,” Joon assured. “But as soon as you are out, you have to go back to Namgyeon and stay there. Do you understand?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Good.”

The prisoner sat back down, his head falling against the wall. He seemed exhausted and tired, but Joon wasn’t the slightest bit surprised. He would talk to Seungho right away and make sure his friend was able to flee back home.

“Joon, I am really sorry. I wish I would have been more careful,” he whispered and slowly opened his eyes after allowing them to rest for a moment. Donghan obviously tried hard to appear strong when clearly, he was not.

“Stop apologizing. I’m the one putting all of you in danger every single day.”

Saying it out loud felt unbearable. It was always in the back of Joon’s mind but admitting it like that was something entirely different.

Surprisingly, there was a smile on the prisoner’s face. “Nobody is forcing us to follow you. It has always been our own decision.”

His words were sincere and eased Joon’s guilt, but didn’t change the fact that things had gotten out of hand.

“I promise I will take care of this mess. Just stay safe, do you hear me? Don’t let anyone catch you again.”

“This won’t happen a second time. I’ll be more aware, don’t you worry. Just go.”

Joon nodded. He was hesitating for a few more seconds, but eventually decided to leave. More important things were waiting for him now.

 

Joon was rushing through the castle when one of his guards caught up to him. It was Byunghee, so he immediately stopped in his tracks.

“Joon, I was looking for you. Where have you been? There are soldiers everywhere and-”

“Byunghee,” Joon interrupted, his palm raised. “I know. We are in big trouble.”

“What happened?” Byunghee seemed alarmed. But before he was able to receive an explanation, Joon urged his friend to follow him around a corner. His eyes wandered along the area to make sure nobody was listening.

“The king knows. They have caught our spy and now they are preparing for an attack.”

“You mean-“

“Yes.” Joon’s voice was barely a whisper. “They are attacking Namgyeon. We can’t let that happen, Byunghee.”

“But what can we do? Have you spoken to the king yet?” Byunghee asked.

“I tried, but he doesn’t listen. He is blinded by this opportunity of conquering Namgyeon. He has been dreaming of this day since forever.”

Byunghee nodded, thoughtful. “You have a plan, don’t you? I know you. You always think of something.”

At this, Joon’s expression lost every bit of emotion. “There is one.”

After looking around once more, his hand vanished inside of his pocket. A small bottle was appearing in front of Byunghee’s eyes, making them grow wide.

“You can’t be serious.”

“We don’t have any other choice.”

“No,“ Byunghee said, shaking his head. “Joon, you can’t do that. This shouldn’t even be an option. There has to be another way.”

“There is none!”

Byunghee flinched. His friend had suddenly raised his voice, startling him. He wasn't used to Joon losing his temper like that. The latter was trying to control himself, his hands clenching into fists.

“I am so sick of people getting in our way! We are so close! I won’t allow anyone to interfere ever again.”

It sounded threatening. Byunghee was still taken aback and also worried, considering anyone could have heard those words by now.

“Joon, please calm down. We will find a solution,” Byunghee whispered as he stepped closer to keep their conversation hidden. His friend however wasn’t responding at all. His breathing was getting heavier each moment, and Joon eventually closed his eyes, a pained expression on his face.

“I am sick of being forced to find solutions because someone is blocking our way,” he breathed, his voice barely functioning.

“Joon, are you okay?”

Joon was leaning against the wall for support. Just as Byunghee wanted to help, he sank towards the floor.

“Changseon!”

Joon’s real name was slipping off his tongue without Byunghee even realizing. He was crouching down, scanning his friend all over.

“You didn’t sleep at all, did you? I told you to rest more.”

“I don’t have time.”

Byunghee shook his head. “You are irresponsible. We need you. I know you refuse to take your eyes off him, but your own health is just as important.”

“I’m so sorry. You are right.”

For someone so headstrong, it was unusual that Joon would admit to his mistake. Byunghee had already been preparing for an argument.

“Leave it to us. We will take care of everything. Just go to your room and rest,” he said as he helped Joon to get back onto his feet. He seemed better, at least for now.

“I have to take care of something else first,” Joon said and immediately received a warning look.

“Byunghee, please. Just this once. It’s important.”

His friend sighed in defeat. Joon was able to stand by himself again, so maybe it would be fine to let him take care of one more thing.

“Do you need help?”

“No. I’ll be fine.”

It did sound convincing enough, so Byunghee refrained from digging any deeper. Joon usually knew what he was doing. He just had to make sure that his friend would rest after finishing his task.

They left their hiding spot, but Byunghee’s gaze never stopped scanning his friend for any sign of weakness. Yes, Joon was a strong and athletic man, but without any sleep, how useful would this even be?

“Changseon.” Byunghee had stepped closer again. He wanted to talk about one more thing. “Are you seriously thinking about murdering a king?”

Without any hesitation, Joon nodded his head. “Whatever needs to be done to protect our home.”

A pained expression was visible on Byunghee’s face. “I hope you know that you have to face the consequences of your actions one day.”

“I am aware,” Joon said, a wry smile on his face. “But it will be all worth it.”

 

Chuckling, Kibum looked back over his shoulder. He was in the process of slipping into his pants when Jonghyun decided to embrace him from behind, his lips caressing Kibum’s shoulder blade.

“Jjong, we have to get ready. There are important duties waiting for you.”

Instead of agreeing, an unhappy growl could be heard. “I don’t want to.”

“You are the prince! Come on, you can cuddle me later.”

“But I want to do it now.”

Kibum really couldn’t complain about Jonghyun’s growing clinginess, but it seemed like he needed to be the responsible one now.

Who would have thought that such a hardworking prince could turn into this lovesick puppy? And it wasn’t easy to withstand those big, pleading eyes, but they really had to leave now.

“Jjong, please.”

At this point, Kibum had completely forgotten about his broach. Jonghyun had made sure of that during the last hour.

“Come on, let’s get ready,” Kibum urged. As he freed himself from his lover’s embrace, there was a knock at the door. They froze, their eyes meeting each other.

“Hide,” Kibum whispered. Jonghyun immediately complied and got up, proceeding to hide inside of Kibum’s closet. It wasn’t the most comfortable place, but they had to expect someone entering the room, so he couldn’t just stay covered behind the bed.

“On my way!” Kibum yelled after Jonghyun was visibly gone and quickly put on his clothes, his steps nearing the door. But as soon as he opened it, nobody was there. Of course there had to be a lack of guards, since Kibum always made sure of that, but not a single soul was in sight.

“Hello?”

Kibum frowned. At least he did at first, because shortly after, his mind started remembering this particular scene. And as soon as he lowered his gaze, Kibum noticed the familiar broach laying right in front of his feet.

This couldn’t be real. His mind was probably playing tricks on him.

“Who are you?”, he asked, this time much louder. Even after looking and walking around the entrance area, he didn’t spot anyone suspicious. How could this be?

”Thank you so much, whoever you are!” A smile found its way onto Kibum’s lips after he had eventually picked up the broach, embracing it with both hands..

“I know you don’t want to harm me. Please keep watching over me,” he added in a whisper. Somehow, he knew that this person would be able to listen. Kibum wasn’t scared at all. If someone cared enough to bring back his most valued object, they couldn’t be dangerous.

“Who are you talking to?”, Jonghyun suddenly asked from behind. After not hearing anyone talk, he had decided to put on his clothes after leaving his hiding spot.

“I don’t know,” Kibum explained, the smile still lingering on his face. “But they brought back my broach.”

It was Jonghyun’s turn to frown. “What? What do you mean?”

“I'm certain there is someone following me around, Jjong. I think it's the same person who brought back my broach when I was a child.”

“Kibum, that sounds alarming. Why didn't you tell me someone is stalking you?” Shocked, Jonghyun’s eyes grew wide. How could his lover stay so calm? He was in serious danger and it didn't matter if this person had returned the broach. If they were involved in past events that had to do with Kibum almost dying, Jonghyun wouldn't have it.

“But- I don't think they want to hurt me! Jjong, please, you don't have to be worried.”

“I want a guard to follow you around. At least when I'm not around you.”

“But they don't want to harm me!”

“That's my last word,” Jonghyun said in a sharp tone. “I don't care if they want to hurt you or not. There is an assassin in this castle we haven't found yet.”

Kibum frowned, clearly annoyed. “So now you are framing them to be this assassin? That's ridiculous, I hope you know that.”

“Kibum, I am trying to protect you.”

“You didn't care about any protection until I told you!”

Not that Kibum wanted this kind of protection, because it would have been impossible to keep visiting each other if a guard was always tailing him wherever he went. It had been a necessary risk, though Jonghyun made sure not to leave him alone and therefore unprotected. At least not outside of their private rooms, which were the safest places in Jonghyun's opinion.

“Why are you defending them? Kibum, you are being stalked! Hell, they probably have an eye on you just to hurt me! Have you forgotten about everything that has happened to you?”

Kibum was already defensive at this point, but Jonghyun's lack of understanding made everything worse. “You don't even try to understand what I'm saying!” he snapped, unable to look into his lover's eyes.

“Kibum, I understand perfectly. Someone is after you. You have to stop being so naive.” Jonghyun's voice had gotten calmer, but his expression remained stern. When he tried to approach Kibum, the latter took a step back.

“I don't want to hear any more of this,” he whispered.

“Kibum! Don't just run away!”

But Kibum was already out the door, so Jonghyun had no choice than to follow. Arguing with someone as headstrong as Kibum mostly ended up like this. It wasn't the first time Kibum was running away, but Jonghyun also knew that he would eventually calm down.

Until then, Jonghyun needed to make sure Kibum was safe.

“Kibum, please stop!”

Jonghyun didn't have to catch up for long, because Kibum decided to stop and turn around, facing Jonghyun with a pained expression.

“I don't want to talk to you right now.” His voice had this warning undertone.

 _I don't want to say anything I might regret_ , Kibum added in his mind. There were people in the hallway listening, but he didn't care. At least until Jonghyun came closer, when Kibum decided to step back and shake his head with a warning look.

“Don't,” he whispered, his eyes drifting off to face the people around. He didn't blame the guards, since they were expected to be there, but Kibum noticed a small group of maids staring at them before quickly averting their eyes.

Jonghyun understood with a quick glance around his shoulder. He wanted to say something; apologize; but reached for Kibum's wrist instead to drag him off.

“Jonghyun, what are you doing!”

After disappearing inside of an empty chamber, strong arms had looped around Kibum's body to pull him close. Kibum wanted to push him away, he really did, but his body automatically relaxed against his lover's body with an exhausted sigh.

“I thought it would be much easier,” Jonghyun whispered. “And now we are even getting mad at each other.”

“Because you don't listen,” Kibum mumbled. To his surprise, Jonghyun was smiling.

“I'm sorry. I just want to protect you and you really got me scared.”

“Do you really think I'm naive for trusting this person?”

Jonghyun hesitated before answering. “No. I think you are someone who always wants to see the good in people. It can be dangerous, Kibum.”

Kibum closed his eyes, another sigh coming out of his mouth. “I know, but you have to trust me.”

“I will. I promise.”

Pushing aside his worries wouldn't be easy, but for Kibum, he probably would have done anything.

“Thank you,” Kibum said as he looked into Jonghyun's eyes before leaning forward for a kiss. It made him relax even more and they just stood there for a few minutes, not bothered by anything.

“You had an audience with your father, didn't you?” Kibum suddenly remembered after they broke apart. The loss of his broach had made him forget all about it.

Jonghyun nodded.

“What was it about?”

“The usual,” Jonghyun said. It was a partial lie, but why would he risk to ruin the moment now? There was no need. “Nothing to worry about.”

Kibum smiled and leaned forward again, their lips barely touching each other. “I'm glad,” he whispered against them before stealing another kiss.

To let the topic die down at once, Jonghyun took the opportunity to silence Kibum completely by deepening the kiss, his hand caressing the latter's back.

“I'm already late. Let's go,” Jonghyun whispered with a smile, which Kibum immediately returned.

“Yeah, let's go.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~! <3 It's me... yay.
> 
> I want to apologize for taking so long, but the last few weeks has been hectic and i was mentally not in a very good place. I am okay tho! I just didn't write as much as I would normally do and I also went to a convention so... I am back for good now! ❤
> 
> I hope you like this one ❤ I am happy it turned out so well in the end. It wasn't easy to write... character development is really hard to do lol and I thought I would completely fail. I don't think I did tho ❤❤❤ Have fun reading!

                                      

 

Being born as a prince might sound like a dream; something people from ordinary descent would describe as enviable and incredibly fortunate. It was a gift from heaven; giving a person all the love and power they were expected to have in order to lead the way as a king.

Taemin had never felt anything like this. He had never lived life as a prince.

His father would often hold large fests and banquets, to which anyone of rank would make their way into the country to enjoy the king’s company. Taemin remembered how he had been so eager to gain friends by joining the occasion and getting close to fellow royal children. It was when Taemin had started to learn that a friendly face didn’t always mean that it was genuine. That children could be more horrifying than his father had ever been.

He was still ashamed of himself for even trying.

Since his birth, everyone knew who he was. Not because he was a prince, but because of the well-known tragedy that would always be his fault and his fault alone. It would haunt him until he died and make sure that his life would be as difficult as possible.

He was used to being alone.

He was used to be different.

It had been fine after distancing himself completely. He wouldn’t have to deal with insincere concern, fake smiles and empty words anymore. Taemin liked staring out windows and letting his mind wander off into the distance, where he would never be able to go. He liked listening to gossip while staying hidden, knowing every secret path inside of the castle. He liked not having to talk to anyone at all.

At least that’s what he preferred to tell himself whenever he started to doubt his decision.

Suddenly having someone trailing after him had driven him insane. Providing a guardian was just his father’s way of messing with him. It was like chains pulling him down, eyes always watching his every move.

He should have been happy that Minho had suddenly stopped showing up at all.

Strangely enough, Taemin wasn’t.

Instead, it was messing with his emotions. He was angered and wanted to find out the reason behind Minho's disappearance, yet he couldn’t bring himself to do so.

After Taemin’s clear disapproval, his guardian probably had had enough. He wouldn't come back.

Taemin narrowed his eyes. Soldiers were crowding the castle grounds. He had seen this before and had already heard rumors about the king planning to conquer another country. Not that Taemin was interested in anything his father was doing, but he still had a bad feeling about it.

He was aware of any incident that had been happening inside and even outside of this castle. The word used to spread rather quickly, which gave him the advantage of knowing much more than he should have.

To clear his mind, Taemin decided to take a stroll around the castle garden. Here he would have his freedom, since the area was spacious enough to avoid getting too close to other people. It was allowing him to enjoy the warm breeze of spring without getting bothered by nasty gazes or hidden whispers.

But just as he was about to sit down under a large tree to escape the bright light, foreign voices made him pause. There was a conversation going on, which nobody should have been able to hear. Unfortunately for those two women, Taemin decided to listen.

“ … wouldn’t be surprised. The king is probably better off with him fighting for the country.”

“If I had the choice, I would do the same.”

Taemin didn't dare to peek around the tree, but he could already imagine their amused faces. There was no doubt he was listening to servants of the castle, who had decided to hide in order to gush about others without facing any consequences. Taemin had seen this countless times and continued to eavesdrop on their hurtful conversation.

“Why did he even take that offer? Didn’t he know about the prince and what an exhausting brat he is?”

Taemin’s hands clenched into fists. He was involved in a lot of gossip and should have been expecting it. However, this one was bothering him. The more he stood there, hidden behind the tree, the more it was getting obvious what this was about.

“I know, unbelievable. Who would be even willing to-”

“Hey!” Taemin yelled and immediately shut down the conversation as he came forward. “What are you talking about?”

“Y-Your Highness!”

Like deer in front of a strained crossbow, they stared at the king's youngest son. It took a moment until the women remembered that they were facing royalty and bowed down.

Taemin couldn't have cared less about formalities in this moment.

“Answer me!” he growled dangerously.

Neither of them appeared willing to speak up. That is, until Taemin took another step forward, his gaze piercing.

“Your Highness, we are so very sorry. We didn’t mean to-“

“What was that about Minho?” Taemin asked, calmer this time. Still, his voice didn't lack the dangerous undertone.

The women exchanged another glance. One of them cleared her throat.

“We heard that Sir Choi had an audience with your father, Your Highness. People… assume that he will be joining the military for the big attack.”

“That’s ridiculous. He’s my guardian,” Taemin stated. He was biting his lower lip.

“Of course, Your Highness. It was probably just an empty rumor.”

Taemin knew that it wasn’t working like that. Rumors always developed from a source of truth; may it be big or small. A fact that made Taemin’s heart pounce hard against his chest.

“Leave. Now.”

Even though he would have loved to shame those women for talking behind his back, his mind resisted the urge and concentrated on torturing him with the new information instead.

It did make sense. Why would his guardian have an audience with the king if it wasn’t about something he needed from him? Taemin knew his father well enough; he didn’t care about anything else when it came to war and the never-ending feud between Myeongseong and Namgyeon.

Yet again, Taemin should have been delighted about this. He should have been happy to get his freedom back.

But the only emotion he felt was anger.

Furious, he stormed back into the castle and even rushed past the two women, who immediately got out of the way before stuffing their heads together once again. Taemin didn’t care; he couldn’t care less about what was being said about him at this very moment because he needed to end this for good. He needed to confront his guardian and give him a piece of his mind.

“Out of my way!” he yelled instead of dodging anyone in his way, forcing people to stand back as he crossed through the castle. He was furious. Even though he didn’t know where Minho was, Taemin knew he had the ability to track him down.

 

“That will be enough, thank you.”

Minho smiled at the man in front of him. He was in the storage room of the kitchen, where he had been asking the butcher for a favor. Just yesterday he had done the exact same, and he would probably do it again; he needed to if he wanted to make a change.

The butcher would usually prepare the animals for the cooks. It was one reason why Minho had approached him in the first place and he had been kind enough to save some raw meat, which was now waiting for its usage in a big wooden bowl.

“It is my pleasure, Sir Choi. Can I do anything else for you?”

“No, I’m good. But I will be coming back tomorrow, so make sure there’s enough left for me.”

“As always, understood.”

Minho had taken the bowl and was about to turn away, when footsteps made him pause. Someone was coming; someone with a rushed, almost angry pace.

The butcher had been hearing it as well and breathed in surprise after realizing who it was. He quickly lowered his head to properly demonstrate obedience.

“Your Highness.”

Taemin was out of breath when he finally entered the room. His gaze wandered around until he found the person he had been looking for.

Minho seemed genuinely confused. “Your Highness, what a surprise. Have you been looking for me?”

He was smiling, much to Taemin's displeasure. The latter had been hoping to see something entirely else.

“When were you thinking of telling me?” Taemin spat, angry.

The butcher scurried out of the room at once. He wouldn't want to deal with any of this and after noticing the amount of anger in Taemin's eyes, he sincerely felt bad for the prince's guardian.

Minho’s smile vanished. “What are you talking about?”

Groaning, Taemin moved forward and slammed the palm of his hand onto the table. It was drained with blood, probably from each and every animal the butcher was disassembling every day.

“You know exactly what I am talking about! When did you think of telling me that you would be joining the military?!”

Minho seemed taken aback. He was hesitating to answer. “I don’t know why this would be of any interest to you.” His tone had turned defensive.

Taemin couldn’t deny that his guardian – if he was still allowed to address him as such – was making a good point.

“Why wouldn’t it? You are my guardian,” Taemin explained, his voice still filled with rage.

“Oh? Suddenly I am your guardian? I thought I’m just a menace to you.”

Again, Minho hit the nail on its head.

Taemin narrowed his eyes. “You had the audacity to vanish without a warning. Is this how a guardian behaves? I knew you are annoying, but I didn't think you would be rude enough to ditch me like that.”

“You told me to. Isn’t this what you wanted all along? You have made it pretty clear that you aren’t fond of anyone being around you.”

It was. It was everything Taemin had ever wanted since the king had decided it would be a marvelous idea to assign him a guardian. He had wanted nothing more than to get out of this.

Minho's absence had fueled his anger, making him blind for anything else. The reason for this sudden temper was even foreign to Taemin himself. He fell silent after realizing the contradiction of his actions.

Taemin didn't understand himself anymore.

He didn't want to leave. He didn't want Minho to leave.

But why?

Noticing Taemin's overwhelmed expression, Minho stepped closer.

“Taemin, I’m not joining any military. Why would I do that?”

“What?” Taemin stared at Minho in complete disbelief.

“I don’t know who told you this story, but it’s not true.”

“But- You talked to my father!”

“About your birthday,” Minho explained with a smile. “I wanted to prepare a fest; something you would be happy about. But your father wasn’t too fond of that idea, so… I decided to do something myself.”

Taemin's eyes grew even bigger. He was stunned, speechless. Yes, he would turn sixteen in a few months, but for obvious reasons, he had never cared about his birthday.

It was a horrifying day of people wandering around in black clothing and depressing expressions plastered on their faces. It would never be a day to celebrate. Taemin was fine with it; he didn't need to deal with people he didn't care about.

“So, you lied to me.”

Not that it mattered anymore. He couldn't let Minho back into his life.

“Because I wanted to see your reaction, Taemin,” Minho explained himself.

Taemin averted his gaze. “So? What were you hoping for?”

The fact that Taemin was still here, caused Minho to gain hope. Taemin didn't act like it, but Minho could see that his actions had caused some sort of distress. He would even go that far and argue that the prince had been missing him.

“I wanted to see if you care. And clearly, you did.”

Taemin was already opening his mouth when he realized he didn't know what to say. Grumbling, he turned around and stormed towards the door.

“Aren't you curious?”

He had been planning to leave, but Minho's words made him pause.

“Curious about what?”

Minho's sincere smile was making Taemin's insides turn.

“The surprise I wanted to prepare for you.”

The prince was hesitating. He couldn't deny that Minho had gotten him genuinely interested.

“If you insist.” It was mumbled, barely audible. Curiosity had gotten the best of him.

Minho nodded. He was reaching for the bowl and opened the door just behind him, so they could step outside. The open area appearing in front of them was connected to the royal stables and was meant to provide fresh grass and water for the animals. At this time of day, it was rather empty apart from a small number of horses that were walking around.

Taemin knew his place like the back of his hand. Suddenly, a suspicion popped into his head.

“They told you, didn’t they?”

“Told me about what?” Minho wanted to know.

“About Eve.”

Minho seemed to understand. “Is this her name?”

“Mhm.” Taemin sighed. Of course his guardian would find out eventually. “I gave it to her.”

He didn't know if he was fond of Minho knowing about his little secret.

They sat down in silence after leaning their backs against the outside wall. Minho's eyes were scanning the area, the bowl still in his hand. The cooks had told him all about the white dog they kept feeding with leftovers from the cooked meals. Before Minho had stepped into his life, Taemin would come every morning to help and eventually build a connection to the shy and reserved animal.

Eve was extremely wary and would always wait until everyone had left before taking the food. Taemin had become an exception over time.

“I want to show you that I'm genuinely trying to be your friend, Taemin.”

Taemin scoffed, causing Minho to sigh.

“I'm not a monster. Everything I did was because I thought it would help you. I... I'm not saying I don't regret not doing things differently.”

Minho definitely regret not doing things differently. “I didn't know how much it would hurt you.”

There was no doubt his guardian was talking about Taemin's forced haircut. He still needed to get used to it and hoped it would grow back rather quickly. Every mirror he walked by was showing his defeat; mocking him.

“I don't need any friends,” Taemin mumbled. “Much less a guardian.”

Minho looked up, determined to argue this time. “Yes, you do. You might not-”

“Eve!” Taemin's surprised call interrupted Minho's speech. When the latter noticed the big, white dog sprinting across the field, a smile was blooming on his face. Taemin’s expression wasn’t any different, especially when embracing the excited animal.

“Ah, I missed you,” he whispered with a content sigh. Immediately after reaching the familiar person, Eve was licking any patch of skin she came across, small whimpers of excitement leaving the dog's mouth.

Never had Minho seen Taemin so happy; so delighted and full of joy. Actually, he had never seen him smile before.

“I think she missed you as well,” Minho observed. Eve started to walk in circles before demanding even more attention by pushing her head against Taemin's arm.

“I have never seen her like this.”

“Because she is shy,” Taemin explained. “She needs time to warm up to people.”

Minho blinked. He could sense the similarities between those two.

“How long have you been feeding her?” Taemin wanted to know.

“For two days.”

“And what was your plan?”

“Gaining her trust. I wanted to get her into the castle and surprise you.”

“What? No!” Taemin immediately shook his head. “Eve doesn't need to be in the castle! Why would you do that? I told you, she is shy.”

“I thought she would be fine after warming up to me,” Minho tried to explain, shrugging his shoulders. “I guess it wasn’t the smartest idea, but I needed to do something.”

“You didn’t need to do anything. You just need to stop bothering me,” Taemin explained with a low grunt. “I am fine all by myself.”

Taemin was still holding onto the possibility of being free, even if Minho had made it pretty clear that he wouldn’t join any military.

But did he even want to be free?

Taemin felt content sitting here with his guardian. More than he had ever before.

Eve decided to chime in and break the painful tension by sniffing into Minho's direction. They both held their breath, patiently waiting for what was about to happen. To Minho's surprise, the dog seemed to recognize him. It had plopped down next to him, big eyes begging for attention.

Taemin was stunned. “She likes you.”

Minho looked back at Eve with a smile. “I'm glad.”

“Probably because she smelled the meat,” Taemin mumbled, more to himself.

“Believe it or not, but I can be a nice person,” Minho said with a frown on his face as he slid his fingers through the dog’s dense fur. Eve was panting delightfully, her tail wagging back and forth.

Taemin snorted, averting his gaze. “I guess.”

The lack of protest came unexpected. Minho was thrilled and he considered it a huge success. Now, he just had to try not to ruin it again.

“You should have told me you were taking care of her.”

“This is my secret. Nobody needs to know.” Taemin shook his head. “Besides, one person is enough for her to handle.”

Unfortunately, Eve's behavior was already countering his statement.

“You mean, nobody needs to know how kind you can be?” Minho pointed out. “The butcher told me so many positive things about you. Not everyone hates you, Taemin.”

Taemin was silently staring at the dog between them. When Minho put down the bowl, Eve’s muzzle started moving, her tongue darting out in anticipation. A moment later, the meat was gulped down rather quick, an expecting gaze falling onto Minho after the bowl had been left completely empty.

Taemin started laughing. “She wants more.”

“I don’t have more,” Minho realized, a bit overwhelmed. “Should I have gotten more? I don’t want to make her fat.”

“She will be fine. She would eat until she collapses if you keep giving in.”

As if the dog could have heard the conversation, it turned into Taemin’s direction.

“I’m sorry, Eve. That’s enough for today.” With a fond smile on his face, Taemin started stroking the dog’s head. The dog was down on the ground after realizing there wouldn’t be any more food, a yawn leaving its mouth.

“Are you sure you don’t want her close to you? I’m positive she wouldn’t mind being in the castle.”

“No. Not if I can prevent that.” Deep in thoughts, Taemin let out a sigh. “Let her be free. The castle is not her home and I don’t want it to be.”

“Okay.” Minho nodded to himself, now much more understanding. He knew what Taemin was talking about.

“So, I guess you have to deal with me all by yourself again,” Minho said, a teasing grin gracing his features.

“Or you can think about joining the military. It’s probably an option.” Taemin was still avoiding eye contact.

“No,” Minho immediately answered, confident. “I am your guardian now and I will do anything in my power to keep it that way.”

A chuckle reached Minho’s ears, that quickly turned into a laugh. Minho was frowning in confusion.

“I don’t think I have ever met someone so motivated. Anyone else had already left my side,” Taemin explained. The smile on his face seemed sad, hurt. “You better run before you regret it.”

“I won’t. Don’t worry.”

“You are stupid,” Taemin kept his head lowered, his gaze focused on the white dog that kept resting soundly. “But I guess I have no other choice, don't I?”

“No,” Minho answered. “You don't.”

Without Minho noticing, Taemin’s eyes lit up for a split second.

“I see.”

 

The next few weeks, Minho continued to accompany the prince wherever he went. Originally, he had planned to return after preparing Taemin’s surprise by gaining Eve’s trust, but now that it wasn't needed anymore, he was back to serve as a guardian for good.

And this time, things went differently.

Taemin didn't try to sneak away anymore. He complied, behaved and even talked back whenever Minho started a conversation. The latter was also able to see an occasional smile, even if it would vanish rather quickly when the prince would realize his actions. He seemed shy and unsure about showing emotions, but Minho didn't mind. He never tried to address the obvious change and risk to ruin the situation. He would be foolish to do so at this point.

But just as Taemin started to get comfortable with him, something else got in the way.

The news about the king's sickness spread like wildfire. Many rumors and stories could be heard at any corner of the castle. Minho didn't know any details, but the dark cloud hovering above the castle was getting more and more obvious.

Everyone suspected that it had to be something serious; something to worry about.

Taemin's mood had changed drastically.

He kept spacing out a lot. Sometimes he was losing complete focus of reality and Minho had to make sure he would find his way back by gently tapping his shoulder or asking a random question. Then the prince would look at him with big, confused eyes before he would connect with the world again.

Minho was worried, but also couldn't bring himself to confront Taemin about his thoughts and feelings. With Kibum, Minho always succeeded in getting through eventually, but Taemin wasn't comparable to his brother at all. Minho needed a different approach.

Taemin kept staring off into the distance. He was sitting on a hill situated far away from any living being walking around the castle. It was a hidden spot behind countless trees and grassy areas used as training grounds for archery and swordsmanship.

The castle walls weren't that far anymore. Taemin could see the cold stone as if it were right in front of his eyes. Sighing, he wrapped his arms around his knees and lost himself in thoughts again.

“When you said you would be outside, I didn't know I had to turn every stone to find you.”

Minho was smiling when he approached the sitting figure. Taemin only glanced up to him a split second, his expression unreadable.

“You know I don't like to be seen.”

“What about me then?”

Taemin was already spacing out again. “You are fine, I guess.”

“You guess?” Minho's smile had gotten weaker. He couldn't bear seeing Taemin like that but sat down beside him regardless.

Taemin gently shook his head. His hair joined the movement, covering part of his face. It had gotten much longer over time.

“No, I don't mind. Sorry.”

Silence was taking over. Minho kept looking at the fragile figure beside him and felt his heart sinking. Even after days and weeks, the good news about the king's recovery had yet to come. If it would ever arrive was an entirely different story.

“Taemin, I-”

“Don't.”

Minho blinked. Taemin hadn't moved even one bit, but his words had been clear as day.

“Please don't,” he repeated, now facing his guardian. The latter was surprised, but he somehow understood. He understood that Taemin wasn’t ready to open up yet.

The best Minho could do was comply.

“Okay.”

They both kept looking into each other's eyes until Taemin turned away. Then, he leaned his head against Minho's side and sighed, his eyes slowly closing.

A sorrowful smile appeared on Minho's face. Normally, he would have been thrilled about this unexpected sign of affection, but the situation wasn't allowing it. Taemin didn’t feel too well and probably just needed a shoulder to lean on.

When Taemin eventually fell asleep, Minho refused to move. It was the only thing he could do to protect him from even more painful thoughts, even if it was just for a few more moments.

 

“You are leaving early,” Jonghyun stated and propped himself up onto his elbows. He was laying underneath Kibum’s warm covers, watching him get dressed.

“I have to. The master is waiting for me. He wants to teach me some new stitching patterns.”

“How boring.” Jonghyun sighed, making Kibum laugh. “Tell him you have some important tasks to do for your prince. It wouldn’t even be a lie.”

“How so?” Kibum asked with a smirk. After finally putting on his pants, he could solemnly focus on his lover.

“Well, there are some more important tasks to do. Right here,” Jonghyun explained with a playful expression while holding up the covers beside him. To his surprise, Kibum was beside him at once and crawled underneath the thin fabric before sliding his arms around Jonghyun's naked torso.

“Will you be fine?” he asked in a whisper.

Suddenly, the mood had changed.

“Yeah, of course,” Jonghyun's voice assured. It sounded empty. When Kibum looked up to him, Jonghyun's eyes had completely lost focus.

“Let me accompany you,” Jonghyun suggested, his gaze eventually finding its way back to his lover. The lack of emotion in it was frightening.

“I will be fine. It's just around the corner.”

Kibum immediately regret trying to convince Jonghyun that he would be safe. Nobody could guarantee something like this anymore, and in Jonghyun's current state, it was perfectly understandable for him to be worried.

“I don't care. I will make sure you arrive safely.”

Kibum was smiling at Jonghyun lovingly. It was enough of an answer and it didn't take long for Jonghyun to leave his side, so he could turn his words into action.

“I will miss you all day.” Kibum stepped close to steal a kiss after putting back on the rest of his clothes. Jonghyun seemed surprised at first but eventually, there was a smile visible on his face. It immediately lifted Kibum's mood.

“Return as soon as you can. And make sure you are protected on your way,” Jonghyun whispered against Kibum's lips until he claimed them for a long, affectionate kiss. Kibum's head was spinning.

“Of course,” he promised. “Same goes for you. I know you are capable of protecting yourself, but...” Kibum lowered his head and bit his lip.

“Nothing bad will happen to me.”

Jonghyun had placed his fingers underneath Kibum's chin to turn it back up. They were looking into each others eyes as Kibum's worries slowly vanished after seeing Jonghyun's confident smile.

“Don't worry,” Jonghyun added in a whisper. His expression was back to normal, radiating warmth.

Just like Jonghyun would probably never stop worrying, Kibum felt the same, but decided to keep quiet. Their situation was already as bad as it could get and as long as there was this dangerous assassin in the castle, they needed to be extra careful. This person’s pure existence was frightening Kibum wherever he went.

“Let me clear the way,” Kibum said as he neared the door of his chamber. Jonghyun would always find a way to send the guards away so he could sneak into Kibum's place, but they still had to make sure the path was cleared.

Unfortunately, a guard was standing in the hallway, his eyes scanning the area.

“Good morning,” the man greeted with a smile and Kibum quickly returned the gesture. This was a situation he always never had to deal with.

“Good morning,” he said while trying to think of a way to get Jonghyun out of the room without raising suspicions.

“I seem to have overslept. Could you possibly tell me where I can find the prince?” Kibum lied. If he was lucky, the man would leave to go on a search.

But the guard didn't do as Kibum expected. Instead, he seemed amused. “I’m afraid I don’t. Aren’t you supposed to know? You are his assistant, aren’t you?”

Kibum’s heart skipped a beat. He hadn’t been expecting such a rude answer that had been completely uncalled for.

“Well, I am. Now go and search him for me,” Kibum ordered, annoyed. He wouldn’t give this man any chance to talk to him like this again. Not a single guard had ever been brave enough to talk back to him. Not that Kibum was demanding respect, but he hadn't done anything to deserve this.

Or maybe he was just scared and overly sensitive.

“Of course, my apologies.” The guard lowered his head before moving away from his place. “I will immediately inform you about his location.”

Kibum kept looking after him with narrowed eyes. Should he tell Jonghyun about this unusual encounter? It was probably better not to put any more weight onto his shoulders since he already had to deal with more than he could handle.

Kibum just hoped that the king would go back to his usual healthy state rather soon.

 

“Byunghee, what are you doing here?” Joon confronted one of his peers after spotting him in the hallway. “You are on guarding duty.”

Byunghee was already approaching his commander and glanced around before stopping in front of him. He smiled at his friend, ignoring the scolding. “Joon, we need to talk.”

Though Kibum had given him an order, Byunghee wouldn’t waste his time looking for the prince. Truth be told, he already knew where he was hiding.

“Did something happen?” Joon asked in an instant, his expression changing. He was alert now.

“Well, you could say that.”

“Come.” In a matter of seconds, Joon had scanned their surroundings, urging the guard to follow him around the corner.

“It’s the prince,” Byunghee explained in a rather quiet voice, his eyes darting around once more before falling onto Joon’s curious face. The latter was patiently waiting for him to go on.

“It seems that his affection for a certain individual has gotten to a dangerous point.”

“I wish I could say I was surprised.” Joon sighed heavily. “What did you see?”

“They spent the night together and it hasn’t been the first time. If someone finds out, we have a serious problem.”

Joon nodded. “The consequences would be devastating. I don’t know if I could save him if he gets caught.”

“What are we going to do, Joon?”

“Keep your eyes open. I have to think of something.” Joon sighed. He really couldn't deal with those kinds of news right now.

“But you can't just force them to stop. It's... I don't feel comfortable interfering in something like this,” Byunghee explained. Ever since he had learned about this secret affair, he didn't know what to think about it.

“No, of course not. But there are always ways, Byunghee. Always.”

The confident glimmer in Joon's eyes was causing his friend to swallow. He could only hope Joon wouldn't go too far with this.

“I trust you, Joon. I will make sure to keep everything hidden until we found a solution,” he promised, his smile returning. Byunghee didn't know how and when, but he had always trusted his commander and wouldn't stop to do so in the future.

“Sir Joon!”

They quickly turned around. Someone was running towards them with a distraught expression. It appeared to be one of the castle guards.

“Sir Joon! Prince Jonghyun has been attacked!”

And here Joon had thought it couldn't get any worse.


End file.
